Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future S3
by SOLmaster
Summary: Fic series. Twenty years in the future, a new generation of Nicktoons has formed. Following in the parents' footsteps, Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron unite to protect their worlds against evil and have adventures with old and new friends. THE ODD GENERATION PART 2 IS UP!
1. Character Bios

Hello hello hello! The wait is over and now we have Season 3 Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future. You can read the first and second seasons by finding them on my profile, which is a good idea if you haven't read them yet.

Plot: _With things finally simmering down to normal after their last big battle, the Nicktoons are back to save the day. But with Darry not feeling like himself lately since his retirement from his duties, it will take Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and the rest of his friends to remind him of who he truly is deep down inside. With new adventures and excitement to come, nothing can keep the Nicktoons down._

Unfortunately I don't have any new bios to post for this season, so I'm just gonna repost the bios on the main cast, which is especially helpful if you haven't read the story yet.

* * *

Darrel (Darry) Fenton: The next half-ghost superhero of Amity Park known as "Darry Phantom" and leader of the Nicktoons. A cheerful, optimistic, and childish teenager, Darry strives not to let the disadvantages of being ¼ ghost stand in his way of doing good in the world and living up to his father's legacy.

Tamera (Tammy) Turner: One of the Turner Twins and godchild to her "fairy goduncle" Poof. Tammy is bright, tough, and mature- though not above arguing with her brother. Uses her brains and Poof's magic to aid her in the Nicktoons, while idolizing Jimmy Neutron and leading his fan-club.

Thomas (Tommy) Turner: One of the Turner Twins and godchild to his "fairy goduncle" Poof. Tommy is skilled at using Poof as a magical weapon and other magical items at his disposal, along with his own batch of cleverness. While stubborn and bratty at times, he cares for his friends and sister- more than he would like to admit.

SpongeTron Unit-001: A robotic clone of SpongeBob made by Jimmy Neutron, using SpongeBob's DNA. The sole purpose of his programming is to help people by being a part of the Nicktoons. SpongeTron's arsenal of gadgetry can only be matched by his loyalty and kindness to his friends.

Yukiko (Yuki) Fenton: The younger sister of Darry. Born as a normal human girl, but possesses the ability to sense nearby ghosts and is leader of the Nicktoon Cadets. While having always lived in her older brother's shadow, Yuki always shows off her own ghost hunting skills and other tricks that she keeps up her sleeves, and holds the role as the responsible one of the two Fenton siblings.

Sydney (Crash) SquarePants: A reckless aspiring stuntman who uses his daredevil ways to assist the Nicktoon Cadets, but can't undo the risk of getting hurt every time a stunt goes too far. Crash is always ready to protect his two brothers (and Yuki) from danger that threatens, but can't always protect himself from his own arrogance and thrill-seeking.

Twitchy SquarePants: The hyperactive squirrel and older brother of Crash and Junior. He is always eating sugary foods and drinks that give him increased speed and a fast speech that can only be understood by Crash; an effect that can usually help out the Nicktoon Cadets. Twitchy enjoys assisting Crash with dangerous stunts and looking out for his younger brother, Junior.

SpongeBob SquarePants Jr. (Junior): The youngest member of the SquarePants family and of the Nicktoon Cadets. While a crybaby and a scaredy cat when it comes to violence, he is the strongest of his friends and a loyal companion. Despite how he appears and acts, it's usually best not to underestimate Junior, as villains in the past have learned the hard way.

Princess Kida of the Pupununu Tribe: A young shaman-in-training trying to control her Juju powers with the use of her magical staff that comes in handy when helping her Nicktoon Cadets team. Despite having a power incontinence whenever she loses her staff, Kida has well-developed her Juju magic over time and learned how to be a shaman and Nicktoon Cadet.

James (Jimmy) Neutron: Commander of Nicktoon HQ and leader of the original Nicktoons. The easy-going and brilliant scientist, who is also a movie actor, father to Max, and is in charge of assigning the Nicktoons' operations. Keeps a lot of inventions in his lab and considers his proudest to be Goddard and SpongeTron.

Timothy (Timmy) Turner: The father of Tammy and Tommy, who also remains the godchild of Cosmo and Wanda, and uses their magic to help others, including the Nicktoons. Often makes sure his kids don't use Poof's magic for anything dangerous or irresponsible- unless they have a way to reverse it afterwards.

SpongeBob SquarePants: The manager and head fry cook of the Krusty Krab. The one who helped create the ST-Units and gave them his fun and friendly personality. While stern and responsible in order to take care of his seven children, he is still goofy and loving the Nicktoons know.

Daniel (Danny) Fenton: The retired superhero "Danny Phantom", who now works at Axion Labs and is the father to both Darry and Yuki. While affected by what led to his retirement, he tries to be a good father to his kids and is slowly learning to loosen up when it comes to keeping them safe and letting them carry on the Fenton tradition of ghost hunting.

Tak of the Pupununu Tribe: The powerful shaman of the Pupununu Tribe as well as a father and mentor to his daughter Kida. While a bit of a slacker and can be irresponsible when it comes to magical items, he is skilled and wise when it comes to Juju magic. He is always willing to aid the Nicktoons whenever he can.

* * *

Like the previous seasons, all the Season 3 stories will be regularly posted here in two parts (four in some cases), so me and animyx hope you stick around for the first story story of Season 3 titled "The Fairy Effect", which will be posted soon.


	2. The Fairy Effect: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 1**

* * *

During a nice afternoon in Dimmsdale, school was just dismissed and most of students were walking the halls, gathering their supplies to go home. Tammy was with Irma and Katy as they looked at a poster hanging on the wall. "'Sadie Hawkins Dance Friday Night,'" Katy read, "'Where you hit the dance floor with the guys instead of the books.' What kind of lame slogan is that?"

"It's Friday night?" Tammy read, sounding alarmed, "That's two days from now! How are we supposed to find a date in two days?"

"We've known about the Sadie Hawkins Dance for weeks," Katy reminded, "You couldn't have asked someone then?"

Tammy placed her hands on her hips and asked with a frown, "Well, have you two found dates yet?"

"Hey Kate!" a dark-haired boy called out while walking down the hallway, "Thanks for asking me to the dance!"

"No problem," Katy called to her dance. Tammy frowned when Katy shrugs, "Sorry Tams."

"And you, Irma?" Tammy asked her friend with the boil.

"I'm not going to the dance," Irma announced as she opened her locker, showing images of a certain ghost hero, "Besides, I'm saving myself for someone else…" As she kisses a framed photo of her idol, both of her friends take a step back.

* * *

Once most of the students are out of school, Tammy meets with her brother who volunteered to decorate the gymnasium (which is actually punishment from Mr. Crocker). "No one asked you to the dance either?" Tammy asked as Tommy was putting up a banner using a purple ladder.

"Actually, a couple girls already asked me." Tommy answered, hanging up streamers. "But I told them no thanks. Dances are stupid."

"What?" Tammy asked in surprise. "But it's gonna be fun. You should at least consider going."

"Would have, could have, but won't," Tommy said as he slides down the ladder and Poof reverts back to normal form, "Besides, Poof and I are gonna spend Friday night playing video games and watching late-night sci-fi movies. Right Poofie?"

Poof responded by poofing himself in a Luke Skywalker cosplay, holding up a wand-saber and waving it around. "Hwaah-ya!" he said in battle cry.

Tammy sighs, "I must be the only girl in school without a date to the dance..." She then turns to see Irma walking pass the gym holding a picture of Darry Phantom, smiling and then kissing it. Tammy looked disturbed and added, "Well, the only girl in school who's going to the dance without a date."

"At least you're not gonna do something crazy like...ask your former idol, Jimmy Neutron, to the dance." Tommy chuckled with Poof giggling at that ridiculous idea.

Tammy became quiet until her eyes widen with a smile. "That's a great idea!"

"What?" Tommy asked in shock until he grabbed her shoulders. "Tammy, there's two things wrong with that. 1) You're supposed to over your crush on Jimmy Neutron. And 2) You're ten-years-old. He would never agree to go to an elementary school dance with you."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Tammy said and snaps her fingers, "Poof, I wish I was in HQ!"

"Poof poof!" Poof shook his rattle.

"But wait, Poof is supposed to be helping me with-" but Tammy and Poof disappeared, leaving Tommy alone, "Great! How am I supposed to finish all this without magic?!"

In the corner of the gym, Crocker popped out of a pile of balloons with a technical device in his hands. "Strange, I could've sworn there was a source of magic coming from in here where the school dance is being decorated." he said to himself before shrugging. "Ah well, better get ready in case any female faculty members decide to ask me to the dance."

* * *

At Nicktoon HQ, Tammy and Poof appear in one of the halls and excitedly run to find Jimmy. She enters one of the labs to find Jimmy in front of a few chemical vials and writing on a clipboard. "Hi Jimmy!" Tammy shouted cheerfully.

Jimmy turns and looks down, smiling, "Oh, hi Tammy. How was school?"

"It was great." Tammy answered. "And learny. Listen, do you have any plans for Friday night?"

"Well, I am going to be fine-tuning all the weapons in HQ, polishing Goddard's surface, and conducting an important experiment. Why?"

"Today's your lucky day." Tammy happily explained. "I'm offering you a chance to accompany me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance this Friday night at my school."

Jimmy thought it over. "Well, it does sound tempting. I mean I never actually been asked to chaperone a school dance before."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I mean I'm inviting you to go with me since I don't have a date yet."

Jimmy was even more surprised by this, but answered, "Oh, uh, well, I'm flattered and all, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. But I appreciate the offer."

"Come on, Commander. It's only for the dance," Tammy urged, "Think of it… like a daughter taking her dad to the dance and you've always been like a father figure to me…"

"Tammy, try to understand." Jimmy gently said as he knelt down to her and held her shoulders. "I know you've always had this...precocious infatuation with me and I've always found it...endearing. But I have to draw the line at some instances. If you were ten years older, or I was ten years younger- and not already married- it'd be different, but it's times like these where friends are all we can be. If you ask, I'm sure your father would be willing to accompany you, or Darry, or SpongeTron, or even Crash or Twitchy."

Tammy seemed disappointed and hurt at the same time. "But Jimmy..."

"I'm sorry, Tammy." Jimmy repeated before Tammy just sulked out of the room while Poof watched from behind a corner, looking at his godchild in pity.

* * *

Later that afternoon in Dimmsdale, Tammy was in her room, lying flat on her bed as she stared at the ceiling while Poof looked over her. Tommy then walked in to see what was going on. "He said no, didn't he?" he asked.

"He said he was too old and already married for me to be his date to the dance," Tammy sighed, "What was I thinking? Why do I have to listen to your dumb advice?"

"Hey, I was only kidding when I said that!" Tommy snapped. "I even told you it was a dumb idea."

But Jimmy's response still replayed in Tammy's head, _"If you were ten years older, or I was ten years younger, it'd be different."_

"Too bad Neutron isn't our age." Tommy said with a laugh. "Then you can totally take him to the dance as your date."

Suddenly, Tammy's face gleamed, "That's it!"

Tommy froze realizing, "Oh no, don't tell me you're thinking of-"

* * *

"Going to the past to ask the ten-year-old Jimmy Neutron to the dance," Tammy asked Clockwork in his realm with Tommy and Poof accompanying him. "That way he's the same age as me, unmarried, and has no interest in Cindy whatsoever. So you think you can do that for me, Clockwork?"

Clockwork stared at the Turner twins for a moment. "I should have foreseen this earlier, believing you came here for a ridiculous request and not for a very urgent matter. I am the Ghost of Time, not Cupid."

"But Clockwork, it'll only be for a few hours." Tammy explained hopefully while Tommy just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Jimmy even said he wouldn't go with me unless he was my age. He's the only guy who would agree to go out with me, and the only guy not taken for Friday night."

"Messing with a certain point in time could lead to disastrous consequences." Clockwork explained as he turned into an old man. "Especially for something as trivial as a school dance."

"Pleeeeasse!" Tammy begged, "You wouldn't say 'no' to a sweet innocent girl, would you?" she asked again, batting her eyelashes. Clockwork reverts to a child and rubs his chin, wondering what to do.

* * *

Suddenly, a time portal opens back in their bedroom as the twins and Poof are expelled from Clockwork's realm. "I told you he'd say no." Tommy dully pointed out.

"Fine!" Tammy said, standing up with her hands clenched into fists, "If Clockwork won't let me travel though time, I know something else that can!"

She marches out of the bedroom when Tommy ran to catch up, "Hey, wait for us!"

"Poof poof!" Poof flew after them. Tammy and Tommy tiptoe out of their bedroom and into the hallway, watching as their father is fast asleep on the couch downstairs. Luckily for them, Cosmo and Wanda are in Fairy World for another fairy inspection.

They go into their parents' bedroom as Tammy starts searching. "Tams, what are you doing?" Tammy doesn't answer and instead opens the closet and smiles as she runs inside. Tommy's eyes widen when Tammy comes out with a white scooter that has an alarm clock on the front. "Is that a-" Tommy asked in shock.

"Timmy's time scooter." Poof finished.

"Exactly!" Tammy said, hopping on top of the scooter and taking out a white helmet, "We're gonna go to Retroville 20 years in the past so I can ask Jimmy to the dance!"

Tommy crosses his arms, "Tammy, as your brother who should have been born a minute earlier than you and I'm being as honest and mature than I would ever be… this is the most absurd idea you can ever come up with, especially for someone like you!"

But Tammy frowned and responded, "Well, I'm not going there to keep the young Jimmy. I'm just bringing him here for the dance and then I'll take him back afterwards."

"Poof, bad idea," Poof said.

"Come on, Poof. It's just for the dance. One small time trip that's all and I swear I'll never meddle with time again." Tammy held her palm up, "Deal?"

"I don't know." Tommy said, still looking unsure. "What if Clockwork is right about doing something that'll lead to disastrous consequences in the future."

"I won't do anything that'll ruin time." Tammy assured. "Jimmy will probably be doing some experiment like always, but soon he'll be dancing with me Friday night." she then grabbed Tommy's hand and shook it. "Deal? Deal!" and pulled him on the scooter. Poof appears behind them and creates more helmets for himself and Tommy. Tammy then typed in the date on a keypad and revved up the scooter's motor, driving away into a portal with Tommy and Poof in tow.

* * *

_20 years ago..._

After the two traveled through the time stream, they exit out of another portal and stop in a dark area which looked almost like a laboratory. "Where are we?" Tommy asked as he glanced around.

"This must be what Jimmy's lab used to look like when he was younger." Tammy said as she grew an excited grin. "Which means..."

She peeks out from a corner to find a ten-year-old Jimmy Neutron, wearing a lab coat and standing in front of a flower pot that was on top of a table. Tammy turned to her brother and grinned excitedly, "It's him! It's really him! He's actually my age!"

Tommy glared at her and whispered, "Tammy, I can't let you do this. If you do, who knows what'll happen."

"It's too late, Tommy." Tammy whispered back. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna asked the young Jimmy Neutron to the dance."

Jimmy was, meanwhile, writing on a clipboard as the flower in the pot he was standing in front of was now alive and was acting violent and hostile while he just stood there and took notes. But he was suddenly interrupted when Tammy approached him. "Hi Jimmy!" she cheerfully greeted.

"Gah!" Jimmy almost jumped in surprise, "Oh hi. Who are you? And how did you enter my lab through security?" He leans to see two more figures. Once the young Jimmy caught sight of him and Poof, Tommy uneasily waves back. "Who's that?"

But Tammy grabs his shoulders and tries to focus his attention back on her. "Oh, don't mind him. Listen, today's your lucky day. I'm offering you a chance to accompany me to the-"

Before she can finish, Tommy quickly ran over to her and covered her mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "No Tammy! You can't ask him that! He's not where we're from and this will only end badly!"

"Wha?" Jimmy asked, looking baffled by this. "What's going on?"

As Tommy tried to keep Tammy restrained, he spots what looks like a white perfume bottle on the table and quickly picks it up, aiming at Jimmy's face. "I'm sorry about this, dude." he said before spraying the contents of the item in Jimmy's face to temporarily blind him. Jimmy screamed and turned around, doubling over as he held his face. Tommy just grabbed Tammy's hand and pulled her away toward the scooter. "Poof, come on!" Tommy called as Poof was examining the bottle.

"Poof come!" Poof floating toward his godniece and godnephew, unknowingly the supposed perfume Tommy used was labeled "Megalomanium".

* * *

_20_ _years_ _later..__._

After getting back on the scooter and driving it back to their time period, they drive from out of a portal and enter back in their bedroom. Tammy is the first to get off and yells angrily, "I can't believe you did that!"

"It was for your own good, Tammy." Tommy insisted. "If it hadn't been for me, you could've seriously messed up the time stream."

"But now I don't have a date!" Tammy shouted, still angry. "He was about to say yes before you ruined everything!"

"How do you know?!" Tommy suddenly yelled back. "Young or old, Jimmy Neutron will never be interested in you! You know why?! Because you're a snobby know-it-all with a creepy obsession for a nerdy genius who you should've gotten over a long time ago! It's no wonder you don't even have a date yet for that stupid dance!"

Tammy gasped as Poof says, "Awkward…"

Tammy suddenly begins to cry and she calls out, "Daaaad!" But there was no response. "Dad?" Tammy called again, but still no response. "Daad!" Tammy echoed out and she opened the door, only for her, Poof, and Tommy to gasp in shock.

The rest of their house seemed to be empty and unkempt as if no one had been living here for years. "Dad? Mom?" Tommy called out, but there was still no response, "Cosmo? Wanda?" They walk around the house, wondering what could've happened. "What happened?" Tommy wondered. "Did one of Dad's wishes go wrong again?"

"I don't know." Tammy responded, looking disturbed by this until she ran out the front door and was surprised to see their neighborhood looked just as abandoned and eerie as well.

The twins and Poof look around the neighborhood, wondering where their friends and neighbors are. "That's weird. Usually things are bright and sunny in Dimmsdale," Tommy said.

As the twins walk around, Tammy yelped when she heard a metal clang. She turns to see a cat finding scraps from inside the garbage can. When he's been spotted, the cat hisses and runs away. Tammy sighs in relief and turns, not seeing a hooded figure watching from behind.

"This is all too creepy." Tammy said with a shiver. "Maybe we should go to HQ and tell Jimmy about all this." But before they can take another step, a loud siren is heard and a bright light shines over the twins. Poof squeals and turns into a hamster that sits on Tammy's head. They look up to see a blimp hovering above them when two oddly square droids rocket down to surround the two kids.

Then one last droid drops down, wearing a helmet with a visor. "Halt!" he demanded to the two, "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be present for the fair!"

Tammy and Tommy hold each other in fright as Tommy frantically cries, "We don't know what's going on! Who are you guys?"

"Answer the darn question!" the mysterious droid yelled out, "Why aren't you two at the science fair so you can praise our Mighty Overlord?!"

"Overlord?" the twins both question in shock as their eyes widen.

One droid scans the two with their eyes when they detect something from the purple hamster, "001, this human has an illegal fairy on the premises."

Poof disappears from Tammy's head and reappears as his normal state, "Illegal?"

"It can't be. Poof's our fairy godparent," Tammy explained.

"Unacceptable!" the other droid said, "All fairies are forbidden to make wishes to children and must come to our headquarters to serve the Mighty Overlord!"

"Your orders, sir?" one of the droids asked.

"117, apprehend this fairy and take him to HQ," the head droid said, "118, take these two back to their homes under house-arrest and make sure they see the science show at 9pm." The first droid captures Poof with a butterfly net while the second grabs the twins on each arm.

"Poof!" the siblings cried out. Tommy glared when he kicks 118 back and Tammy karate chops him on the head. 117 holds Poof in his net while transforming his remaining arm into a ray, but Tammy takes out her jump rope and lassos 117 up. He drops the butterfly net as Poof escapes. Tammy grabs Poof as she and Tommy try to escape, only the head droid zaps them, trapping them in a large energy orb.

"Resistance is futile." he speaks coldly. "The orders of the Overlord will be obeyed." Tommy and Tammy pound on the energy orbs while Poof shakes his rattle, but the orb didn't go away. "An unauthorized fairy and a couple of renegades eh?" he turns to the two droids, "Continue patrol. I'll take these three to the Mighty Overlord."

The rest of the droids salute in response and rocket away while the head droid walks away with the imprisoned twins and fairy. "What's going on?" Tommy asked. "Where are you taking us?"

"I will take you to our Overlord so he may think of horrific ways to punish mischievous delinquents like you," the droid responded.

"Cool, we're mischievous delinquents," Tommy smiled until his goduncle and sister dagger at him. "What?" The head droid rockets away with the energy orb trapping the three following. A mysterious figure wanders off from its hiding place, watching the three with curiosity.

Soon, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof are lead into downtown Dimmsdale to the location of the lair of the supposed Overlord the strange droids were talking about. They look through the orb to see the lair is surrounded by large factories and power plants, polluting the sky with smog. They look down and gasp to see why the humans weren't present in their neighborhood. They are being worked like mules, mining and working in the factories as more of the square droids watch over them and whip anyone that resists.

They look up front to see the lair where its logo shows a familiar atom symbol. The large doors slide open as the head droid and his captives float inside. Even inside, conditions are worse. The twins and fairy baby see more humans working inside the power plants and assembly lines. Immediately, the head droid leads the three into the center of the lair which appears to be a large steampunk throne room. As they reach the center, the head droid pushes a button on his gauntlet and the orb disappears, dropping Tommy and Tammy, except Poof since he can fly.

The two get up and see a mysterious figure, supposedly the Overlord, sitting on his high chair wearing a strange suit with a black trench coat over it. Tammy notices there's crystals placed on each of the villain's backhand, and one on his chest. She sees large wires and mechanical pipes connected to his back. The Overlord's face was hidden so she couldn't recognize him. "Sir, these two are in the violation of having an unauthorized fairy, attacking two of our robots, and attempting to flee," the head robot announced.

"Hey, Poof is OUR fairy and you attacked us first!" Tommy objected.

"And I'll bet you and your other robots have something to do with what happened to Dimmsdale!" Tammy also shouted.

"You will be SILENCE in the presence of the Overlord!" the head robot shouted.

"Stand down, ST-Unit 001." the mysterious Overlord said, "I'll handle this."

"ST?!" Tammy and Tommy yell in shock as they stare at the head robot.

The robot lifts up the visor from his helmet, revealing the ruthless drone to actually be SpongeTron. "SpongeTron?!" Tammy gasped startled.

"Wait..." Tommy realized, "117 and 118... It was you and the other SpongeTrons that assaulted us!?"

"Of course." SpongeTron answered, lowering his visor back over his eyes. "It is always the job of the ST-Units to make sure you lowly humans obey the Overlord."

"'Lowly humans'?" Tammy questioned, stunned by SpongeTron's ruthless behavior. "Since when do you talk like that?"

"How interesting." the Overlord said in a voice somewhat familiar to Tammy, but colder-sounding. "It's almost as if you two know my ST-Units as completely different models."

"Your ST-Units?" Tammy asked, "But the only two creators behind the ST-Units are SpongeBob and..." She froze, realizing why the Overlord's voice is so familiar. The Overlord stood up from his throne and walks forward, revealing his face. Tommy and Tammy gasped to see the Overlord was none other than Jimmy Neutron, who looks quite different than the other Jimmy they knew. This Jimmy Neutron looked more dastardly and sinister-looking complete with a goatee and an eyepatch over his right eye with a stitched up scar underneath. "Jimmy?!" Tammy shouted in shock.

"Jimmy Neutron?" Tommy also said in just as much shock.

But then the two feel a gun at their back and they turn their heads to see SpongeTron aiming a laser gun at their backs. "That's 'Professor Overlord Dictator James Isaac Neutron' to you maggots!"

"I said stand down, ST-Unit 001." Jimmy said sternly to which SpongeTron promptly obeys. He turns to Tammy and Tommy and said, "I'm generally surprised that there are children in this town who still have fairies. However, I don't recall ever seeing your faces before. Do you mind identifying yourselves?"

"Um...Tammy and Tommy, sir!" Tammy saluted and nudged her brother to salute also.

"Uh...question, sir?" Tommy asked, "What did you do to Dimmsdale, sir?"

"You don't know?" Jimmy asked with a calm smile. "I estimated you were from Dimmsdale and were aware of my reign. You don't appear to be native to Bikini Bottom or the Pupununu. Amity Park is a possibility, but so is Retroville. However, judging from your possession of a fairy, it seems Dimmsdale is the only logical choice. But it still perplexes me how you have no knowledge of my reign over all five worlds which I have held for the past twenty years." Hearing this, Tammy was stunned until Tommy burst out laughing. "You find my explanation amusing?" Jimmy asked.

"No duh!" Tommy chuckled, "Okay Jimbo, the joke's over. I'll admit that the evil dictator get-up looks good on you. But come on! You ruling five worlds in twenty years? I mean the SpongeTrons make sense, but how can a nerd like you make it all possible?!"

Jimmy frowned as Tammy uneasily chuckled. Tommy continued laughing until a bright green glow surrounds freezes him and levitates him into the air as Jimmy lifted his right hand. Tammy notices a crystal glowing green on the back of his right hand, which seems familiar but can't recall right now. But Tommy can recognize the move, "Ghost Manipulation? But you're not a ghost!"

"I don't need to be a ghost to know a very skilled and helpful ghost ability." Jimmy said cunningly until he clenches his fingers slightly and Tommy grunts as he feels a crushing sensation around his body.

Tammy screamed as she saw her brother in peril at the hands of her own idol. "Jimmy!" she pleaded. "Stop this!" But Jimmy did not heed to Tammy as he slowly begins to crush Tommy. "Poof, stop him!" Tammy begged her fairy god-uncle.

"Poof poof!" Poof said, narrowing his eyes and shaking his rattle to conjure his magic. Jimmy looks at the fairy and smirks as the crystal on his chest glowed red. Then, the magic from Poof's rattle makes a pbzz noise as it droops down. "Poof poof poof?"

"What do you mean he's canceling your magic?!" Tammy translated in confusion, knowing Jimmy was never a user of magic nor did he actually believe in it.

Jimmy then stopped crushing Tommy while he still floated uncomfortably by the ghost powers. "Tammy is it?" he asked, staring coldly at Tammy. "It would seem I have you in a very distressing situation. However, I think we can come to a compromise. If you'll hand over your fairy godparent, I may just hand over your brother to you alive and well."

Tammy gasped at his offer in horror while Poof looked just as equally horrified. The real Jimmy would never make her choose between her brother and goduncle. "So, my dear." Jimmy asked with a smirk. "Which will it be?"

"Uhhh..." Tammy stammered with her teeth gritted and her forehead sweating as she glanced back and forth between Poof and Tommy.

But before she can make a big decision, a small missile shot out from behind and hits beneath Jimmy's feet, exploding upon impact. Tommy immediately drops on the floor, clenching himself in a fetal position in pain. Tammy and Poof rush over, holding him in concern as more explosions go off.

SpongeTron held his ground when something swooped from behind him. "It's them," he realized, shifting his right arm into a plasma ray and alarms out, "SpongeTrons, battle stations! Launch a counter attack!"

All SpongeTrons in the base prepare their weapons and kept firing at the mysterious intruders. "Poof, I wish we were out of this terrible place!" Tammy urged him.

Poof waved his rattle, but made the same dull noise, "Poof, not working!"

"Ugh!" Tommy groaned as he managed to stand back up. "We don't have time for this. We have to get outta here before that crazy Jimmy Neutron tries to kill us again."

Tammy helped her brother up as they try to escape. Before they can however, they are blocked by SpongeTron. "And where do you think you're going?" SpongeTron said, aiming a weapon at the two. Tammy and Poof held onto Tommy to shield him from the blast when something blasts SpongeTron away.

Tammy looks up and sees their savior to be a mysterious figure wearing a blue cloak with the hood covering his face. The figure was holding a spark gun when he marched up to them. He holds up his hand saying, "Come with us if you wanna survive."

The two stare at each other in uncertainty until another explosion goes off behind them and they proceed to follow the mysterious figure out of the line of fire. They did not notice from the smoke that Neutron emerged, still alive and unharmed from the surprise attack. He just smirks in mere interest of the events happening around him.

As Tommy, Tammy, and Poof follow their rescuer, the figure talks into a communicator on his watch. "I got the two hostages at bay. Take us out of here, Scottie!"

"Roger!" a familiar voice responds from the communicator.

As the figure leads them out, the twins froze when they reach the end of the pathway. "Come on, let's go!" the figure told them.

Tammy peered down to see they are up a thousand feet and their rescuer wanted them to jump. "Oh no, there's no way we're gonna-" Tommy was gonna say, but the figure pushes the siblings off the ledge as they scream falling hundreds of feet down.

The figure drops down and taps the side of his feet activating a hoverboard as he swoops down and catches the twins who land aboard. The figure rockets away as SpongeTron recovers and goes after them with two other ST-Units joining. Tommy and Tammy held onto the cloaked stranger as he guides the hoverboard toward the exit with Poof following. Tammy yelped as lasers are being fired at them. The twins get a closer look on the other side, spotting the large doors slowly closing so the intruders won't get away. "We'll never make it!" she squealed.

The mysterious figure stays silent as he holds up two fingers on each hand. He then points them out behind him and the twins stare in awe as matter static propulsion shoot from the fingertips, giving the board an extra boost forward as the twins hang on tighter. It was enough to get them through the large door just before it closes, cutting them off from the pursuing ST-Units, who stop behind the shut door. SpongeTron quickly grabs a small device and throws it underneath the hoverboard. He pushed a button on his gauntlet as the device beeps.

Tommy looks behind to see they escaped. They sigh in relief when he asks the figure, "Dude, how did you do that?" but before the figure can answer, the mysterious device rapidly beeps and activates pulsing electricity into the hoverboard as it starts to spark and malfunction. Suddenly, the engine goes dead and the three drop down once again.

Tommy and Tammy scream until the figure talks to his communicator, "Bring us aboard now!" At his command, a large ship appears where the twins actually recognize, the Specter Speeder.

The dome opens up as the three and Poof drop inside the ship. They land on a large purple pillow, softening their landing. Tammy and Tommy slowly sit up and Poof holds his head with a dizzy look. The twins sigh in relief and turn to see someone sitting in the front seat, driving the Specter Speeder. "Thanks for saving us." Tommy said with a small smile.

The seat turns to reveal it was Darry Fenton! However, he now had a green beret on his head, and green long-sleeved shirt with an arsenal wrapped around his chest, khaki cargo pants and black combat boots. "Sure." Darry said in an oddly quiet tone. "No problem."

"Darry?!" Tammy and Tommy both shout in shock.

"So are these two the only ones in his Dimmsdale base?" Darry asked the mysterious cloaked figure.

"No, there were more," the figure answered, "I quickly saved these two before the Overlord can make them into his slaves or another one of his experiments."

"So why didn't you break into the prison?!" a high-pitched voice asked angrily, "You could have gotten better recruits than these two runts."

The twins grew even more shocked when they turn to see none other than SpongeBob Jr.- not as they expected. He had a red headband tied around his forehead, a water helmet, black war paint lines across his cheeks, was wearing a white tank top, dark green pants, black boots and gloves, and had an angry scowl across his face instead of his usual happy-go-lucky and innocent smile. "JUNIOR?!" they chorused in utter shock.

"What's it to ya, air-breathers?!" Junior pointed at them, gritting his teeth.

Before the twins could say anything else, their ship was attacked. Tammy looks out the window to see two ships attacking them. "Why are they still chasing us?"

"Those ships must have detected your fairy's magical energy," the figure explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Tommy asked.

That's when Junior grabs Poof, "Let's give it to them. It's the shrimp the Overlord wants!"

Quickly Tammy grabs Poof away, "No way! There's gotta be another way to ditch them somewhere so they won't track us!"

Darry and the figure glance at each other, knowing what to do. "Hang on," Darry announced lifting up the steering wheel as the Speeder starts to hover downward.

Tammy and Tommy scream, thinking they were gonna crash. "What are you doing?" Tommy yelled.

"Shut your clamhole!" Junior snapped. "Let Fenton work!"

The figure then shuts his visible blue eyes and inhales deeply. A blue aura surrounds him while on the enemy ships, the pilot computers started to malfunction, losing track of their target. Darry then quickly pulled upwards as the ships still plummeted to the ground, exploding into piles of heap while the Specter Speeder got away. "Whoo-hoo!" Tammy, Tommy, and Poof cheer.

"Way to go, Darry!" Tammy congratulates. "You too, um...Would your name be 'Kida' by any chance?"

"No, his name is MX-65." Darry explained dully. "But we call him 'M'. How is it again that you two know the rest of our names, but you don't know his?"

Tammy and Tommy both glance at each other and Tammy answers, "Well, we do kinda know each other already."

"So who are you guys anyway?" Junior demanded, "And what trouble did you get into for being sent to the Overlord himself?"

Tommy stammered a bit. "Well, uh, the thing is... we..."

"Shh!" Darry shushes with his hands on the wheel with a focused expression. "Wait till we get to our headquarters. It's the only place we know he's not listening."

"'He'?" Tammy asked. "You mean Jim-I mean, the Overlord can hear us miles away?"

"But we saw M blow him to smithereens!" Tommy argued.

Junior scoffs, "Only an idiot would think a mere missile would actually defeat him."

Tommy frowns and asks, "So where is this 'base'?"

"A place where no SpongeTron, probe, or the Overlord himself would be able to strike us…yet." Darry pushes a button and a portal appears in front of them which he drives the Specter Speeder through.

* * *

We've met the overlord and now it's time to meet the resistance. What else could have changed in this future caused by a disturbance? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	3. The Fairy Effect: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 2**

* * *

A portal reopens to an unknown location as Darry, Junior, and the mysterious M take Tammy and Tommy to their supposed Resistance headquarters. The twins and fairy look around to see they were now underwater; they were in Bikini Bottom.

The three noticed that Bikini Bottom seemed relatively normal compared to Dimmsdale. No one was obviously enslaved or being hunted down by the SpongeTron robots and the buildings were still standing. On the other hand, there was no Bikini Bottomite present in the city, but their questions were answered when they pass by a large excavation site where several citizens were digging and picking at the ground while some ST-Units watch them work.

"Wait, this is Bikini Bottom." Tammy noticed. "Your headquarters is here?"

"No duh, four-eyes." Junior snapped.

They drive through the city until they reach what looks like SpongeBob's pineapple house, only unlike the rest of Bikini Bottom, it looked destroyed and abandoned. "Is this your house, Junior?" Tommy asked curiously.

"It used to be." Junior said with a frown as he walked out of the Specter Speeder.

Tammy and Tommy look at each other as Tammy asks Darry, "Do you have any Neutronic Air-Gum we can borrow?"

"What?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we have any of the Overlord's inventions?"

Tommy elbowed Tammy and said, "Did she say Neutronic Air-Gum? She said...peppermint gum. We gotta have fresh breath heh heh heh."

Junior heads over to the Pineapple and turns the vault lock counter clockwise. Suddenly, a circular trapdoor opens in front, large enough for the Specter Speeder to go in. Once they're inside the circular metal room, Junior puts on a water helmet and the water around them drains away. They get out of the Specter Speeder, and Darry, Junior, and M walk over to a large circular panel on the floor. "Three to the base." Darry said which made the floor below them beep and they start to move down.

"Hey wait!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed Tammy and Poof and dragged them down the hole.

The three land on top of Darry, M, and Junior piling on top of them. "Son of a nematode!" Junior cursed out loud.

When they reach the bottom, someone approaches them and says in a stern female voice, "You call that orderly, men?"

The three shove Tommy, Tammy, and Poof off them and stood up straight while saying, "Sir, no sir!" the twins and Poof quickly get up and salute as well, wondering who that person is. When the person moves closer, the twins find it is an African American woman with a buzzcut, and wearing a high-tech red and black suit.

"Valerie?!" the twins states aloud.

"Who are these people?" Valerie Gray asked.

"New recruits," Darry pronounced, "Found at the Dimmsdale base. M took the risk to save them, sir!"

Valerie turned to M. "You know it's dangerous to enter one of Neutron's bases without the leader's consent. We could have lost you and two of our best soldiers."

"I did it, didn't I?" M responded bluntly, crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess I have to admit it is very impressive you managed to get out of there in one piece." Valerie said with a dull frown. "But Darry, what would your father say when he finds out where you went?"

Darry bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I thought it would be wise if I backed up M in case anything was to happen."

"I didn't need your help anyway, Scottie." M said, pointing at Darry.

Darry just had an unamused expression and simply shrugged his shoulders, "Hm, fine whatever."

Hearing this, M just crossed his arms and turned away. "I guess Scottie still doesn't get what I'm saying." But Darry still didn't react to his insults.

"Um...'cuse me, Miss Valerie?" Tammy raised her hand, catching everyone's attention, "Do you mind telling us what's going on around here?"

"You don't know?" Valerie said, slightly surprised that the two are clueless about the Overlord's reign. She lets out a big sigh, "I'm not the best person to explain it to you guys, but I know someone who can. Follow me." She leads the twins and Poof to a large circle and once the four go inside, a glass tube connects down and sucks them upward while M, Darry, and Junior leave to another room.

As Valerie, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof are sucked upward, the twins can see more of their Resistance headquarters: weapons, missiles, ships, a medic bay, and anything else that is used for war. The twins can guess that whoever the leader is, he is dead-serious about this Resistance.

Soon, the tube leads them to what looks like a control room which holds many computers and any types of communication with the adults (who appear to be comrades of the Nicktoons who joined the resistance) monitoring any situation going on in the five world. They head to center platform where they encounter two adults which Tommy and Tammy instantly recognized.

The man in front has spiky black hair and a small beard, wore an army outfit with an arsenal of weapons around his torso, combat boots, and has a mechanical right arm. Beside him was a muscular tough-looking man with messy red hair, a mustache, and beard. He wears a bazooka over his bare chest, wearing dark green pants, army boots, and sunglasses.

"Danny Fenton?!" Tommy said surprised.

"Carl Wheezer?" Tammy also asked. Both the twins are startled by what this strange world has done to them.

"Sorry," Danny said, looking at them strangely. "Do I know you?"

"New recruits, Fenton," Valerie explained, "Found in Dimmsdale. I took them here so the Commander can give them a full explanation."

Tommy looks at the muscular Carl when he pokes him, "Dude, when did you get so ripped?" But he stopped once Carl leaned down and growled at him. Tommy quickly scurried away and hid behind his sister.

"Good," Danny responded to Valerie. "We can use all the help we can get. But you know the Commander's rule about new recruits."

"Commander?" Tammy asked, "Wait, you're not the leader of the Resistance?"

"That would be me," a female voice said. The twins look up to see a mysterious person watching from the support beams above. The figure jumps down while landing on each beam with grace. The figure lands on the deck and gets up for the twins to get a full view. It was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a dark green headband around her forehead, has a communications device on her right ear, with black lines under her green eyes. She wore a white tanktop and a gray jacket on top, matching her dark gray pants complete with a utility belt and brown army boots.

An older Libby watched the whole scene from in front of a computer and sighed, "Girl's got skills to show."

"I'll say..." Tommy whistled in awestruck before scooting in front of her with a love-struck smile. "I'm Tommy. What's your name?"

Valerie, Carl, and Danny saluted and greeted in a stern voice, "Commander."

Carl then wrapped his arms around the leader and said in a gruff voice, "Welcome back, Commander Vortex." as he held her close.

Tommy's lovey-dovey smile cracked and shattered into a frown of utter shock. "Vortex? As in Cindy Vortex?!"

"You're the leader of the resistance?" Tammy asked also alarmed.

"Duh, of course I am." she said in an angry voice. "Who else? And who are you? New recruits?"

"They were rescued in Dimmsdale, ma'am." Valerie explained. "They express interest in joining the Resistance, but they seem unaware of the war going on in each world."

"Really? That's not something you hear every day." Cindy then turned away from Carl, but smiled at him, "I'll talk to you later, sweetie." and then looked at the twins, "I guess I'll go through the procedure with them."

"Procedure?" Tammy asked with a look of fright.

"It's just an interrogation." Danny explained. "For a background check and to make sure you're not really spies for the Overlord that we're gonna have to kill if you try and deceive us."

Tammy, Tommy, and Poof look at each other uneasily. "Hee hee, why on earth would we wanna do that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Tammy added with a nervous chuckle. "We're not hiding anything important that would make us look totally suspicious..."

* * *

In a dark location, a single light was turned on from a lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. Tammy, Tommy, and Poof were sitting at a small table with Cindy sitting across from them. They were all in a small square room with only one door and a large window. The three gulped as they see Cindy with her legs crossed on the table while polishing a plasma rifle with a white cloth, "So…what makes you think you wanna join the Resistance?"

"Uhh well, we...wanna stop the Overlord's reign of terror?" Tommy answered.

But Cindy suddenly, pounded her weapon on the table, startling them. "What do you think this is? A job interview? I was told you had no idea who the Overlord was! And how is that you have a fairy when no kid in Dimmsdale has had a fairy in years?! And where did you even come from anyway! I've never seen you two before!"

"Uh...uh..." the twins stammered as they look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Poof poof poof!" Poof peeped out and explained to Cindy, "Poof poof Tommy and Tammy… Poof poof Dimmsdale base... Poof poof SpongeTron… Poof poof," he pointed at himself, "Poof! Poof poof Overlord! Poof poof poof! Poof poof!" he finished by holding up his magic rattle.

Tommy and Tammy stare baffled, unable to understand what their fairy godparent was saying. "So you're saying that Tommy and Tammy were born as slaves in the Dimmsdale base where today they found you being captured by SpongeTron and because of the naive innocent fairy you are, they decide to oppose the Overlord, set you free and escape which coincidentally MX-65 came in time to save you," Cindy translated.

"Uh huh." Poof said with a smile and nod.

Cindy stared at the two suspiciously, "Is this true?"

"Uh...yes?" the twins said.

"Interesting…but let's see what the polygraph has to say about that," Cindy said as the polygraph device surfaced from the table. The three gulped realizing the device must have recorded their conversation and detected their lie. Cindy analyzes the device and claims, "Hmm...The polygraph says you three are telling the truth."

"Don't kill us! We don't work for the Overlord!" Tommy screamed, covering his body with his arms from any possible pain. But he stopped, "Wait, what?"

"You mean you believe us?" Tammy asked in shock.

"This thing does at least," Cindy then asks, "But I just want to know one thing. If you've been under the Overlord's reign your whole lives, how is it that you don't know anything about the war with the Overlord?"

"Um...sorry. Since we were raised in slavery, his base educated us into thinking he was…a good guy?" Tammy lied with the polygraph still stable, "Until we saw Poof being captured and decided to oppose…against him?"

Cindy frowned, "Curse that brain-washing propaganda nonsense…" She turns to the twins, "Okay, I guess I believe you. But I still think you're hiding something." Tommy, Tammy, and Poof put on a fake grin as Cindy explained, "It started about twenty years ago before all this happened..." She began explaining, "It was my best friend's 12th birthday party and Neutron and his two idiot friends were invited. However, they never showed up and I assumed they were all gawking at one of Neutron's oh-so 'greatest' inventions. However, the next time we saw Carl and Sheen, they told us Neutron was acting completely weird, like he was not himself."

"What do you mean?" Tammy asked curiously.

"He just snapped all of a sudden." Cindy continued explaining. "He started treating his friends badly, overreacted to little things, he started to seek power, and it was so bad that even his band of Nickdweebs started to notice the change."

"'Nicktoons.'" Tommy corrected until Tammy punched him in the arm.

"Wow, they really educated you in that prison." Cindy luckily assumed. "Anyway, most of us thought he was just under some kind of stress, but as the weeks rolled by, his behavior soon escalated from immature to borderline violent. He changed his wardrobe, stood up to bullies, stood up to me, and gave any villain that stood against the Nicktoons a beating so horrid that it made them wanna go cry to their mommies."

"Oooh, cool." Tommy said amazed.

Poof hit him in the head with his rattle while Tammy cried out, "But that can't be true. Jimmy would never change just like that."

Cindy frowned angrily and said, "I don't know what you guys were taught, but this is the genuine truth. I didn't even get to the worst part yet. After putting up with Neutron's ultra-violent rage, we all tried to avoid him at all cost. He soon began to invent things that could hurt instead of help. The Nicktoons were so disgusted by this that they even considered kicking him off the team, and it was then that Neutron decided to make himself supreme ruler of Retroville. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to rule every world he knew."

The three gasp in shock. "That's horrible!" Tammy said in disbelief of what her idol has become.

"Oh come on!" Tommy said also in disbelief, "How can a geek like him take over five worlds and force any living life-force bigger than him, stronger than him, powerful than him, BIGGER than him into his flying monkeys?"

"As the evil genius he is, he had everything planned out for his upcoming reign," Cindy explained, "Soon, his wish came true when he discovered a powerful crystal in his home world that he used to upgrade and build more of his inventions."

Tammy's eyes brightened in realization. "A crystal?"

"That's right," Cindy said, "He found out that each of the five worlds has a special crystal with powers that relate to each world. As soon as he took over his home world, he went after the Nicktoons' home worlds next, quickly taking them over with an iron fist and forcing its inhabitants to become his slaves and lab rats while sending the rest to search for the other crystals. He already has four in his custody."

"Well, he has the Amity Park Crystal and the Dimmsdale Crystal. So either he has the Pupununu Crystal or the-" Tommy realized something. "So does that mean..."

"That's right. He's missing just one: The Bikini Bottom Crystal." Tommy and Tammy look at each other concern. "That's why our main headquarters is here. Without this world's crystal, this is the only place where he and his SpongeGoons won't track us," Cindy explained, "Luckily, our chief engineer and inventor, Sandy Cheeks, has built this underwater dome for us to survive in."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tommy held up, "So if Neutron is using the other four Crystals, how come he's not a fish thingy or some creepy-looking ghost?"

"Neutron built a special suit that lets him maximize the power of the Crystals without its harmful effects," Cindy explained, "And it is our current mission to prevent Neutron from getting the next. He has most of the Bikini Bottomites mining at Jellyfish Fields."

"So you guys are really the Resistance?" Tammy realized. "How did Jimmy not take you guys prisoner like everyone else?"

Cindy explained, "Well, around the time Neutron took over Retroville, he tried to use his Nicktoon team to help him rule over every other world. But of course, they refused; though Neutron did not take kindly to being defied. So he managed to use the Crystal to fight against the Nicktoons and locate the other three Crystals to take over the other worlds."

"And you, Cindy?"

Cindy frowned while looking away, "I was the first to defy Jimmy Neutron. In return, he kidnapped my parents, destroyed my home, and did everything in his power to ruin the lives of our closest friends along with everyone in Retroville. He banded music for Libby, destroyed hair products for Nick Dean, canceled the Ultralord Show for Sheen, and even made llamas extinct for my SugarPop..."

Tommy almost gagged, "Dude, you and Carl are really a thi-" but Tammy and Poof covered his mouth so Cindy can say more.

"Soon, my friends and I aided the Nicktoons and formed our own Resistance against Neutron," Cindy continued, "Years went by and the war continued. Soon, I was chosen as leader and we approached our other allies to join. During his long reign, we lost and won many battles, but suffered many casualties. The Nicktoons lost their two most important teammates and closest friends. Danny even lost his wife in return; he even has the metal arm to prove it."

The twins and Poof had their eyes widened in horror, hearing what happened. "W-What caused Neutron to become like this?" Tammy wondered.

Cindy bowed her head, "I don't know, but Neutron isn't the same person he was before and we will do whatever it takes to free our worlds and end his reign once and for all," she then looked up with a cold glare, "even if we have to end his life to do it."

The twins and Poof look at each other, seeing Neutron isn't the only person who changed in this world.

* * *

Soon in his main HQ in Retroville, Jimmy is sitting in front of numerous computer screens, monitoring all five worlds from his throne, keeping a lookout for any Resistance forces. As he stares at every computer screen, a voice called him, "Mighty Overlord…" He turns to SpongeTron as the robot bows, "He's arrived, sir."

"Send him in," Jimmy commanded before turning back to the screens. SpongeTron nodded and snaps his fingers. The doors slide open as a large man wearing a ski-mask and black suit equipped with gadgets and weaponry walks in.

The masked man approaches Jimmy, kneels down and bows, "You called me?"

"We had an unfortunate incident occur earlier." Jimmy spoke in a cold tone without even turning to the visitor. "There are two civilians in Dimmsdale who are in possession of a fairy godparent. It wouldn't be as alarming if they weren't unfamiliar. However, they were taken into custody by the Resistance before I could threaten them for information."

The man's eyes widen before he responds, "My...My Overlord, I thought you took custody of every child's fairy in Dimmsdale."

"I thought I did," Jimmy said, "It's also intriguing that the fairy and the two children appear not to be of Dimmsdale, though their stylized forms appear to be that way." He finally turns to the masked man, "I have a job for you. Find that fairy and those two children. I need to find out who they are and what world they originate from. What's more, they may lead us to the Resistance."

"But sir," the man protested as he rises, "If they are with the Resistance, how can we find them? Your SpongeTrons haven't been able to track down their headquarters."

"Tsk. You still lack common sense," Jimmy shook his head in amusement when he takes out the red crystal from his chest and flips it over to the masked man as he catches it. The man's eyes look surprised as he looks up to his Overlord who adds, "You find the fairy, you find the Resistance. Now bring them to me at any costs."

The masked man looked at the crystal and grips it in his palm, "Yes, Your Excellency." He turns away to complete his mission with Jimmy smiling in a sadistic manner.

* * *

At the training room in the Resistance's base, Darry was demonstrating his sharp shooting skills as he shot down five cutouts of the SpongeTrons and the Overlord himself with a Fenton weapon. Junior dons a battle cry as he holds up a large laser axe to slice two mannequins in half, both horizontal and vertical, and throw the axe into another mannequin's forehead. M takes out his spark gun and fires a blast of static upwards, hitting four targets in the middle that are hanging from the ceiling. Cindy then enters the room to find the boys and she stops in front of the doorway, and yells at the top of her lungs, "ATTENTION!"

The three boys walked in line and stood still for their Commander. Cindy takes a step back to show the twins now wearing Resistance attires. Tammy wore a pink headband with a dirty gray vest over a white tank top, silver bands on each wrist a raggedy dark pink plaid skirt, and brown boots. Her brother had a pair of blue goggles on his head, still wore his pink and blue outfit with protective gloves, kneepads, shoulder pads, and black boots. Poof still looked the same except with war marks under his eyes and a black headband.

"This is Tommy and Tammy," Cindy introduced as if the three met them for the first time, "They and Poof are gonna be joining your squad, Fenton."

Though the twins try to look serious and professional as new recruits, they freak out when Junior throws an axe that hits the metal wall, merely inches away to where their heads are.

"What makes you think those shrimps are worthy of joining us?" Junior asked in a harsh negative tone. "How do you know we can even trust them?"

Darry glared down at Junior and salutes to Cindy, "I'll be happy to bring them into my team, Commander."

Cindy salutes back and commands, "M, take these three to where they'll be resting for the night. Make sure they're up and early for our battle plans in the morning."

M salutes and responds, "Yes, Commander."

* * *

Soon, M leads Tommy and Tammy though the hallway to where their room should be. "The Commander trusts you, I presume?" M asked the two.

"She does." Tammy answered. "The three of us talked and she let us join you guys to stop the Overlord."

"So you were able to pass the polygraph huh?" M guessed.

"Yeah, we sure di-" but Tammy froze in wonder, "Wait, how did you kn-"

"You'll be bunking with these two," M said opening the door to their room. Tommy and Tammy peek inside the room to see two familiar and crazy tykes. It was Twitchy jumping up and down on a top part of a bunk bed. He was still wearing his long-sleeved red shirt and overalls, only the legs seemed to be torn off, and he was wearing an army helmet. "Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!" Twitchy said rapidly until he bounced too high, hitting the head of his helmet on the ceiling and falling to the ground next to his younger brother.

Next to him was Crash, however, he seemed to be the one sitting still due to being in a wheelchair with his feet placed on leg rests, and was only wearing white and red-stripped boxers, his purple boots, his usual crash helmet, and a water helmet for breathing.

"Make yourselves at home." M said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Crash and Twitchy laughed merrily until the twins approached them. "Crash? Twitchy?" Tommy asked in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Oh howdy," Crash greeted cheerfully. "Umm...who in tarnation are you guys?"

"It's us, Tammy and Tommy." Tammy reminded him, until she remembered that was a mistake. "Oh, but you guys probably don't know who we are."

Twitchy suddenly grabbed both their hands and shook them rapidly, "Nicetomeetyouagaineventhoughwenevermetbefore. I'mTwitchyandthisismybrotherCrash. We'repartoftheResistance,youmustbepartoftheResistancenowtoo."

Once Twitchy let go, it took a few seconds for their arms to stop shaking on their own, but the two were in shock by what they were seeing. "Twitchy..." Tommy said in amazement. "You're talking so fast I can't even understand you."

Crash wheeled himself next to the twins and said, "He said it was nice to meet y'all. He only talks that way cuz we stash lots of food under his pillow. Don't tell our ma or the scary commander lady though."

But then Tammy noticed Crash still sitting in the wheelchair. "Crash, what happened to you?"

"Was it your bones, your shins, or your spine this time?" Tommy dully guessed.

"Why, it's my legs." Crash explained. "Years ago when our home was invaded and my pa disappeared, a big blast destroyed our house and it all came topplin' down. I was underneath it, but I couldn't use my legs anymore, so now I gotta sit in here since I can no longer walk or run."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Crash," Tammy said, "Do Kida and Yuki know about this?"

"Who?" Crash asked confused.

"Hmm...Yuki, Darry's sister; and Kida, Tak's daughter?" Tommy answered.

"Gee,whoarethey? IneverheadofYukiorKidainmyentirelife! DoyouknowYukiandKida? IknowCrashandIhaven't," Twitchy said while jumping in place.

Crash answered for them, "Darry never had a sister. He probably would have until he lost his ma at a young age. And Tak, he's busy travelin' to 'em other worlds lookin' for more recruits. He doesn't have time to raise a family of his own."

The twins and Poof glance at each other when Tammy yawns loudly, "Gee, is it that late already? I guess we better rest now. I better change into my comfortable pjs." She takes off her vest and is about to take off her tank top. She glares at the boys, "Um…do you mind?"

"Ooh…" the boys understood.

"CrashhastovisitBusteratthemedicbayanyway," Twitchy said, pushing Crash in his wheelchair out of the room, "Nicemeetingyouguyswhomknowournamesbutweneverheardofbefore. Bye!" Crash and Twitchy exit the room followed by Tommy and Poof until Tammy pulls them back inside.

"What are you doing?" Tammy said to the boys.

"Dude, I don't wanna see my sister changing," Tommy said, covering his eyes, until Tammy whacks him on the head.

"I only said that so they would leave and we can have this room to ourselves," Tammy explained, "So we can figure out what the hell happened to Jimmy Neutron, our friends, and this universe!"

"Huh, that's what I was wondering too." Tommy pondered. "It's weird. Jimmy's an evil dictator, Cindy's leader of the Resistance, Carl's buff, Darry's a stiff, and Junior...let's not even get started with him. At least Crash and Twitchy are the same, though Crash lost mobility of his legs."

"But how did this all happen?" Tammy asked, pacing the room in panic. "Everything was normal this morning!"

"Poof poof! Retrace steps!" Poof suggested.

Tommy smiled. "Great idea, Poof. Let's think back to that morning. You went to see Jimmy after school and he wasn't an evil Overlord then, right?"

"Right." Tammy said with a nod.

"And then, that's when you had the dumb idea to go back in time to when he was our age, right?"

"Right. Hey! It wasn't a dumb idea!"

"Yes, it was! That's when we went to Clockwork where he warned us that messing with the past will upset the space-time continuum! But you didn't listen and went back to the past anyway!"

"Right!"

"And in the past, I stopped you from asking Jimmy to the dance, we went back to the present, and that's how we ended up here."

Tammy held her chin in thought, "Hmm, it still doesn't make any sense."

"There has to have been something that happened when we left the past."

Poof's eyes suddenly widen and he starts waving his arms to get their attention, "Tammy! Tommy!"

"What is it, Poof?" Tommy asked.

But before they could figure out what he was saying, they suddenly hear a knock at the door. The two momentarily panic until Tommy whispers, "I wish we were changed in our pajamas."

Poof waves his rattle and Tammy and Tommy's rebel clothes were replaced by their pajamas. "Come in!" Tammy called.

The door opened and Buster walks in, pushing Crash into the room while Twitchy followed. Buster looked mostly the same except he was wearing a white apron with a nurse's hat that had a red cross on it, a water helmet, and had dark circles under his eyes from either lack of sleep or distress.

"Buster!" Tammy called out happily. "You're here too! Thank goodness!" Buster just stared at her dully as he parked Crash right next to his bed, and didn't respond back to her.

"Well, it looks like he's still the silent weirdo we all know and love." Tommy pointed out in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

"See?" Crash said cheerfully as Buster picked him up out of the wheelchair and placed him in his bed. "I told y'all they were funny." Buster tucked him in and then whispered into Twitchy's ear before walking out of the room. As he left, he sighed sadly and then slumped forward out the door.

"At least some of the people we knew haven't changed the least," Tammy looked on the bright side.

"But Buster does look more...quiet than usual." Tommy noticed.

"Oh, our big brother, Buster, hasn't been the same since our pappy left." Crash explained. "He doesn't talk to anyone anymore, except me and Twitchy, and sometimes to Junior."

Tammy and Tommy glance at each other in concern until Twitchy points out, "Bustersayswehavetogotosleepnow,Crash."

"Okie-dokie!" Crash said before clapping his hands which shuts the light off. "Goodnight!" Twitchy zooms up the ladder to his bed and flops down on the mattress, immediately falling asleep.

Tammy then whispered to her brother, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow when we're alone again."

"Got it." Tommy whispered back as he nodded. Tammy then lied down on the lower bunk while Tommy climbed up to the top. Tammy tucks in Poof beside her and they all went to sleep after a very exhausting and eventful day.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone was still sleeping soundly, including the twins and Poof until they suddenly felt a loud quake that knocked everyone out of their beds with a jolt. Tammy and Tommy groaned as they lied on the floor after being thrown off their beds, but then they yelped when they hear a loud siren going off and see a red light flashing in their room.

"Boy howdy!" Crash shouted as he used his arms to push his upper body up. "It's happenin' again!"

"What's happening?" Tammy wondered as Tommy covered his head with a pillow.

Suddenly, the door opens and Darry rushes in. "Guys, get up! There's an invasion of ST-Units in Bikini Bottom! We have to stop them before they try to force more citizens to find the last crystal!" and rushes out of the room.

* * *

Soon, Tommy and Tammy dress in their rebel clothes as everyone meets with Commander Cindy in the control room. The two join Darry, M, and Junior, who pouted and crossed his arms.

The room shakes some more as Cindy quickly instructs, "There's not much time left so listen up! We'll split up to take down those ST goons. Darry, your squad of Tammy, Tommy, Junior, and M will drive those robots out of town. My squad of Carl, Danny, and Valerie will try to drive the Bikini Bottomites somewhere safe until you guys complete your mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Darry, Junior, Tammy, and M all say with a salute.

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am!" Tommy quickly said as he saluted as well.

Cindy then pointed and yelled, "NOW GET OUT THERE AND WIN THIS!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" they all shout before leaving up the tube that will take them up to the surface.

Darry, M, and Junior exit the base and charge into battle with the two former wearing air helmets to breathe. However, Tammy and Tommy fall behind and keel over while desperately trying to hold their breath since they did not have any oxygen.

Poof rushed over and shook his rattle so air helmets can be placed around Tommy and Tammy's head. Afterwards, the two let out a gasp of breath. "…I think I prefer Neutron's air gum better," he admitted to his sister while panting.

"Agreed." Tammy said, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

In the streets of Bikini Bottom, the SpongeTron robots were hoarding a bunch of Bikini Bottom citizens into a big group as SpongeTron 001 shouted, "You are all under new orders from the Overlord to search for the rare Bikini Bottom Crystal for His Overlordship!"

The citizens panic until the ground begins to shake and Junior suddenly lunges forward and pounds the ground with his immense strength, cracking the ground beneath the robots. "Stop right there, evil SpongeTrons!" Tammy warned them.

"Yeah, haven't you guys ever heard of the world 'democracy'?" Tommy asked.

SpongeTron scoffs out loud, "So if it isn't the two escapees with the illegal fairy who opposed the Mighty Overlord? Get them!" The other SpongeTrons hold up their weapons pointing at the Resistance fighters.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" Tammy asked Darry.

"Say what?" Darry asked confused at what she means.

"Oh right," Tammy realized and cleared her throat, "Nicktoon Resistance, GO!"

M and Darry seemed to be the only ones who reacted and took off to battle the robots, but Junior stopped a second and called out, "Your stupid battle cry is so stupid!" and ran off to fight.

Tammy just growled through her teeth in anger until a SpongeTron robot charged from behind her. Before she could react, it suddenly short-circuited and fell to the ground. She turned to see M with his hands in the air after stopping the robot. "Thanks." she said with a smile.

M nodded in approval and he runs up to fight more SpongeTrons as Tammy asked Poof, "Poof, I wish for my Star Baton and Tommy's magic rifle."

"Poof, poof!" Poof said with a smile as he waves his rattle, making Tammy's baton appear in her hands and turning into Tommy's magic rifle.

While the Bikini Bottom citizens were running from the robots in panic. They stopped when Danny Phantom hovered over them and Valerie was next to him on her jet board. "This way!" she called to them. "We'll take you somewhere safe!"

The citizens agree and they all follow the heroes away from the battle. Darry faced the robot, oddly not in his ghost form, and reached into his side pockets, pulling out a bunch of pellets that he threw at the robots' feet, blowing them away. But then, SpongeTron extends his arm and grabs Darry's neck from behind, and pins him to the ground, aiming a sparking electric plug at him.

But before he could strike, a blast of magic hits SpongeTron away and causes him to let go of Darry. Tommy rushed over to the teen and asked, "Are you okay, Dar? Why didn't you just phase through the ground? Or at least change into your ghost form?"

However, Darry pushes Tommy away and takes out two kali sticks charging with ghost-powered energy. "Depending on superpowers is for the weak who lack strong will." he said without looking and charges after another ST-Unit. Tommy was perplexed by Darry's behavior and lack of using his ghost powers that he always loved using in battle. But then another ST-Unit snuck up from behind him and he quickly used his magic rifle to blast it away.

Junior charged at SpongeTron with his fist as he growled in anger, but the robot rocketed in the air out of the way, causing Junior to punch a building, leaving a large dent in it. SpongeTron landed somewhere else on the ground as Tammy walked up behind him. "SpongeTron!" she called to him. "Don't you remember your programming? You were designed to help people, not enslave them! That's what Jimmy created you for!"

SpongeTron just stared at her with a raised eyebrow until he laughed it off. "Help people? Little girl, my Creator designed me to deal with rebellions like you! And you clearly have no idea how our Overlord works." he powered up his sonic cannon. "I'll show you just what he created me to do with free-thinkers such as yourself."

"What about your other Creator?" Tammy asked again, "The one Jimmy based your design on? What did you do with him?!"

"Other Creator?" SpongeTron asked as he aimed his weapon at Tammy. "As a matter of fact..." but he was suddenly blasted away by Tommy before he could finish.

"Snap out of it, Tammy!" Tommy scolded, "That's not the real SpongeTron anymore! He has no idea that he's supposed to be good."

Once Darry and Junior took down the last of the remaining SpongeTron robots, only 001 was left and was beginning to malfunction from the last attack. SpongeTron glared at the group and snarled, "This isn't over yet, Resistance. The Overlord will triumph!" black smoke then came out of his fingertips. The five Resistance fighters go after him though the black smoke, but they were too late as the black smoke fades and SpongeTron is nowhere in sight.

"Ha!" Tommy laughed victoriously. "We beat him."

But Junior suddenly smacked him upside the head and said, "No, we didn't, stupid! He always says that when the battle is over. It only means we'll soon face him again."

"You could've said that first." Tommy groaned, annoyed.

"But he's right." M also explained. "You newbies better get used to this. Nearly every day we'll be fighting to protect this world. First it's fighting in the streets to keep more from coming and soon it'll be the excavation site to stop the search of the Bikini Bottom Crystal."

Tammy and Tommy glance at each other uneasily until they hear the sound of Cindy yelling, "Guys!" and they all turn to see her and the rest of the adults following her. She stands in front of the kids, "Status report." she ordered.

Darry directly responded, "We managed to successfully fight off the ST-Units before the latter made a hasty retreat."

"Good." Cindy responded, though sounding less than thrilled. "I wouldn't call it 'successful', but the job is done at least. We were able to bring the remaining citizens safely out of the Overlord's clutches, so I suppose this makes the mission complete."

However, they all hear something from behind the trashcans, and Danny instinctively fires three ghost rays at it, blowing it apart only to reveal Twitchy and Crash. Twitchy yelps and ducks down while Crash rolls backwards in his wheelchair, bumping into a mailbox. "Crash?! Twitchy?!" Cindy yelled angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

Valerie crossed her arms as she glared at the two, "Haven't we told you both to stay inside the base until we get back?"

"What? And miss all the good fun?" Crash shrugs off.

"We love seeing you guys fight the bad robots and keep 'em outta our home." Twitchy said with a nervous grin.

"Barnacles!" Junior cursed at his two older brothers. "You guys don't know how serious this is! You would both just get in the way since neither of you know how to fight!" Twitchy and Crash frown, turning away from Junior. Tommy and Tammy look at each other, remembering how close the three siblings are supposed to be.

Darry decided to break the awkwardness of the situation by suggesting, "Well, I guess we should go back to base and restock ammo for the next fight."

Everyone silently agreed and started to walk back until Tommy stopped them, "Wait! Aren't we gonna celebrate?"

Everybody stared at him oddly. "'Celebrate?'" Cindy questioned.

"Yeah like hang out at the movies, get ice cream, have fun?" Tommy suggested.

Tammy added, "Yeah, we used to...hear stories about how the Nicktoons would go out and do stuff like that after a victory against evil."

"I definitely remember that." Danny said, looking at the ground, thinking fondly. "It's something we haven't done in years."

"Y'all mean we can celebrate whenever we win against the Overlord's forces?" Crash asked with a smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fenton." Cindy scolded. "We have nothing to celebrate until this war is over. We're soldiers, not children."

"In case you've forgotten, Commander, at least six percent of us are." Danny bluntly pointed out.

"No, the Commander's right, Dad." Darry angrily added, "We don't need to be doing anything childish to get in the way of our goal."

"Heck yeah!" Junior raised a fist, "The only fun we can have is when we have the Overlord's big head piked on a stick!"

"But don't you guys ever take a break from all the fighting and just go out and get something to eat?" Tammy asked.

"Are you kidding?" M asked, stomping his feet. "The only time we go out to one of the towns is to pick up weapons and supplies. I've never hung out anywhere in my life."

Twitchy bowed his head in sadness and muttered, "I woulda liked to do that."

Junior daggered at the squirrel and shouted, "You would!" His response was Twitchy hissing at him and Crash wheeling himself away.

But Valerie smiled and added, "You know, maybe we should go out for a bit. Just to lighten things up."

Danny enthusiastically suggested, "We can go to the Nasty Burger and pick up some lunch."

"What?!" Darry yelled bitterly. "But Dad, that'll put us off our training schedule!"

"He's right. It's better if we go back to our headquarters for more training," Cindy commanded.

But Carl then held her shoulders. "Come on, sweetie. You really should let them go. They're offering to pick us up some lunch anyway and it's been a while since we had anything special. Besides...it'll give us some alone time."

Cindy placed a hand on the front of her helmet and gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you all have permission to go where ever you want." she turned away to head back to the base. "Just bring me back a milkshake."

Valerie smiled in joy and was about to give Danny a hug until he gestured her not to. However, the rest of the boys began to pout except for Crash and Twitchy. Crash joyfully said, "I better go ask Buster to change me into something fun and fancy." Twitchy hopped onto the back of his wheelchair before Crash sped away.

Tommy approached them and said, "But Darry, you love going out. You always have fun with your friends."

"What do you think I am? A kid?" Darry snapped at him. "You're just like my dad! He doesn't respect any of my ghost hunting skills, and he doesn't care that I'm bent on trying to avenge everything that happened to me- happened to us."

Darry marches away with as Tommy looks back at his friends with Poof patting him on the shoulder. "What did Neutron do to you guys?" Tommy wondered aloud.

* * *

Later that day, the Fenton RV was driving through Amity Park down the streets as it reached the town. Danny was driving with Valerie in the passenger seat while in the back were Tammy, Tommy, Poof, Darry, M, Junior, Crash, and Twitchy. Both sponges were wearing water helmets to breathe, but Darry and Junior were both sulking in their seats. Tammy looks back and sighs when M places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about them. They've always been like this."

"Not the way I remember." Tammy whispers as she bows her head.

Tommy looks out the window and wonders, "Is it safe to be out here?"

"Don'tworry!" Twitchy says speedily as he drinks a soda. "TheOverlordonlycomesonTuesdaysandtherearehardlyanySpongeTronsoutatthistime! Everyonecanbereallynicetoussincewefighttheoverlordandwehelppeople! Wedowedo!"

Crash, wearing a shirt and pants along with a water helmet, translated, "He said it's safe."

The RV drives through a gate as it finally reaches the town. While Amity Park didn't look too different, it was noticeably bleaker with not a lot of people wandering about, and those who were seemed anxious or broken down. Strangely, there didn't seem to be any ghosts haunting the town like there usually were.

Soon they all reach the Nasty Burger and they park the RV in a parking lot. Danny and Valerie get out and open the back to let the kids out. They all hop onto the ground while Twitchy set up the wheelchair and Danny placed Crash inside. "So...what's in the Nasty Burger?" M wondered curiously.

"Lots to eat." Danny answered with a smile until he wondered, "I just hope the menu hasn't changed much these past twenty years."

"A menu?" M asked again.

"Dude, do you ever have fun at all?" Tommy asked, "Then again, you hang with those two killjoys."

"M's like you," Valerie explained, "He has never heard of fun or anything about the real world before the Overlord took over."

"Then how is it you know more about 'fun' and 'hanging out' than anyone who's lived his whole life right under the Overlord's thumb?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"Uh…we hacked into…the internet?" Tammy suggested dryly.

"And the Overlord really wanted us to be smart like him." Tommy quickly added. "Like did you know Jimmy Neutron can't stand the sound of nails on a chalkboard? Or that his favorite drink is Purple Flurp?"

Darry's eyes widen in surprise. "No, I didn't." he suddenly grabbed Tommy's arm and yanked him away. "You wanna hang out? Let's hang out."

As the two left, Danny shouted after them, "Meet back here in an hour!"

As people passed them by, they all pointed at them and whispered amongst each other, "Look. It's the Resistance."

"They're the ones that fight against the Overlord's forces."

"They've gone into the prison cells and escaped with their lives."

"I heard their leader fought the Overlord and lived to tell about it."

Tammy seemed uncomfortable with all the chatter around them. "Guys, everyone is staring at us."

Danny assured her, "That's the price of being part of a Resistance movement. You get used to it after a while."

"Told y'all everyone was nice." Crash said before cracking his knuckles. "I'll keep 'em occupied with my rad skills."

"You're confined to a wheelchair," Tammy bluntly pointed out. "What can you do?"

Crash just snapped his fingers. "Come on, Twitchy!" the squirrel hopped on the back of the wheelchair again and Crash wheeled himself at fast speed down the street, popping wheelies as he drove past bystanders.

Junior just crossed his arms and frowned, "Hmph! Those guys are such babies." and stormed away.

Tammy and M stare at each other after everyone left until Valerie smiled and said, "Guess it's just you two. You go on ahead and Danny and I will get the food. We'll all meet up back here in an hour."

M just shrugs and walks off while Tammy follows him. When she tries to catch up to M, she gasps when she spots a nearby wall with Wanted Posters that each have Darry, Cindy, Danny, Junior, and Valerie's faces on them, and reward money and the words 'dead or alive' at the bottom. Tammy gasped and looks around to see no one here. She rips the posters off the wall, crumples them up and stacks them into a trashcan. "Don't worry about it, four-eyes." M assured, watching her. "No one really turns us in, unless they're jerks who only wanna get on the Overlord's good side. Plus we wouldn't let them take us 'dead or alive.'"

"They said that all of you guys used to be prisoners before joining the Resistance," Tammy mentioned, "How did you get captured?"

"Those are only rumors." M said desolately. "Only I was the one who was actually a prisoner, and I wasn't captured. I was born there."

Tammy gasped in shock before responding, "You mean you were born as a slave? Does it have to do with your powers? How did you escape?"

"It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" M suddenly shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Tammy waved off when she looks down and says, "I...never got the chance to thank you for what you did for us."

M soon calmed down and responded, "Sure...It's no big deal. It's what we do."

Tammy soon smiled and suggested, "Well, how about I get you some ice cream to repay you?"

"What's ice cream?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Darry were walking around town as they talk about things, notably about the Overlord. "So..." Darry was asking, "What would you say are the Overlord's weak points?"

Tommy just guessed, "Well, he doesn't like anyone touching his stuff. You might wanna ask Tammy about that. She knows more about him than anybody."

Darry growled in frustration. "I need all I can get if I'm gonna get to that Overlord."

"You really gotta stop that, dude." Tommy mentioned. "You being all mopey and stiff is really unsettling. I swear you're just like...you're just like...you're just like your dad!"

Darry's eyes widen in shock before he furiously leans in on Tommy, "Don't EVER say that again! EVER!"

However, Tommy didn't feel threatened and just backed away. "I'm used to your little temper tantrums. But this is not like it's supposed to be. If...I had known some other version of you, you'd be the funnest, nicest, somewhat immature person I know who'd be my best friend. But this isn't the Darry I wanna know."

Darry just gives a big sigh and calms down. "You should know what life under the Overlord's reign is like, Tommy." He said bleakly, "But you don't know what it's been like for me."

Tommy got a look of sympathy. "It's about your mother, isn't it? The Commander told me. Was she...captured by the Overlord?"

Darry sadly shook his head. "No...She was killed." Tommy gasped in horror, hearing this news. Seeing how the Darry he knew usually sulked over his mother's absence, but now this Darry is affected by the mother he no longer has. "It happened when I was really young." Darry continued explaining. "She was part of the early Resistance with my dad. In one of the Overlord's attacks, she got caught in the line of fire and even though my dad tried to save her, he failed and lost his arm because of it."

Tommy was stunned and unwillingly, he asks, "How old were you when that happened?"

"I was about two-years-old."

"So that's why Yuki doesn't exist." Tommy realized. "Mrs. Fenton died before Yuki could even be born."

"What?" Darry asked, looking confused by what he heard him say.

"Nothing," Tommy quickly responded, "I just said, you...keep on trying to help your dad and avenge your mom. But at least you and your dad have your ghost powers to help you out."

Darry just frowns and reaches into his pocket, pulling out an ecto-gun. "Like I told you before," he says while twirling the pistol around his finger. "Superpowers are for the weak." and then sharply shot an ecto-blast at a nearby soda can, knocking it into a garbage bin.

Tommy just crossed his arms and turned his head with a frown. "You loved using your ghost powers."

"Well, I don't anymore." Darry said in a focused tone. Tommy pouted and marched away, not noticing the silent frown on Darry's face.

* * *

Poof was looking around when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Tammy and M. "Okay, Poof, I wish M and I had ice cream cones," she asked.

"Poof poof!" Poof said about to raise his rattle until.

"Wait," M warned, "I don't recommend your fairy using any magic. Need I remind you that you're still being hunted by the Overlord?"

Tammy got a nervous look on her face as she remembered the incident of when she first arrived, "Oh, right. I don't even wanna think of what might happen if I lose Poof to him. Or what would've happened if I had lost him and Tommy if you didn't show up when you did." M nodded when Tammy asks again, "Was it you who rigged the procedure so we can be on the Resistance?" M turned and said nothing when Tammy once again asks, "Why did you save me and my family?"

M looked back at her and finally says, "I...have this feeling that you and your brother are different, like you're not from around here. There's something about you two that can help me in my goal so I used my ability to help you pass."

But before Tammy could ask him any questions, Crash sped around the corner in his wheelchair with Twitchy pushing him. "Boy howdy!" Crash said in excitement. "This place sure is fun. I never get around so much back at home."

Poof groaned in annoyance when he senses something odd. He turns to the street, but spots no one here. "Crash, you should be more careful so you don't fall out of that thing." Tammy scolded. "Why don't you guys find Junior and see what he's up to?"

"Junior?" Crash said with an angered frown. "Junior-who?"

Tammy looked concerned, seeing their bitter faces at the mention of their once beloved younger brother. "SpongeBob Jr.? Your little brother?"

Twitchy just blew a raspberry and walked away, pushing Crash in his chair. "Hedon'tneedus!" Twitchy said rapidly. "Wedon'tneedhim!"

"It's weird." Tammy said as she watched them leave. "They and Junior used to be inseparable."

"You seem to know more about the members of the Resistance," M said suspiciously, "For someone who met them for the first time. But how?"

Tammy almost sweats, not sure what to say to someone she barely knows. But she was considering the truth as M has saved him and her brother a few times before. She takes a deep breath and says, "You wanna know the truth? The thing is Tommy and I are from another-" Suddenly, a net shot out of nowhere and captured the fairy baby. "Poof!" Tammy cried as Poof was trapped inside.

The net recoiled backwards and Tammy and M follow it to see the metal cord connected to a gun that was held by the masked man in black that had been sent out by the Overlord. "Tammy!" Poof called out as the masked man held the net which Poof was unable to escape from.

"Let him go!" Tammy demanded.

"You want your precious fairy so badly?" the man asked as he prepared to leave. "Then come get him." M quickly took out his spark gun and fired at the masked man, but he quickly jumped out of the way of the blast and proceeded to run away.

* * *

Tommy was walking around, still angry from his confrontation with Darry. However, Darry was doing the same thing and they both inadvertently run into each other, but did not say anything and simply turned away. However, they see the masked man run from around a corner and climb the fire escape of a building. From inside the net, Poof calls out, "Tommy, help!"

Tommy sees this and cries out, "Poof!" Darry narrows his eyes and reaches into one of his side pockets and pulls out a small disk which he hurls at the top of one of the buildings. As the masked man leaps from one building to another, the disk on the other roof beeps and explodes, causing the man to miss his footing and fall on the ground.

As Darry and Tommy run towards him, the masked man quickly stood up and spots an open door to an abandoned storage house. He runs inside with Poof and shuts the door behind him before the boys could catch up. Darry turns the knob, but finds that the man locked it. While Darry bangs on the door, trying to break it open, Tommy does the same until shouting, "There's no time! You gotta use your powers to phase us in!"

"No!" Darry said, continuing to bang the door, "I... can't...!"

"Yes… you… can!"

"I can't!" Darry said, trying to break through, "I don't have ghost powers!"

Hearing this, Tommy momentarily stopped trying to open the door. "What?" he asked in stun.

M and Tammy finally caught up to see the door in front of them. They look around for another way in when M spots an open window. He takes a small device from his cloak and pushes a button which turns into his hoverboard. He hops on with Tammy as they float upward and towards the window.

Inside the storage house, the masked man has Poof in his custody and confirms it to his master on the communicator. "My Liege," he speaks into his wrist device. "I have the fairy you requested and am on my way to Retroville."

_"Excellent."_ the Overlord responds through the communicator. _"Bring it here, along with its godchildren."_

But then, the masked man hears a noise and he turns to see M and Tammy coming toward him on the hoverboard through the glass window. Tammy yells as she jumps off the board with her leg held forward and she lands a kick at the man's face, causing him to drop Poof on the ground.

M charged his spark gun and fires electric shots at the masked man as he dodges the attack. This distracts him as Tammy runs over and releases Poof from the net. "Poof, are you alright?" she asked him.

Poof flies in the air and waves his arms happily. "Poof alright!" and hugs Tammy which she gratefully returns.

M stays alert for the masked man until he suddenly comes out from behind a corner and aims his net gun at Tammy and Poof. "You are both coming with me under orders of the Overlord!"

Tammy held Poof close and stood defiantly as she shouted, "Never! Even if it is Jimmy Neutron, I'll NEVER surrender and risk losing Poof!"

Before the masked man could respond, the door and part of the wall suddenly flew across the room, and everyone saw Darry and Tommy standing behind Junior, who had his fist held out.

The masked man backed away while muttering, "There's too many of them." and suddenly grabbed another gun out of his belt and fired it at the ceiling, causing the ceiling to blow apart and fall toward the kids while he quickly makes his escape.

"He's not getting away," M said and moves upfront on his hoverboard to go after him.

As M flew out of the wrecked storage house, he managed to catch up to the masked man. But even though he was attempting to escape, he suddenly stopped, allowing M to hover over him and aim his spark gun at him. "I got you now, you mook!" M shouted, charging up his spark gun.

"MX-65." the masked man said in a calm tone. "You're doing well since your...liberation."

M lowered his weapon in stunned silence until he shook his head and aimed his weapon back at the man. "Don't move and shut up!" he furiously ordered.

But the masked man still spoke despite the threat, "I've noticed you've teamed up with the Resistance and chose to stand against our Overlord. Tell me, do they know about your true nature?"

M's hands shook as he tried to hold his weapon straight. "Just...shut up and...don't say another word!"

"The Overlord wanted me to tell you that in the event your comrades do find out what you're truly are; you're always welcome back home." M looked at the masked man, wondering about the Overlord's offer when magical bullets shot at the masked man.

The masked man looked up to see Tammy riding Poof as a small purple fighter plane. Tammy aims and fires as Poof shoots from his machine gun. The masked man quickly ducks to avoid the shots and proceeds to open a nearby manhole and jump in, using the sewers as a means of escape from the Resistance. Tammy then hops off of Poof and rushes to M. "Are you okay, M? Did he hurt you?"

But M pulled his arm away and spoke in a bitter tone, "I'm fine, Four-Eyes. I was about to take him into custody until you showed up."

Tammy seemed taken aback as she took a step away from him, "Um, sorry."

M just turned around and started marching back. "Let's just find the others and go back home already."

* * *

Being hunted by your idol should be a lot better than it sounds, right? Please review what you think so far and stick around for Part 3!


	4. The Fairy Effect: Part 3

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 3**

* * *

Soon, all the kids had met up with Valerie and Danny at the Nasty Burger and had taken the food into the RV and went back to Bikini Bottom. It was awkward silence the whole way back to headquarters even after they reached their destination and ate their food. Finally, the silence ends when Carl Wheezer approaches Cindy. "Here, snookums. Had them get you something." he said, holding up a bag of food plus a Nasty shake.

Cindy smiled gratefully as she said, "Oh, thank you, honey-pie. You always know just what I like."

Tommy dully frowned at having to listen. "Never seen her that happy when she was married to Neutron." he muttered before eating a fry.

Tammy was slurping on her drink when she stops and holds her stomach. "Uugh...I don't feel so good. I think it's the caffeine..." she moaned when she raised her hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure," Cindy said, not even paying attention to her. "It's right down the hall on your left."

Tammy rushed down the hall while Tommy stared at her with a raised eyebrow. But he realized what she's up to and claims, "Uh, I gotta go the bathroom too. Need to change Poof's diaper."

"Poof?" Poof questioned, knowing he's actually old enough to go to the bathroom himself until Tommy grabs him and rushes down the hall and to the left where Tammy is.

Before Tammy tried to rush into the room, Tommy held his hand on the door to keep it closed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to splash my face with water until I wake up from this horrible nightmare!" Tammy cried out.

"I know how you feel, Tammy." Tommy responded, "But we both know this is all really happening. Our whole world has changed and we can't do anything to change it back."

Tammy bowed her head sadly and said, "I just wish I knew how this all happened."

"Maybe Jimmy's just in a bad mood because I sprayed him in the face with cologne when we were in the past." Tommy sadly assumed.

Tammy raised her head up when her eyes widen. "Wait, what was that?"

"Don't you remember?" Tommy asked. "I had to keep you from talking to Jimmy, so I covered our escape by spraying him in the face with some perfume bottle that was in front of him."

"Hmm…" Tammy wondered and asks, "What was the name of the perfume bottle?"

"I dunno. I wasn't paying attention since I was dragging you out of the past so you wouldn't meddle with the time stream."

"Name Megalomanium!" Poof said.

"Megalo-whaty-what?" Tommy questioned with an odd look.

Poof was about to supposedly explain until Valerie approached them. "Hey, you two." she said with her hands on her hips. "I heard what happened back in Amity Park."

"Oh really," Tammy said in a discouraged tone. "Are you gonna demote us or something? What rank are we anyway?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Valerie said with a smile. "I just thought I'd give you a little more insight of what goes on around here. Come with me and I'll explain." Tammy and Tommy look at each other in uncertainty, but simply shrug and follow the older woman. Poof just sighs in disappointment, missing another chance to help his godchildren learn of what caused this world.

Valerie walks down a section of the base with Tammy and Tommy following her. "I've noticed you seem to act like you know all of us pretty well. But at the same time, you seem to not know us at all."

"Well, you see," Tammy tried to explain, "The thing about that is..."

But Valerie just chuckled, "Relax, will ya? That's why I brought you here. To educate you a little bit more on what everybody's reason for being here is." She stops in front of the training room where Tammy and Tommy peek in to see Darry, retooling a ghost weapon before firing it at a target, hitting it right down the middle. "I heard you found out about Darry's mother, and his other little secret."

"That he doesn't have ghost powers like his dad." Tommy answered. "But how is that possible?"

"It wasn't." Valerie sadly explained. "Over a year ago when fighting the Overlord's forces, _he_ showed up and used the Amity Park Crystal on Darry. Afterwards, Darry couldn't go ghost anymore and couldn't use any of his ghost powers. They were just gone...forever."

"That's horrible," Tommy said surprised by this.

"Isn't it?" Valerie replied in a grim tone. "However, that didn't stop Darry from wanting revenge. I ended up training him to use ghost weapons as a new way of fighting. I taught him everything I know, and he soon became to most dangerous ghost hunter I'd ever seen- even more dangerous than the Fentons…or me." They see Darry toss a ghost weapon aside and quickly pull out two ecto-knives from his back pockets and twirl them in his hands before hurling them and two targets, getting another bull's-eye. "His father worries about him and thinks he's gone too far with this training, but Darry refuses to listen and this just puts them at odds so they hardly ever speak to each other."

The twins stare in sadness over what has become of their enthusiastic leader and best friend. "What about Junior?" Tammy wondered.

She turns toward the same room to see Junior doing pull-ups on a high bar. "Junior was only three the last time he saw his father, SpongeBob. After they attacked Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was captured by the Overlord's forces and we haven't seen him since. Even though, he's known him the shortest out of all his siblings, Junior became determined to get him back after hearing all the stories his mother told him about SpongeBob. As you can see, Junior became the hardcore, aggressive, little terror you see now."

The twins watch as Junior pulls upward and flips over to a mannequin with Jimmy's face on it. He punctures a fist through the mannequin's chest, pulls out a piece of stuffing that's shaped like a "heart" and crushes it in his fist. They both look sickened by this as Tommy says, "Those aren't the words I had in mind to describe him."

Tammy turns to Valerie and asked, "Val, you knew the Nicktoons, right?"

"Of course," Valerie nodded.

"Do you know someone named Timmy Turner?"

Valerie looked solemn as she answered, "As a matter of fact, I do. Around the time of the Overlord began his reign over all the worlds, the Nicktoons fought against him. Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak managed to hold out, but Timmy wasn't so lucky. He was captured by Neutron and taken to his base in Retroville. We've tried many times to go in and find him, but with no luck. Like SpongeBob, we aren't even sure if he's alive or not."

Tommy and Tammy both gasp in shock and horror as if about to cry. "No..." Tommy muttered.

Poof's lip quivered when he asked. "Mama? Dada?"

Tammy understood, "What about Cosmo and Wanda? His fairies?"

"We don't know. After Neutron took over Dimmsdale, he began apprehending every fairy that lived there. Some managed to escape back to their own world, but Timmy's own fairies were with him the entire time, so they probably weren't so lucky. Whatever he's done with the fairies can't be good."

Poof sniffles with his eyes tearing. Tommy carries up and pats his back to comfort him. "Hmmm…" Tammy pondered and asks, "So how did you meet M?"

"Oh, MX-65," Valerie began explaining. "It was eight months ago when we sent Darry, Danny, and Junior into the base to see if we can liberate anybody in his experimentation labs. They found M locked in a room where he was staying as one of his experiments and just barely managed to get him out. But once freed, he had nowhere to go, no parents to take care of him, not even a name, only strange power over technology as a result of all the experiments. So with the Commander's permission, we took him into the Resistance and he's been with us ever since." Tammy looked amazed by this and turned to another room where M was sitting in front of his spark gun which was in pieces. He waves his hand over it and the weapon suddenly comes together, good as new.

"So, M is the only one out of you guys who has been the Overlord's prisoner?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Well...there is one more of us who has been in the Overlord's clutches." Valerie mentioned.

"Who?" Tammy questioned again.

"That would be Commander Vortex."

Tommy and Tammy gasped in shock. "But...But if that's true, how did she escape? Did he conduct any experiments on her?"

Valerie explained, "About a year ago, the Overlord made a surprise visit during a battle with his SpongeTrons. He just came out and took her, but none of us were fast enough to save her. A few days later, Danny, Carl, and I were able to sneak into the base and rescue her. She was okay for the most part, but she confirmed nothing happened to her. However, this rumor's going around that while she was captive, the Overlord took some of her DNA and made a clone of her."

"A clone?!" Tommy exclaimed in shock. "You mean there's another Cindy Vortex running around somewhere? One is bad enough!"

"Like I said, it's only a rumor. We still can't figure out what Neutron would do with Vortex's DNA," she bows down to face the kids explaining, "I know how hard Vortex can be, but she's a great leader and everyone here is loyal, strong, and brave. Jimmy was too." She sighs, getting up when she peeks to another room, seeing Danny tuning his robotic arm with a screwdriver. "I just wish I knew what happened to Neutron that made him this way. Things would have been different." She walks away, leaving the twins behind.

Tammy frowned when she realized, turning to Poof and Tommy, "We have to fix this."

"But how?" Tommy wondered, "We sneak into Neutron's main base, try to convince him to rejoin the Nicktoons, liberate the people, and end his reign while sparing our lives? I think both sides will ultimately disagree."

"Look, we know the Time Scooter is still at our house in Dimmsdale," Tammy explained, "All we have to do is go back, retrieve the scooter, go to the past, and fix whatever caused all of this to happen."

"Are you nuts?! If we take one step away from here, Neutron will have our heads!"

"Tommy, as Nicktoons, we have a duty to bring peace to our worlds and end this nightmare! We have to bring our friends back."

"Good point, I think I'm beginning to miss the old Junior than this Junior," Tommy said, "And I'm also missing Dar's dry sense of humor and immature fun."

"Exactly!" Tammy says and snaps her fingers, "Poof, take us to Dimmsdale!"

"Poof use magic?" Poof asked, uncertain since the masked man is still around and out to capture them.

"Yes!" Tommy demanded. "You wanna get back to our own timeline where everything makes sense?"

Poof thought about it and nodded, "Poof, poof!" He said shaking his rattle and with a POOF, the three disappear out of HQ.

* * *

Somewhere in Dimmsdale, the masked man was watching over the Dimmsdale base, seeing its former citizens doing hard labor or imprisoned, awaiting to be experimented on. As he watched, a red glow came from his pocket and he takes it out to see the Crystal of Dimmsdale is sensing fairy magic nearby.

"So they came," the masked man murmured to himself.

* * *

In the empty streets of the suburbs, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof quietly make their way to their house, while watching for any traces of the masked man or SpongeTron troops nearby. "I'm starting to have second thoughts," Tammy whispered, "Maybe we should have brought Darry or Junior along."

"Why? So they can rat us out and we face the Commander's wrath?" Tommy reminded, "Forget it!"

"We could have asked M though," Tammy suggested, "He brought us to the Resistance with our friends and helped us through. He seems to be someone we can trust."

"Yeah, but we don't know who is he!" Tommy mentioned, "We don't even know if he's someone we know from our timeline. All I know is he's a loud and bossy technopath!"

"Don't say that about him!" Tammy shouted to Tommy's face, "Be thankful that M was there for us when we came here! He may be rude, but I know deep down that he's brave and gentle and swe-" she froze when she looks at Tommy and Poof's faces whose eyes narrow at her with sly looks on her. "What?"

"You like him," Tommy smirked.

"What?!" Tammy asked with her face turning red with embarrassment. "What would you give you that idea?"

"Well, you have been really close with him lately."

"We're just comrades-in-arms." Tammy explained with an unconvincing smile. "Like Darry and Junior. I'm just really grateful that he's helped us since we got here."

"Oh, I bet you're _really _grateful." Tommy said, crossing his arms smugly while rolling his eyes.

_"M and Tammy sitting in a tree!"_ Poof teasingly sang with Tommy following, _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Stop it!" Tammy yells, having had enough and turning her back away from her family.

"If it makes you feel any better, I greatly approve of this relationship," Tommy pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Tammy glared, crossing her arms. "When have you ever approved of any relationship I had?"

"I was okay with Jesse, remember?" Tommy shrugs, "And I think M is a cool guy, despite being a loud bossy technopath. At least he's not an evil power-hungry dictator who makes everyone we know miserable."

Tammy looks back at his brother when she asks, "You think I have a chance with him?"

Tommy held his chin in thought. "It might be possible...Although, since he's from this universe, he probably won't even exist after we fix the timeline."

Tammy froze in realization. "That's right! Oh no, and we don't even know if there is an M in our universe too. Is it really right of us to be wiping his existence by changing history?"

"We already wiped out Yuki, Kida, and Max's existence by going back in time in the first place." Tommy pointed out. "So don't go turning back on this now because of your crush."

"Hmph!" Tammy said, turning her head away. "Who said it was a crush anyway?"

They finally reach their ruined house and head inside the front door to see it the same way it was when they first arrived. "The Scooter has to be still upstairs in our room." Tommy assumed as he rushes upstairs followed by Tammy and Poof.

They opened the door to their room, which was completely empty and full of dust and cobwebs like the rest of the house. But the only thing new and shiny was the Time Scooter which was parked in the middle of the room like it was when they left it. "All right!" Tommy cheered, running over to the Scooter and grasping the handle bars. "It's still in great shape."

But then, Tammy pointed out, "But even if we go back in time to stop all this from happening, how are we going to stop Jimmy from being an evil dictator if we don't know what made him like that in the first place?"

"Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof!" Poof shouted, trying to get their attention.

"What is it, Poof?" Tommy wondered,

"Poof knows!" Poof shouted again. "Poof knows what happened!"

"Really? You do?" Tommy smiled.

"What is it?" Tammy asked.

"Poof, poof!" Poof was about to say when a red beam struck and captured him in a red glow. "Poof!"

"POOF!" Tommy and Tammy cry out until they turned around to see the masked man, standing at the doorway and holding out a laser attached to his wrist.

"Leaving so soon?" the man asked, "Not gonna leave without your fairy, are you?" Tommy and Tammy shivered as the man approached them. He leaned a hand closer when his eyes widened, spotting the mysterious white scooter. "Where did you get this?!"

"Get what?" Tammy asked.

"The Time Scooter! How did you obtain this?" the masked man pointed out.

Tommy looked suspiciously at the man, "Wait, how do you-" but a loud crash interrupts them as SpongeTron and several ST-Units invade the house.

"It's the fugitives!" SpongeTron shouted, pointing to the twins. "Apprehend them!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Tammy and Tommy screamed, holding each other as the ST-Units surrounded them and aimed their laser guns at them.

"SpongeTron Unit-001," the masked man said, turning to the head robot. "Who ordered you to come here?"

"I am also under orders to capture fugitives for the Overlord." SpongeTron explained, "Especially if his spineless little assistant is unable to do the job himself."

"I was about to bring them in until you showed up!" the masked man shouted in an offended tone. "Just because I know what you're derived from, doesn't mean I have to show you any respect."

But suddenly, SpongeTron's fist turns in to giant brass spiked knuckles and he punches the masked man, sending him in to the wall. "Like I said," SpongeTron said in a cold tone. "You're too spineless to work right next to the Overlord." then he sees his fellow robots staring at the scene. "What are you looking at? Arrest them already!" Tammy and Tommy huddle together as the robots approach them. But just before they could be arrested again by the ST-Units, a bunch of them were blasted away by large plasma rays, clearing the path for them to escape. A foot stomps on top of the masked man's laser, crushing it and releasing Poof.

They turn to see a tall man wearing a large cloak with a long collar covering his face, but he had long messy brown hair with a feather sticking out on top, and was only wearing a loin cloth under his cloak and a belts full various weapons. They can recognize the attire by which world he's from and who he really is, "Tak?" the twins ask in surprise.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, the enslaved Bikini Bottomites continued mining in Jellyfish Fields when one dug his pickaxe into a rock, which cracked. The fish slave looked stunned as something inside gleamed yellow. He pulls away the dirt and coral to see it was the Bikini Bottom crystal. He waves it in the air, alerting everyone he's found it and soon more SpongeTrons arrive. One ST-Unit analyzes to see it was the real thing. Soon, he says in his communicator, "Sir, we finally found it."

* * *

Through the monitor in the Retroville Base, Jimmy was in his throne watching when he smiled, "Excellent…" Unknown to the two, someone was able to hack into their communications device telepathically.

* * *

In the Resistance base, M gasped in horror as he rushes to the training room where Valerie, Darry, and Junior are. "They found it!"

"The Bikini Bottom Crystal?" Darry asked in shock and disbelief.

M nodded, but then looks around the room wondering, "Where's Tommy and Tammy?"

"Who knows?" Junior answered. "They disappeared over an hour ago."

M's eyes widen in horror, guessing where they are. He rushes back as Valerie calls, "MX, wait! Where are you going?"

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, the four rush downstairs to safety as Tommy and Tammy look up at the hero who saved them, "Tak, is that you?" Tommy asked.

Tak unbuttoned the top of his cloak, lowering the collar to show his face. "Yes," he answered, looking down at them. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well, uh…" Tommy began.

Tammy finished for him, "We received full intel about you, sir. We're the new recruits."

"Oh right," Tak remembered, "Valerie mentioned to me about you guys a while ago."

But all of a sudden, a round of shots fired at them from upstairs and Tak quickly shoved Tammy, Tommy, and Poof onto the ground as he fired back at them with hand guns. Tommy was crouched down on the floor, holding his hands over his head while he shouted over the noise, "We need to get our Scooter!"

"There's no time for that!" Tak shouted to them. "Go outside! NOW!" Tammy and Tommy obeyed and quickly got up as they ran out the front door with Poof following while Tak covered them by firing at the robots.

Upstairs in the bedroom, the masked man was finally waking up after being knocked unconscious by SpongeTron. He holds his head and notices the blinking red crystal in his hand. He stared at the Time Scooter again that had been knocked on the floor, and then gripped the crystal in his hand while staring out the window.

* * *

Tammy and Tommy ran across the street and hid behind a car. "That was too close." Tammy said while out of breath. "We almost lost Poof again and almost ended up in the Overlord's prison. Just like last time."

"We knew it wasn't gonna be easy." Tommy admitted in defeat. "We were just lucky Tak came to save us this time."

"But we still have to get to that Time Scooter and fast!" Tammy reminded.

"It's a warzone in there, Tammy!" Tommy pointed out. "How are we supposed to get in there?"

"Yeah, how are you gonna get in?" they both turn to see the car behind them start sparking with electricity until it blew up with smoke. It was MX-65 who walked over to them. "Or a better question would be, WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING?!"

Surprised by his outburst, Tammy frantically replied, "M, it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it, HUH?!" M continued shouting in an angry tone that reminded both Tommy and Tammy of a certain grown-up they knew. "You both come out here and walk right into the Overlord's forces and you nearly end up getting captured again so I could risk my neck to save your butts again!"

"Hey!" Tommy yelled back. "Don't go yelling at us like that, big mouth! Who do you think you are? Cindy Vortex?"

M backed away slightly after hearing this until a sudden explosion was felt behind him and they all turn to see their house had been blown up and was now nothing but flames and rubble.

"Our house!" Tommy cried out. "Our Time Scooter!"

"Tak!" Tammy cried also. "He's gone!"

Tommy fell to the ground in defeat. "Now we're stuck here forever...with no way to fix things."

M cocked an eye from under his hood and asked, "What are you dweebs talking about?"

In frustration and anger, Tommy picked up a rock and threw it at M, hitting him right in the face and knocking him to the ground. "Tommy!" Tammy scolded at her brother and ran up to M to see if he's alright.

Before she could approach him, Tammy stopped in surprise to see the impact M had knocked off the hood that had been concealing his face since they met. M sat up, holding a bruise that was under his left eye. She noticed his blonde coifed hair and saw him open his blue eyes as he rubbed his injury to ease the pain. Tammy remembered about his personality and how he looks familiar to someone from her world. She pieces it together and exclaims, "Max?!"

Her eyes widen in surprise while M just stares at her with a frown. "What are you looking at, Four-Eyes?" he bitterly asked.

Tammy just looks in shock when something zaps her, snaring her with energy restraints. M gasped until he is zapped with energy restraints too. "Tammy!" Tommy yelled, but ducks the energy rays before the ST-Units arrive to capture him.

"Tommy! Poof! Get outta here!" Tammy called.

"But sis-" Tommy was about to say, but avoided more attacks as SpongeTron and his robots get closer.

"Poof! I wish you and Tommy escaped!" Tammy screamed out.

While Poof seemed hesitant to leave his godniece behind, he reluctantly held up his glowing rattle and he and Tommy disappear with a 'poof'.

While Tammy and M were surrounded, the masked man walked in on the scene with SpongeTron. "You let the fairy escape." he scolded SpongeTron, "He is the intended target."

"So, what should we do with them?" SpongeTron asked, activating his blaster and aiming at the two children. "Dispose of them?"

The masked man looked at M and Tammy when he commanded, "Take them to the main base. I think it's time for our Overlord to have another reunion."

Unknowingly, behind the rubble of what was once the Turner house, Tommy was on his hands and knees, sobbing as Poof floats over him, equally as sad. "Tammy..." he said, sniffling. "She's stuck in the hands of that mad man and now there's nothing I can do."

"Tammy...gone." Poof muttered, bowing his head.

But as Tommy continued to sob helplessly, he suddenly felt someone place a comforting hand on his right shoulder. His eyes open and he turns around to see Tak, alive and well. "Need some help?" Tak asked with a smile. "That's what we're here for."

"Will Commander Vortex and her team save M and my sister?" Tommy pleaded.

"We've gone in there before, and we'll do it again." Tak responded with a confident smile. "And we won't leave until we have both of them." Tommy's tears dry and he gains a thankful smile as he and Poof hug in joy.

* * *

Later that day, Tak, Tommy, and Poof return to the Resistance base in Bikini Bottom. After gathering up all the members, Tak explains the situation to everyone about Tammy and M's capture. Danny tightens his fists and frowns angrily. "First he locates the Bikini Bottom Crystal and now this."

"Vortex, what are you gonna do?" Tommy asked her.

Cindy thought about the situation and gives a big sigh, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"What?!" Tommy yelled in shock. "You mean you guys can't just break into the base and save her like you did for M? Or like they did for you?"

Cindy scowls at hearing him recall the time she was captured by her archenemy, but she manages to reply, "Both times was just pure luck. There's no counting we can just waltz in and get out with both Tammy and M without us ending up in the same situation, especially now that he has all five crystals under his belt."

That's when Sandy Cheeks enters, saluting, "Vortex, we have the weapon ready and prepared to launch."

Cindy turned to her and responded, "Excellent. Board it on the ship and have it safely secured."

"'Weapon?'" Poof repeated.

"What weapon?" Tommy asked, cocking a brow.

Without responding, Cindy just walks into a room, "Gentlemen, follow me."

Everyone follows their leader and they both enter a room with a large table that had a blue schematic laid flat out and had a blueprint of a large missile on it. "Behold: the end to this long devastating existence." Cindy darkly spoke as she and everyone looks at the drawing. "The Vortex Cerebral Destroyer, as I like to call it."

"So what does it do?" Darry curiously asked.

Cindy began explaining, "Imagine this," she pushes out what looks like a model of the main Retroville base. "The Overlord sitting cozily in his base, protected from every threat." then she holds up what looks like a toy jet. "Then we come flying overhead, and the Vortex Cerebral Destroyer drops right on top, and..." she suddenly takes out her blaster and fires it at the model, shattering it to bits. "Boom."

The Resistance fighters grinned at this plan except Danny and Tak, who look at each other in uncertainty. But there was horrified looks on Tommy and Poof's faces. "You're gonna nuke the Retroville base!?" Tommy asked in shock.

"No duh." Cindy nonchalantly replied. "Neutron's base may be impervious to any other kind of attack we throw at it, but let's see how it fairs against a bomb drop."

"But what about the people Neutron captured?" Tommy asked, "They're trapped in there. You won't destroy just the base and the Overlord, but the prisoners inside!"

"Hey, you little runt!" Carl shouted angrily, glaring down at Tommy. "If you really want that Overlord gone, then you should know that in order to win, sacrifices must be made!"

"Innocent lives are in there," Tommy pleaded, "M is in there, my sister is in there! Are you really gonna bomb the place with the only family I have left inside?"

"I'm sure if I was in their shoes, I would let my comrades do the same," Cindy bowed her head, "After today, their names shall be honored."

Tommy gritted his teeth when he screams in anger and charged toward Vortex until Darry grabs him and picks him up by the arms. "You're worse than the Cindy I used to know. You're even worse than the Overlord himself!"

Cindy simply scowled and suddenly swung the back of her hand across Tommy's face and kneed him in the gut, causing Darry to let go of him as he fell on the ground coughing while everyone watching tried to look away as Cindy proceeded to kick Tommy against the wall. "You'll watch your mouth in your Commander's presence." Cindy said in an icy tone, scowling.

Tommy slid down and shakily got up, wiping his face where Cindy had slapped him. Poof appears, hoping he's okay. "Darrel, take him and the fairy to their room and make sure he doesn't disturb any of our plans," Cindy demanded. Darry salutes and pulled Tommy by the arm to the exit. Strangely, Junior looked back at Tommy with a grim look. Cindy lets out a sigh and goes back to her plans, "Now here's how it's gonna work…"

* * *

In an unknown location, Tammy was unconscious until she finally awoke. She sat up and looked around, wondering what had happened after she was captured in Dimmsdale. "Glad you're finally awake." she turned and saw M sitting next to her.

"M, you're okay," Tammy said in relief.

"Yeah, so what?" M responded, pulling his hood back over his face.

"You don't need to hide your face," Tammy said, "I already know who you are."

"What?!" M shouted in shock as he stared at her with his hood flying off. "How do you know?"

"Well, where I come from at least," Tammy admitted, "Though the Max I know isn't an 11-year-old superpowered boy with a hairdo similar to his dad's and a short temper like his mother."

M was appalled by this and suddenly shouted, "This is a trick! That can't be true! What the heck are you?!"

Tammy sighed, "We may be here for a while, so I guess it's time we started to know about each other more. You tell your secret and I'll tell mine."

M crossed his arms and responded in a pouty tone, "Fine...In case you haven't figured it out, we're now in my first home. Not the cell, the base."

Tammy was surprised by this. "But...But don't you remember your parents or where you were born? I thought it couldn't be Jimmy since he's an evil overlord and never got married."

"I never had parents. I wasn't born here, I was MADE. In this lab was where I was created, by him."

"What?!" Tammy asked in shock. "But...how were you created?"

"You see…about a year ago, the Overlord realized something. He has control over all worlds, all the experiments and science he can conjure, and limitless power over the crystals. But there's one thing he can't control and that's time," M explained, "He knew he's not getting any younger and eventually will need an heir to keep things under his control.

"So...you're really Jimmy Neutron's son?" Tammy asked in awe.

"In a manner of speaking." M said with a frown. "But he thought of me as nothing but another source of power. I'm only the first in a line of soon-to-be living and breathing power crystals. If I manage to work out, then there would be a soldier of infinite power in all five worlds to continue the Overlord's reign should anything happen to him. So what you see before you is really the Retroville Crystal." he creates a spark of static in his hand and flickers the ceiling lights in the hall. "And I have its power."

"But if that's true, why did you stay with the Resistance to fight against the one who created you?"

"You think it's easy being a tool for the Overlord?!" M shouted back. "With the Resistance, I at least have a real home and a real family! You and your dumb brother have it somewhat easy, being just another slave to the Overlord must've been better than being locked in a lab for hours."

Tammy then gained a guilty look and began saying, "Uh, M? The truth is Tommy and I weren't really slaves in Dimmsdale."

But M spoke sarcastically, "Of course not. I modified your lie detector test with the commander, remember?"

"What I mean is I'm not from Dimmsdale or this world. I'm from another timeline. One where the Overlord and this war don't exist." At this, M finally turns his head to her in surprise, now giving his full attention to her.

* * *

At the Resistance base, Tommy was pounding on a metal door, trying to get it open. "LET ME OUT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Poof poof poof." Poof said with a worried look.

"I know," Tommy snapped. "If that crazy blonde would just let us out of here, we can go over there and save Tammy before she blows the place sky high." He then continued to bang on the door repeatedly. "Somebody, let me out! NOW!"

* * *

Outside, Darry crossed his arms in annoyance as he guards the door, making sure Tommy doesn't get out. When he hears a pair of footsteps, Darry readies his weapon, but sees it's only Junior. "The Commander wishes to speak to you right away, sir! She says I can watch this here delinquent while you're gone."

"Thanks, Junior," Darry said, "But tell the Commander that I'll stick around with him. We don't want him to foil our plans by any means."

Junior frowned when he pointed, "Oh my gosh! SpongeTron just broke into our base!"

"Where?" Darry wondered, turning to where Junior was pointing. That's when Junior karate-chopped him, rendering Darry unconscious.

Inside, Tommy and Poof just heard the noise, wondering what's going on when the door whirs open and they see Junior. "Come on!" Junior said, grabbing Tommy as they exit the room and through the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked while being dragged away by his strong grip while Poof simply follows them. "I'm not going to be locked away forever by your deranged leader!"

"Of course not!" Junior scowled at him when they enter a large door. Junior looked up to see a handprint scanner to open it. He jumps up and down to reach up but couldn't. "Curse my short stature," Junior tightened his fist and drags Tommy back.

Back to the scene, Darry was waking up, moaning in pain from a sharp pain at his neck. He holds the back of his head, "What happened?" he wondered, but gasped to see Junior and Tommy back, "You released the prisoner?! That a violation of Code 24-" but Junior knocked him out again with the butt of his weapon. Junior lifts up Darry by his arms while Tommy helps by pulling his legs toward the door.

* * *

At the main room, Libby was monitoring the situation when she announced, "Uh, Commander, you outta come see this."

Cindy walks forward and sees the monitor Libby is pointing at. It's Junior and Tommy carrying an unconscious Darry. They see Junior lifting Darry to make him stand while Tommy holds his arm and sticks it up for his hand to be scanned to unlock the steel door.

Seeing this, her green eyes narrow furiously and she pounds her fist on the controls, causing it to spark from the destroyed keys. "Send someone to find out what they're up to!" She yells through the microphone.

The alarm blares out just as Junior and Tommy entered the doors. "We gotta get outta here and fast!" Junior said as they carry Darry inside. Tommy looks around and realizes they're in a room containing their flight vehicles.

Tommy looks around and smirks, "I know just the jet! Over there!" Tommy pointed as they make their way toward a large hovership.

"You dumb seahorse!" Junior yelled. "How are we supposed to fly that?"

"How bad can it be?" Tommy said as the two throw the out-cold Darry inside and hop inside the cockpit. Tommy leans down and spots something, the manual. He keeps flipping the pages until, "Here we go! 'How to Start Hovership.'"

Junior watches when he looks down to see Carl, Patrick and Lok barge in. "They have ahold of the ship and the Cerebral Destroyer! Don't let them get away!" Carl commanded.

Junior frowns and instructs Tommy, "I'll distract them. You better get this thing running, bucktooth!" He jumps down, holding up a weapon and firing at their feet to make them back off.

"Uh, right." Tommy responds before looking at the manual. "'To start your hovership, start by pressing the engine button, turning acceleration knobs, and shifting to first gear.'" He follows the instructions and the ship's jets revs up, causing their pursuers to flee the room. Junior then fires a blast at the controls in the room and a metal wall opens up, allowing the hovership to exit.

As they lift into the air, Junior looks down and eyes his two older brothers, Crash and Twitchy, watching from below. Junior gives them a dark glare as they return the same expression. However, Crash then mutters, "Y'all better come back with Pappy."

Tommy pulls back the wheel and the ship flies out at fast speed. Poof looks out the window and shakes his rattle so Junior can disappear and reappear at the cockpit. "Alright, Rambob Jr., where are we supposed to go?" Tommy asked as he looked at the manual in one hand and kept the other on the steering wheel.

"To the place where my daddy used to work." Junior answered as he polished his gun with his wrist. "No one will ever think to look for us there." Tommy looked at him confused, wondering about what Junior just did. But he said nothing and flew straight to the Krusty Krab.

They soon park the jet behind the Krusty Krab and Junior aggressively kicked open the rusted backdoor. "I'm surprised the Commander didn't kill you when you stood up to her before."

Tommy and Poof were having difficulty carrying the unconscious Darry when they throw him off the jet and Junior catches him. The boy and fairy hop off. "Well, I had to say something," he shrugs as they head inside.

* * *

In the prison base, Tammy has just told M everything about who she and her brother really were and about the world she came from. After her tale, M was stunned. "So Neutron was still a Nicktoon and he became a successful inventor in charge of a world-saving organization where he was married to Cindy and had his friends and comrades always by his side?"

"Yep," Tammy nodded, "And soon Tommy and I became Nicktoons together with SpongeTron and Darry. Only Dar still has his ghost powers and SpongeTron is a robot who helps people."

"But...But if that's true," M said, still in stun and disbelief. "How did it end up like this?"

"Cuz…it's my fault this happened," Tammy said, "I was selfish and tried to meddle with the time stream causing all this to happen. Tommy and I came to Dimmsdale to retrieve the Time Scooter so we can turn everything back to normal. But with the Scooter gone, I guess there's no stopping it." She takes a deep breath and sighs when she clenched her fists, "I just wish we knew what we did wrong that caused all this to happen. Poof did mention something called 'Mega...loony…something...'?"

"You mean 'Megalomanium'?" a voice called out. Tammy wondered what the voice was when she looks down at a shadow where it grinned at her with blue eyes. Tammy yelped, backing off as a familiar figure surfaced from the shadows.

M narrows his eyes as he sees his creator/father step into the cell, looking maliciously at the two children. "Tammy Turner, am I correct? It's been a while. Days? Weeks? Or should I say, twenty years."

Tammy seemed surprised, but tried not to show it. "I...don't know what you're talking about."

"You fail to hide the truth," Jimmy carelessly explained. "But I now recall a certain meeting I had years ago when I was your age, and two intruders broke into my lab one day while I was experimenting with harsh pheromones. One of them seemed eager to meet me while the other wanted to leave as soon as possible. Then in order to cover their escape, one of them grabbed the bottle I was using, labeled 'Megalomanium' and sprayed it in my eyes which I happened to inhale as well." He turned his head toward Tammy. "Sound familiar, Tammy?"

Tammy's eyes widen in shock and horror as she starts piecing together what exactly caused this horrible future. "I can tell from your reaction that you now realize the truth behind your mistake. However, what you call a mistake, I call a prize. You see, Megalomanium is a chemical that drives the exposed mad with power, and without it, I would not have been able to hold all five worlds in my grasp. So I should have you and your brother to thank for this, Tammy."

"NO!" Tammy cried out, holding her head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"What? Become a well-recognized inventor with a wife and son and the Nicktoons by my side to defend the worlds from any life-threatening situations?" Jimmy said, "I've heard everything and to be frank, I think I prefer things this way than anything else."

"You're wrong!" Tammy accused, "That's the Megalomanium talking! Not the real Jimmy. The Jimmy I know would never have ill-intentions to his friends and family and bring chaos to their worlds!"

"It's unfortunate for me to break such a bout of confidence, but the Jimmy from your world no longer exists. So with that said, I must get down to business."

"You may have me in your clutches, but you won't do the same to Tommy and Poof!"

"I don't need to do anything." Jimmy said with a cool smile. "They will be coming here themselves."

M got a nervous look as he backed against the wall. "They... wouldn't. A Resistance member would never risk coming in here."

Jimmy just continued, "Naturally, you would be right. However, Tommy isn't used to living a life like this. Knowing his sister is in the hands of a mad man, he would want the Resistance to go straight to Retroville and rescue her. But Commander Vortex being the 'nurturing' individual that she is will believe a sacrifice is worth the cause. But the feeling of worry will still eat away at Tommy's soul, so he and a few other choice members will still find a way to come to Retroville and enter the base to perform a rescue, and when they arrive, I'll be here to welcome them."

Tammy got a look of fright as Jimmy walked out of the cell. But before he closed the door, he looked back at Tammy, "Oh, and a little forewarning, Tammy. I wouldn't try to leave if I were you, especially with someone like MX-65."

But Tammy stomped her foot defiantly, "You can't fool me! I know what M is really like!"

"Do you?" Jimmy asked with a smirk before shutting the cell door and leaving Tammy and M in the dark.

* * *

It looks like we have a rescue mission on our hands. Will this all go according to plan? Hope you like it and review it and stick around for Part 4.


	5. The Fairy Effect: Part 4

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 4**

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab, Junior had just finished explaining everything to Tommy about why they had broken out of their own base and what their next plan was. "So..." Tommy began as he pounded on the table. "The only reason you helped me is only because you also don't agree with Cindy's plan and you want to rescue your father from Neutron's base?"

"That's right." Junior responded with a scowl. "And if a piece of garbage like you works with me, I think we can both make it out of Neutron's base with the ones we want most."

"Wow, Junior. I guess there is good in you after all," Tommy said, holding Junior on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Junior waved off and Tommy quickly places his hand behind his back.

But suddenly, a blast fires between them and they turn to see Darry lying frontward on the floor, aiming a laser gun at them. "Lucky I woke up just in time to hear everything you two were plotting."

"Darry!" Tommy cried out. "Try and understand! This is something we have to do! Please don't tell the Commander on us!"

But Darry just stood up and explained, "Relax, will ya? I'm coming with you guys."

Junior stared at him with a frown while Tommy asked, "What? But I thought you were on Cindy's side with blowing up the base."

"I am." He answered, twirling his weapon around his finger. "But I figured if you two go in by yourselves, you'd be stuck in there too. So if it's three of us, we can be outta there with Tammy and M before the Commander finds us and takes back the bomb."

"No, Dar! We can't just save Tammy and M. We have to save everyone else," Tommy said when he pondered something and smirks, "And I think I know just how."

* * *

Back at the base, Cindy was blowing off steam by slicing combat dummies with a kantana and firing lasers at targets from her wrist ray. She furiously shot perfect hits when someone taps her on the shoulder, making her aim at Danny Fenton. She growls putting down her weapon, "What do you want?"

"I just want to inform you that Tommy and Junior escaped with our jet containing the bomb, and Darry is missing too." Danny told her.

Cindy growled in anger as she threw her katana at the head of a dummy. "This is just great. This is why we shouldn't allow brats to fight in a war."

"You know, Vortex, maybe Tommy's right. Don't you think that idea is a bit too extreme?"

Cindy darted at him and asked, "Did Neutron think it was too extreme when he turned our homes into living nightmares? Did he think it was too extreme when he sent his robots to capture our friends to enslave and experiment on them? And did he think it was too extreme when he killed your wife, blew off your arm, and extracted your son's ghost half?"

"Cindy, the reason I joined the Resistance is so I can protect the only friends and family I have and prevent others from suffering the same fate Neutron put us through," Danny explained, "Not endangering innocent lives for your revenge plans to end Neutron for good."

"Oh, so now that we finally have a full-proof plan to end this war for good, you're all of a sudden going soft on me. Listen, Fenton, I know you still have a soft spot for Neutron since he used to be your best friend and your comrade, but are your touchy feelings gonna bring Neutron back to normal? No! Now you're either with us or against us, and we're going through with this plan with or without those brats' help."

"Vortex, there has to be another way to stop Neutron without risking the prisoners' safety."

"Oh, do tell me in the next 2.5 seconds," Cindy said sarcastically when the communicator on Danny's mechanical arms beeped.

He turns away from Cindy and pushes a button on his arm. "Fenton here?" he spoke in to the communicator.

_"This is Tommy Turner reporting,"_ Tommy announced, _"Tell Commander Vortex and the Resistance to gear up. I have a plan for us to break into the Retroville base and rescue everyone he captured."_

Danny seemed surprised while Cindy, who overheard, asked sarcastically, "Oh really, Well, I'd like to hear it before I yank the teeth out of his mouth."

* * *

Back at the Retroville base, Tammy was pacing around the cell while M just sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. Finally, Tammy threw her arms in the air and shouted, "Ugh! I can't take this anymore! We gotta get out of here!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" M asked with a frown. "You heard the Overlord, we can't escape. He could do terrible things to us if we did."

"Well, I can't just sit here and give up while he leads my brother into a trap." Tammy tells him. "We have to escape before it's too late, and I need your help."

"But you don't know what the Overlord is capable of!" M pointed out until he held his knees in fright. "What I'm capable of..."

"But M, I really need you." Tammy said in a hopeful tone. "I know I can't fix what I caused, but I wanna help make it better. And I need you to help me start. Please...as a friend."

M seemed surprised by this, but soon stood up and walked over to the door. He closed his eyes and the ceiling lights flicker until an electrical wire bursts out and shoots at the door, electrocuting it until it charred and smokes before falling on the floor, allowing them to go free. "M, you did it!" Tammy cheered and pulled him in a hug, surprising him.

Feeling the embrace, M blushed a bit until he gently pushes Tammy out of the hug. "Yeah, I did," M said, rubbing the back of his head when he puts on his serious face, "Come on. Let's get outta here."

"Right!" Tammy said with nod as she and M run down the hall.

* * *

Outside, the sound of a plane's engine was heard while Jimmy was sitting in his throne, in front of the computer screens until the masked man barges in. "My Overlord!" he called in a frantic tone. "There are intruders approaching from air craft! It may be an attack on the base!"

* * *

Tammy and M froze as they look up to see one of their Resistance ships hovering over through a glass dome. Suddenly, the ship launches a large missile that drops toward the base at an alarming rate. "The Cerebral Destroyer!" M said in utter shock.

* * *

"What should we do?" the masked man asked nervously.

However, Jimmy did not seemed at all alarmed by this news and simply sat slouched in his chair. "Let them come." he answered in a dull tone.

"But sir!" the masked man was about to say. But Neutron holds a hand up, watching as the missile penetrates through the energy shields.

* * *

Soon, the Destroyer breaks through the glass dome and crashes into the hallway in front of the two kids. "AAAH!" Tammy screams as she grasps a hold of M's cloak. "It's a bomb! We're gonna blow up!"

But the bomb did not blow up and instead, the tip came off and out of it popped Tommy. "Hey sis!" he greeted. "Miss me?"

"Tommy!" Tammy shouted out loud. Tommy hops out of the bomb followed by Poof, Darry, and Junior.

"You're all here!" M said with a smile until he got a baffled look. "You're all here? For us?"

"Well, we were gonna leave you both to die," Junior mentioned until he pointed to Tommy, "But thanks to this sap, we thought of another plan."

"One that doesn't involve atomically blowing this place to smithereens." Tommy added.

"But there's still one more thing we gotta do." Darry said as he held out a metal device with sticks of dynamite around it. "M, you know this place like the back of your hand. Which way to the power core? With this I can destroy it and allow the others to come in."

"It's all the down the hall, on your first left, it'll be the fourth door on the right." M explained. "But watch yourself. He can be expecting you."

"Relax." Darry said before running off with the bomb. "I've been waiting for this for years!"

"I'll help Dar on his mission, you and Junior help stop the ST-Units and free the prisoners," Tommy ordered, "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Barnacles to them!" Junior shouted angrily. "There's only one prisoner I'm setting free and that's my daddy!" then he suddenly stormed off down one of the halls. "I'll meet you WITH him later!"

"I think I better go help him," Tammy sighed and attempts to catch up with Junior. Once Tommy and Poof leave with Darry, M said nothing and goes to another direction.

* * *

In the control room where Jimmy's throne was, a ST-Unit announces, "Overlord! Cell Blocks A and B are open! Now it's Block C, D, E, and there's F..."

"Sir! The three intruders are heading straight to the power core!" another ST-Unit alarmed.

"As much as I'd enjoy watching how this will unfold, I better see what else is going on." Jimmy said, standing up. "Are there anymore intruders?"

One of the ST-Units answers, "There's another intruder heading toward the ST-Unit CPU room." then they all scream in panic.

Hearing this, he smirks and responds, "Send SpongeTron Unit-001 to the power core. I'll handle the other." As Jimmy calmly walked out of the room, the masked man watched stilly as he made no movements and stayed silent.

* * *

Darry opened the door to one of the rooms and finds a small chamber with a small glowing orb in the center. Tommy and Poof caught up with the teen as they spot the mysterious room. "That's gotta be it," Tommy states as he walks forward to the high-tech generator, "Now we just have to-" but a plasma ray shot at his feet, making him fall back.

"Tommy!" Poof squealed as Darry readies his weapon.

From around the corner comes SpongeTron, with his arm turned into a plasma ray. "Found something, kiddies?" SpongeTron fired shot at them, making Tommy and Poof jump out of the way. Darry aims and fires his ecto-weapon at SpongeTron. The robot jumps in the air, avoiding the shot and turns his hand into a large fist, and lunges below, punching Darry to the floor. As he falls, he drops the detonator that slides across the floor. Darry attempts to reach for it until SpongeTron stomps on his hand to prevent it, causing Darry to grunt in pain.

"Darry!" Tommy cried out, worrying for his friend, and Poof changes into Tommy's magic rifle.

"Forget about me!" Darry called back to him. "Go forth with the plan!"

Tommy nodded and grabs the detonator, but froze to see Darry pinned by SpongeTron as he prepares his weapon.

"You've been a nuisance for too long." SpongeTron said, removing his visor and aiming a plasma blaster at Darry's head. "Say goodbye, Fenton."

Darry gasped when a magic blast pushes SpongeTron away from him. Darry turns to see Tommy holding up his rifle. "You idiot," the teen yelled, "Why did you help me when you could have followed orders!"

"Because whether you like it or not, we're friends," Tommy said, "And friends always have each other's back."

Darry seemed surprised by this comment as Tommy holds his hand out to him. After a moment, Darry takes it and is helped to his feet by Tommy. "Now let's make it so the Commander and everyone else can join us in here." Tommy said, holding up the detonator.

They both place the device right next to the power core and push a button which makes the device light up and beep. "Now let's get outta here," Tommy said.

"Right," Darry said with a nod. They both run away as the beeping got faster and a loud explosion went off in the room.

* * *

"The power core is destroyed!" the ST-Unit announced as every monitor, gadget, and communications device shut down and the room went dark.

The masked man's eyes widen in surprise, and he quickly leaves the room and rushes down the hall.

* * *

Outside, Cindy, Carl, Danny, Valerie, and Tak were hiding around the corner of a building that viewed the base. Cindy was looking at a tablet and she smirked, "It worked. The shield is down."

"Excellent," Carl said, cracking his knuckles. "That means it's time for us to head in."

"Right babe." Cindy said, putting her device away. "Carl and I will enter through the eastern entrance. Danny, you, Tak, and Val will sneak in through the south door. First one to find Neutron...you know what to do."

* * *

Inside the prison cell blocks, Tammy continues zapping the security scanners and locks with one of the ST-Unit's weapons so the prisoners can escape their cells. Junior easily helped by ripping off the bars and cages, while trying to find the correct cell with his captured father. "Barnacles!" Junior swore as he throws the large bars across the room in frustration. "He's not in any of these cells! Where in the halibut can he be?!"

As many prisoners run past Tammy, joyful that they are finally free and can escape the horrible lab, Tammy walked over to Junior and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, Junior. I'm sure he's around here somewhere just waiting for you to rescue him."

Junior stepped back from her and snapped. "Then WHERE IS HE?!" he yelled as he ran down the hall, finding some empty cages. "What has that Dutchman's spawn done with him?!"

Tammy followed him as she called, "Junior, relax! I'm sure he's somewhere. Neutron couldn't have done anything that horrible to him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ST-Unit CPU room M has just snuck inside, he looked around and saw a bunch of monitors, including another large door with a sign that read "DO NOT ENTER!" M narrowed his eyes and was about to open the door until a cold voice said, "I see you're here without a plan of your own. Isn't that right, MX-65?"

M gasped in horror as he turned to see Jimmy standing in the same room. M backed away from Neutron as he holds up and shakily raised his sparkgun towards him. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

But Jimmy crossed his arms, unshaken. "And just what are you planning to do with that? You wouldn't dare turn against the one who gave you your life as well as your impressive powers?"

"O-Of course I will." M said in a timid voice. "I escaped you once and I'll d-d-do it again."

Jimmy shook his head and responded, "You don't sound confident at all, MX-65. You think I let you escape just like that. If you remember all the times I used to visit you in your sleep using the Pupununu Crystal, I told you I was pleased that you were living among the Resistance. What better way to get inside my enemies than to send a piece of myself to join their cause? They didn't even know what you really were, and that just made today easier, seeing as you led them right to me."

M dropped his sparkgun and shook in terror. "No! The...The Resistance will beat you. I don't wanna stay here and be your tool anymore."

Jimmy smirked and responded, "Do you really think you have a choice?"

Suddenly, M's eyes widen when he hears Tammy's voice shout, "M!" and he turns to see Tammy and Junior enter the room, but stop when they notice he's with the Overlord.

Once he sees Jimmy, Junior narrows his eyes in hatred, "You..." he said furiously.

However, Jimmy smiles slyly in pleasure. "Well, this couldn't be any more perfect."

"You took my daddy from me, you barnacle head!" Junior yelled as he tightened his fists. "Now I'm gonna break you into pieces until you give him back!"

"Junior, calm down!" Tammy held back and raised her weapon against Jimmy, "The game's over, Neutron! The main power is down, the prisoners are freed, and the Resistance is already invading here. You better start giving up now!"

But the Overlord remained calm as he backs toward the large door. "Maybe so. But you are unaware that there is still one prisoner left. SpongeBob Jr., don't you wanna know what, or who, is behind this door." he intimidates the sponge by knocking twice on the door behind him.

Junior quickly understands- something his alternate self probably wouldn't have gotten on the third try- and his eyes widen in horror. "No! It can't be!" he whispered in shock, "Daddy?"

Tammy was surprised to see Junior display some actual emotion rather than just anger and vengeance, watching as Neutron continued to toy with Junior's feelings. "The one behind this door used to talk about you all the time." Jimmy explained casually. "Up until he...gave in."

Tammy gasped in horror as well as Junior, but the latter narrowed his eyes and demanded to know, "What did you do?!"

Jimmy began to explain, "Well, if you don't possess the SquarePants obliviousness gene, you should be aware of the familiarities of all the ST-Units that I have constructed. They are called "SpongeTrons" for a reason. I gave them the programming, the weaponry, and my drive for power. But someone else provided the DNA to keep them functioning."

* * *

Soon, Cindy and the Resistance have made it in the center of the base. She looks around, spotting for any ST-Units nearby. Once no one is around, she gestures them to move forward. As they were about to, Cindy senses movement nearby and points her weapon at...Darry and Tommy. "Whoa! Dude, it's just us!" Tommy said, raising his arms up.

Cindy lowers his weapon and mutters, "You're lucky it was. So what's the status report? Tommy, did you find your sister? What about M?"

"We haven't seen them since-" but Darry pushed Tommy down just as a magical blast is struck where his head could have been.

Tommy held his head in shock and looks up to see a familiar figure holding the Dimmsdale Crystal, glowing red in his palm. "You!" Tommy shouted at him.

It was the masked figure who had been chasing him and Tammy around since they arrived. He looks at the Resistance and yells, "Cindy, Carl, leave right now!" he warned, holding the glowing crystal toward them.

"You wish, you crony!" Cindy shouted as she and Carl fire their weapons at the masked man.

The masked man raised the gem to create a magical shield deflecting the blasts. Darry took out a device which extended into an ecto-energy based beamsword, "Tommy and I can take care of this clown, right buddy?" He turned to Tommy with a wink.

Tommy winked back with a smile. "Right, pal."

"Alright, but don't die before we defeat the Overlord." Cindy told them before she and Carl run down the hall. The masked man hops down, clutching to the red gem, ready the face his two opponents. Darry twirls his sword as Poof turns into Tommy's double chain hammers. They all yell in a battle cry as they charge toward each other.

* * *

"What did you do with my daddy!?" Junior demanded to know as Jimmy smiled sinisterly with Tammy wondering what he's up to.

Jimmy slyly smiles and responds, "If you're so curious about it. Why not go in and see for yourself? However...you're gonna have to go inside the same way he did." his hand then glows green and he fires a ghost ray at Junior, shattering his water helmet to pieces and spilling his only supply of oxygen onto the floor.

Tammy gasps in horror while Junior looked equally shocked, but then held his throat as his eyes bulge inward and he became breathless. However a green glow surrounded him and pulled him toward Jimmy, who held him up and stuck a syringe in Junior's back, injecting him with a strange blue liquid. Suddenly, Junior stopped gasping for breath, despite not having any water and muttered, "I can breathe."

Jimmy then explained, "Just an experimental serum made to help sea creature breathe in this environment. But why don't you ask your father what he thinks?" then he opened the metal door behind him and tossed Junior into the dark room.

* * *

Junior stood up and tried to look around, but found it hard due to how dark it is. Junior glared as he wondered if it was a trick by the Overlord until he heard a familiar voice, "Overlord, sir? Is that you?"

It sounded raspy, but Junior can recognize that high-pitched voice. "Daddy?"

* * *

Outside, Jimmy stood in front of the locked door until Tammy shouted, "Jimmy Neutron, you let Junior out of there right now!"

"Why?" Jimmy said with a cunning smile. "Don't you want young Junior to be reunited with the father he's been fighting for all these years?"

"Stop it!" M suddenly shouted, stomping his right foot which caused a bunch of blue-glowing electrical wires to fly out of the walls. "You may be able to use me, but I will not let you use my comrades for your own sick game!"

But Jimmy did not seem fazed by this threat. "You're right. I can use you." he simply responded. M just growled angrily and raised his hands up as the sparking wires floated above him. Then he threw his arms forward and the wires lunge at Jimmy, who stood there unshaken with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. He then uttered the words, "Execute override: MX-65."

Suddenly, the wires dropped stilly to the ground and Tammy gasped to see M's arms fall to his side and his face gain a blank look as he silently fell to his knees. He made no movements or responses as if he were a computer that had been shut down. "M?" Tammy asked worriedly and turned to Neutron, "What did you-"

"Project MX-65 is my creation after all," Jimmy causally explained, "Like all of my creations, I always ALWAYS make sure they follow my commands. MX-65 was exceptional, but I needed him face-to-face so I can input my voice command."

Then he proceeds to fire a ghost ray at M, knocking him into the wall, but M did not even blink and just slid to the floor like a ragdoll. Jimmy continued to explain, "Plus you didn't think I would fuse the Retroville Crystal into a living free-thinking individual without designing a failsafe, and then allowing him the opportunity to escape and fall into the hands of my enemies without ensuring my own safety, did you?" Tammy rushed over to M's side and held his lifeless body until Jimmy warned, "I wouldn't get so close if I were you, Tammy. I warned you previously of what would happen if you escaped that cell with MX-65. He is after all...a weapon."

"Liar!" Tammy yelled angrily. "M would never attack anyone he cares about!"

"Then let's see how long that lasts." Jimmy said, pointing at Tammy. "Re-direct MX-65. Target: Tammy Turner." Suddenly, M's eyes glow blue and he reacts with a grunt before he shoves Tammy away from him. Tammy slides across the floor and she stares at M in surprise as he rises to his feet and makes the walls rumble with the sound of electricity and he coldly glares at Tammy.

Tammy backs away on the floor as she calls out, "M, stop! What are you doing?"

"Following orders from Overlord," M said in a dark yet electronic voice as electricity flows within his body, "Annihilate Target: Tammy Turner.

* * *

Somewhere in the base, Darry and Tommy were still fighting the masked man in the hallways. Darry jumped wall to wall as he fired a wrist ray at the man who deflected it by firing magical rays from the Dimmsdale Crystal. "Are you really gonna risk your lives only to end up becoming servants and experiments to the Overlord!?" the masked man shouted to the two.

But Tommy jumps up behind him and hit the back of his head with his chain hammer. "We will if it means saving our friends!" he shouted.

"Though we have no intention of becoming your lab rats!" Darry said, throwing three orbs into the air releasing smoke.

The masked man covered his face from the impact, but couldn't see a thing. However, the Dimmsdale crystal kept blinking with red light and he turns to grab Tommy before he can assault him.

"It's no use, child," the masked man said, "My gem can sense your fairy's magic from a mile away." He throws Tommy aside where he falls on top of Darry. The masked man chuckled, holding the glowing crystal in his palm. "Been awhile since I used magic. I forgot how fun and destructive it can be."

He raises the crystal in the air as it glows red and a dark poof appears next to Tommy which forms into a large spider with venomous fangs. Tommy yelped in horror as he backed away from the giant insect.

Darry pushes the button strapped on his chest and a glow appears around his body, giving him a black and blue high-tech suit with a helmet and blue visor covering his whole face. He reaches behind his back and pulls out a long staff, screaming as he jumps forward at fast speed, squashing the spider flat with his weapon before it could attack Tommy.

Tommy stared at him in amazement, "Dude, where did you get the gear?"

Darry answered, "Valerie helped me make it. I had to find some way to fight without ghost powers." He then sticks his staff to the ground and uses it to twirl through the air, kicking the masked man back, causing him to fall on the floor and drop the crystal on the ground.

"No!" the masked man shouted in panic. "The crystal and the magic! I NEED it!" he quickly grabs it back, but sees Darry jump in front of him, pointing his staff at his face.

"Drop the crystal and put your hands up!" Darry ordered, keeping weapon still.

"Never..." the masked man said fiercely as the blinking crystal glows again and Darry's staff poofs into a large snake. Darry yelps in shock, but the snake slithered up his arms and tied itself around his body, holding his arms together.

"Huh?" Tommy said to himself, noticing something strange about the Dimmsdale crystal as the masked man continued to use it.

The snake hissed as it bared its venomous fangs at the teen. "Poof!" poof said, changing into a purple mongoose as he pounces at the snake. He bites down on the snake, causing it to hiss in pain and release its grip on Darry.

Tommy helps Darry up. "Something's not right." he told Darry. "The magic of that crystal wasn't so bad yesterday, but now it seems…different."

The masked man suddenly yells to them, "Your fairy magic is no use against MY magic!" the crystal continues to blink as storm clouds appear below the ceiling. "I can do whatever I want!" Poof turns back into Tommy's chain hammer as he and Darry prepare to fight the crazed masked man.

But then, a green glow suddenly appeared over the masked man's body and he was thrust against the wall. "What is happening?" the masked man shouted in panic as he grasped the crystal. "I wish..." but a shuriken hit his hand, knocking the crystal onto the floor. Darry and Tommy see Valerie and Tak approach with Phantom holding his ghost manipulation on the masked man.

"Dad!" Darry shouted as the two put down their weapons.

"You two get outta here and find your friends," Valerie instructed.

"No, we're not leaving without a fight." Darry announced.

"Darry, we can handle this." Danny assured. "Just listen to-"

"No!" Tommy yelled as well. "This guy has been chasing me ever since I got here, and he's the one who took my sister! I wanna see his face when we pummel him for his decision to work for someone like Neutron!"

"You want a look of his face? Fine," Danny said, raising a glowing hand as the mask is pulled off the stranger.

But everyone gasped in horror, not believing what they're seeing as they instantly recognized who the man is. "Timmy?" Poof asked in utter shock.

The man known as Timmy Turner opened his tired eyes that still had a crazed look as he held the Dimmsdale Crystal. "The magic! I need the magic from the crystal!" he shouted in panic.

"Dad?" Tommy muttered in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Back in the ST-Control Room, Junior was still in the dark room that the overlord locked him inside. He stood up as his eyes began adjusting to the darkness. Junior looked around suspiciously until he heard the same voice, "Overlord...What did you bring to eat this time?"

Junior slowly followed the voice. "Daddy, is that really you?" he asked hopefully until he stopped in shock when he finally reached the one in the room.

It was truly his father, SpongeBob SquarePants, only he seemed rougher looking, unkempt, and weakened, and was sitting against a large machine that his arms were connected to. He opens his eyes to see Junior and gives a weak chuckle, "Oh look...another SpongeTron robot. You look a lot better than the other ones thanks to my DNA."

"Daddy, it's me!" Junior raised his arms in the air, "Me, SpongeBob Junior, remember?"

SpongeBob squints his eyes to get a better look at Junior, and then he smiles warmly. "Oh, yes...I see you now. SpongeBob Jr., my youngest son. Oh, you've gotten so big, I almost didn't recognize you- wh- wait a second!" his eyes suddenly widen in panic. "This is a trick, isn't it?" then his face turns mad and he begins to cackle. "Oh, nice one, Overlord! Ha ha ha ha ha! You sure know how to fill me with false hope! Ha ha ha ha!"

Junior looked disturbed by his father's behavior and suddenly glared as he shook his fists. "Barnacles, what has he done to you?"

* * *

"M, what has Jimmy done to you?!" Tammy asked in horror, quickly ducking as M shot a lightning bolt at her.

Jimmy was watching with a satisfied smile as M used his powers to pull a bunch of metal and electronics off the wall and form it together into a ray gun that he was able to power up. He fired it toward Tammy, who quickly ran behind a desk to avoid the shots. But M's gun sparks with electricity and charges a powerful orb of energy and fires it towards Tammy.

* * *

From inside the dark control room, Junior felt a loud rumble. One of SpongeBob's eyelids hang down as he suddenly explains, "Wanna know how I've been all these years, Junior? The Overlord wanted to make special robots that looked like me and he wanted to use my DNA to make them run. So he put me in here and this machine I'm on is constantly scanning my DNA to power the ST-Units. It's just been me in here…alone…in the dark…" but then he gains a crazed grin and mentions, "But the Overlord visits me sometimes…isn't that nice of him?"

"Oh Daddy..." Junior said concerned and turned around to see a generator that seemed to be powering the machine plus the restraints holding his father.

"Don't worry, Pa! I'll get you outta there!" He raised a fist, screaming as he charged toward the generator; only an invisible shield deflected him back.

SpongeBob laughed, "The Overlord designed that thing as a back-up generator if his main power core was shut. Nothing will stop that thing."

Junior then ran over to his father and grabbed his arms. "Maybe I can pull you off this thing!"

But even with his strength, the machine would not let go of SpongeBob. "It's no use, Junior." he said in a sad tone. "The Overlord needs me here. I'll still miss you and the rest of your siblings, and your mother."

"There has to be a way to short-circuit this thing," Junior said when he realized, "M..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Valerie pounded Timmy against the wall, holding him by the front of his suit. "I don't believe this! You mean all this time, YOU WERE WORKING FOR HIM?!"

Timmy seemed to be back to normal as he lost the crazed look in his eyes. "You...you know what he's capable of. I wouldn't be here right now if I refused him."

"So you helped him try and kill us and helped enslave everyone and perform experiments on innocent people?" Tak asked angrily.

But Darry said, "Let's just forget about this dirty coward and find our real target: Neutron."

"No!" Timmy pleaded. "You can't kill Neutron. He..." Timmy quickly glanced at Danny and Tak. "He used to be our friend."

"Oh really?" Danny asked as he kicked the Dimmsdale Crystal across the hall. "If Neutron was really your friend, would he have given you the Dimmsdale Crystal, knowing you would hold it long enough to fall under its effects?"

"And if he was really still our friend, would he have tried to kill us all these years?" Tak also angrily asked.

Timmy glared and replied, "At least I tried to warn you to get out of here. You will all end up like SpongeBob...or Cosmo and Wanda." Tommy's eyes widen in shock from hearing his dad.

Valerie just crossed her arms and asked, "So Danny, what should we do with him?"

Danny pondered at this and looks at Tak who nodded, knowing what he's gotta do. Danny raised his metal arm which turns into an ecto-gun that he aims at Timmy's head until Tommy and Poof come between them. "You can't do this! I won't let you!" Tommy yelled at him.

"Poof Poof!" Poof nodded. Timmy seemed surprised to see the boy and fairy protect him despite hunting them down since they arrived.

Danny lowered his weapon as he stared at Tommy. "Explain yourself." he demanded.

"He's..." Tommy slowly answered, unsure how to really explain his reason for letting someone who worked for the Overlord live. "He's...he's my dad."

Darry, Danny, Tak, Valerie, and even Timmy stare in surprise. Darry then suddenly pulled out an ecto-gun and aimed it at Tommy. "So this was all a trick? And you were siding with him the whole time?!" he angrily accused.

"I didn't even know he was my dad until you yanked his mask off!" Tommy scowled.

"And I didn't even know I had a son!" Timmy pointed out.

"Well, technically you don't." Tommy tried to explain. "I mean I am your son, but I'm kinda from..."

But Poof got in front of him and quickly added, "Poof poof poof poof poof!"

"So it's true." Timmy said, narrowing his eyes. "You are from another timeline."

"You...understood what he said?" Valerie questioned.

"That's right." Timmy nodded before looking confused. "Wait, how did I do that?"

"But what's this about an alternate timeline?" Darry demanded to know. "You better start explaining, Turner, before your head rolls alongside your traitorous dad."

Tommy yelled, "Alright, alright!" he turned to Danny, "Listen Mr. Fenton, if you let my dad live, I'll explain everything," he turned to Timmy, "And Dad, if you help me rescue my sister, we'll let you live. Deal?"

Danny and Timmy glance at each other and both reluctantly reply, "Deal."

"If the Commander saw this, she'd have you on the ground under her boot," Valerie mentioned.

"Trust me." Tommy assured. "Now let's find Tammy and M...and the Overlord."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tammy screamed as a blast nearly hit her as she hid under a table. The mind-controlled MX-65 was still blasting at her with his technopathic powers. He fashioned a bunch of metal and electronics into a laser sword and sliced through the table, narrowly missing Tammy.

Tammy then screamed, "Jimmy, you can't do this! M is supposed to be your son, isn't he?"

"Of course," Jimmy nodded, "So it's only logical for a child to always obey his parent no matter how harsh it is."

M's beamsword levitated in the air and thrusts toward Tammy, who quickly rolled away on the floor before it could hit her. Jimmy then heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. He smirks and says, "Speaking of parents..."

Suddenly, Cindy and Carl run into the battle both ready to fight. "Ah ha!" Cindy shouted, "We finally caught you, Neutron!"

Jimmy responded in a calm tone. "Yes, you finally caught me face-to-face again after all these years." he turned to M who was about to finish off Tammy. "Execute override: MX-65." and M's weapon suddenly dropped and he fell to the floor deactivated again.

"It's over, Neutron! You're outta options!" Carl shouted, aiming a bazooka at him. "Revenge will be sweet! The Commander and I will take you down where you now stand!"

"An interesting threat, Carl." Jimmy said in a cold tone. "But I think I will settle this with Cindy while you deal with my son...Redirect MX-65. Target: Carl Wheezer." M stood up as electricity coursed through his veins. He growled looking at Carl viciously.

Tammy gasped as the bazooka in Carl's hand began to spark, causing him to drop it. But it suddenly levitated in the air and aimed at Carl, who backed away. As M approached him, Jimmy added to Cindy, "Or should I say...our son."

"What?" Cindy questioned until Jimmy activated the Amity Park Crystal and used ghost manipulation to thrust her against the wall.

"Do you recall when I held you prisoner?" Jimmy casually explained. "There were rumors floating around that I did that so I can clone you. Well, they were true. My experimental human crystal, Project MX-65, has a combination of my DNA and your DNA, giving him high intellect and agile skills to compliment his power over technology. So you can say...he's _our_ son."

Cindy was in shock that she and her biggest enemy could possibly have a child. "That's...That's a lie!"

"Is it? I also allowed your Resistance to rescue him just so he can spend a little time with his 'mother'. I must admit, you trained him well. It made me anxiously await the day he would return so I can use him to destroy you and your valuable soldiers." Cindy became so angry that she screamed at the top of her lungs and managed to break out of his ghost manipulation and jump forward, punching him right in the face.

It was enough for Jimmy to fall flat on the ground. He looked up at Cindy and wiped the wound on his cheek. He takes off his labcoat and enters a fighting stance, "I think it's time we put an end to our bitter rivalry. How about it, Vortex?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, Neutron." Cindy fiercely said as she too took a fighting stance.

To keep him out of their leaders' fight, MX-65 kept Carl at bay by using his own weapon against him. Carl tried to fend off M with a blade from his pocket, but M released a shock of static from the wall and then fired the bazooka at Carl, knocking him into the wall.

While Carl lied in the hole in the wall, slightly wounded, M telepathically recharged the bazooka and prepared to finish the Resistance member off until Tammy rushed over to him and grabbed him by the back of his shoulders. "M, no!" she cried, shaking him. "You gotta stop this! This isn't you!"

"Voice confirmation incorrect." M spoke in an emotionless electronic tone as he ignored Tammy's pleas and continued to attack Carl. The red-headed assassin managed to swiftly kick the bazooka far away out of their reach and proceeded to punch M away from him. But M managed to get back up unfazed and a blue glow of electricity surrounded him, as a bunch of wires shot out of the walls, grabbing Carl by his hands and feet, shocking him painfully.

"Carl!" Tammy cried as Carl lost consciousness once M releases the electrical wires. He then commanded them to attack Tammy. Tammy releases her staff and twirls it around to deflect the wires. "M! You gotta fight it! We're your friends, remember!" Tammy tried to talk through to him.

M just yells in cry as two metal plates were pulled out and glowed with electric current and start spinning in a dangerous speed almost like saws. He summons then to attack her. Tammy yelps and quickly dashes forward and uses the top of her baton and jump high and dodge as the two weapons pierce into the metal floor.

As Tammy fights M, Jimmy and Cindy fought using marital arts. Cindy bows down and releases a high kick which Jimmy backed up and grabbed her ankle, throwing her off. Cindy quickly held her stance and slid backward. "I'm not the small boy you once knew," Jimmy smirked, "You see, I've mastered thousands of martial arts during my reign, just so I can defeat you once the time was right."

Cindy chuckled, "Funny you say that. I've also mastered thousands of fighting moves just so I can karate chop that big head of yours in a clean cut."

"You have beaten me before in the physical standpoint," Jimmy admitted.

"Then let's see if you can beat me now," Cindy said, gesturing Neutron to make the first move.

But Jimmy stood still and signaled to her. "Ladies first." he dryly said. Cindy growled in response and jumped forward, swinging her right leg down at him. But he quickly stepped out of the way and swung his elbow at her back, knocking her forward. She quickly recovered and launched another punch at his face, but he dodged that as well. When he returned with a punch, this time, Cindy caught his fist and swung him into the wall.

Jimmy quickly pushed himself against the surface and rushed back at Cindy, who swiftly dodged left and karate chopped behind his back, throwing him off. "Admit it, Neutron." Cindy said. "I always was the better fighter than you."

Jimmy swung his leg at her, to which she flipped through the air to dodged and landed next to him, swinging her arm which he blocked with his own arm. "You are merely fueled by your rage, which gives you the advantage." he responded, swinging his fist at her and she ducked and backed away to avoid. "Like you, I also have my own advantages.

"Really," Cindy said in disbelief. "Then why aren't you using them? I'm sure you'd rather win this fight than waste it by toying with me."

"You're right, why waste it?" Jimmy said with smirk as his right hand glows green from the Amity Park Crystal and he punches a hole through the wall, breaking a pipe that releases a gush of water onto the floor between him and Cindy. "This is the perfect opportunity to test my newest source of power." he lifts up his left hand which glows yellow, now infused with the Bikini Bottom Crystal.

Cindy gasped as Jimmy controls the crystal to convert multiple amounts of water into floating orbs waiting to be released. He throws the orbs at her as she yelps, trying to block them, but instead gets splashed with the water. She then looks down to see the water below her feet were crawling up her legs and freezing them in ice. Unable to move, Jimmy suddenly rushes forward and elbows her in the stomach, knocking her back across the floor.

After getting the wind knocked out of her, Cindy lied on the floor, coughing until Jimmy picked her up with the green crystal's ghost manipulation and threw her hard against the wall. Before she could react, she saw sharp icicles launched at her and she quickly closed her eyes, only to see they had pinned her to the wall. "It's time I put an end to the head of the Resistance once and for all," Jimmy said, but smiled, "But I have something much better than that." He turns to M, "Redirect MX-65. Target: Cindy Vortex."

M's body sparks with blue energy once more as he stops fighting Tammy and slowly walked toward Cindy. "No!" Tammy screams until Jimmy raised a yellow glowing palm as streams of water grab ahold of her and trap her. She gasped as M raised a hand and dismantled the bazooka and reassembled it into a massive sword with an electric blade. He grabbed hold of it and aims it dangerously close to Cindy's neck. "M, no! Stop this! This isn't you at all!" Tammy pleaded. "I know deep down, you don't wanna do this. It's Neutron that's controlling you, just like the Megalomanium is controlling him. Jimmy, the REAL Jimmy, wouldn't let you go through with it!"

M swung the sword back, preparing to finish Vortex off. "Please M. Don't do this. Don't do this, Max!" Tammy said as tears swelled in her eyes, "You're not like the Overlord! You have free will. That's why you escaped the base; it's why you joined the Resistance. You fought against him not so you can defeat the Overlord... but so you can save your dad, right?" As the sword swung toward Cindy, she suddenly opened her eyes to see the weapon had suddenly stopped only inches away from her neck.

Jimmy gasped in shock as M stopped himself from the final blow. "N-No! MX-65, annihilate the Target!" M groaned in pain as blue electricity surged through him to force his father's command. "I'm your father, your master, your Overlord! You only obey me and I command you to annihilate Vortex!"

"N...no." M said quietly, "NEVER!" M screamed as light blue energy surged out of his body like a shockwave that pushed Neutron and Tammy away. M floated down with a solemn face, "You may be my creator, but I'll never follow orders from the likes of you, especially killing my own mother."

Jimmy snarled furiously and summoned sharp icicles at M. M closed his eyes as his electric fields widened and melted the ice. M opened them again and flung multiple lightning bolts at Neutron with the sword which Jimmy quickly dodged. Neutron charged a green ecto-ray, preparing to destroy his failure until...

"Hey old man! Here's a science question for ya!" Max called out, "What happens when water comes in contact with electricity?"

Jimmy was confused at what he meant, but realized looking down to see he was stepping in a puddle due to use of the Bikini Bottom crystal. Max tapped his tip of his electric blade onto the water. The electrical currents flow through the water into Jimmy's direction which electrocutes him. Neutron screamed in agony as his bodysuit malfunctioned and sparked. Jimmy collapsed on the ground with his tech suit smoking and Tammy was released from her watery binds.

"Max! You did it!" Tammy squealed. M smiled humbly until she ran over and hugged him. "You saved Cindy and stopped the Overlord! You're my hero!" Tammy grinned happily and without thinking, kissed M on the cheek. Tammy froze and stopped, uncontrollably blushing. She turned away saying, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no..." M replied with a sheepish smile. "I think it's something I can get used to, Four-Eyes- I mean...Tammy." Tammy was stunned, but smiled. She and M leaned toward each other and...

"AHEM!" Tammy and M turned to see Cindy releasing herself from the last icicle and throws it aside, "I hate to break up the love fest, but I think we better do something about those Crystals before the Overlord wakes up." She pointed at the unconscious Neutron with the glowing crystals attached to his body.

Seeing this was their chance, Tammy and M look at each other and nodded. As M and Tammy pull the Amity Park, Pupununu, and Bikini Bottom Crystals out of the fallen dictator's suit, Cindy walks over to them and says, "And M, if I ever considered myself as your mother, I would say 'well done, kid'. That'll teach Neutron to use my DNA for any of his experiments."

M smiled and hugs Cindy, who stood there awkwardly but gave him a pat on the head. Tammy sighed happily when she hears a banging from the inside, remembering who's inside. "Junior!" Tammy gasped, "Junior's still in there!"

M swifts his hands to open the door as Junior rushed in. "About time you showed up!" he growled at the two and saluted to Cindy, "Oh, hello Commander." He looks down shocked at the damage, the wet surface, and the Overlord unconscious. He was agape when he groaned, "Barnacles! You went into a final brawl with Neutron and I missed it?!"

"Enough Junior. Is SpongeBob in there?" Tammy asked. Junior nodded and led them inside the room where SpongeBob is trapped.

"SpongeBob!" Tammy shouted; glad to see him as Max creates a light in his hand to brighten the room. It was a bad idea though.

"GAAH! THE LIGHT! IT BURRNS!" SpongeBob shrieked. Apparently, he's been in the dark for so long, he wasn't used to the light. M turned to see the generator powering his captivity. He zapped the thing which immediately shut down. M smirks, blowing smoke from his fingertips.

* * *

Tommy, Darry, Danny, Tak, and Valerie have just made it to the CPU room when Danny spots something. "Carl..." he said, running to him as he regains consciousness. "Are you alright?"

Carl nodded as the phantom helped him up. "Wow, a lot has happened here," Tommy said, noticing the aftermath of the battle with Jimmy knocked out cold and his crystals missing. "Tammy?" he wondered, aiming his magic rifle in case anything were to happen.

He hears a noise as he and the others went to the other room where Tammy, Max, Cindy, and Junior are pulling SpongeBob out of the machine. "Don't worry, Daddy! We'll get you outta there ASAP!" Junior said as the binds around SpongeBob's arms start to break.

Timmy stared in horror and screamed, "NO! DON'T!"

The binds restraining SpongeBob shatter into pieces, allowing SpongeBob to fall off the machine and onto the ground. He sat up and looked around. "I'm...I'm free?"

"Yes, Daddy, you're free." Junior said with an actual warm smile as he hugged his dad. But when it seemed like Junior's violent behavior was gone, he suddenly let go of SpongeBob and shouted, "That stinkin' barnacle head thought he could keep you from me, but he was DEAD wrong! DEAD WRONG!"

Tommy and Poof ran over to Tammy and hugged her in joy. "Tammy, you're okay!" Tommy said, holding her hand. "Neutron didn't hurt you, did he?"

Tammy smiled and responded, "Of course not. I'm perfectly fine." she glanced to M with a smile, "Thanks to Max."

Darry walked next to M and asked in a confused tone, "Who the heck is Max?"

"'Max'...hmmm, doesn't sound bad for a name I'd call my child," Cindy said curiously when she finds a familiar face, "Timmy Turner? You're alive?!"

"And a two-faced traitor," Valerie said, still pointing a ray gun at his head.

"I'll explain everything, but we gotta get outta here fast now that you released SpongeBob," Timmy warned.

"Turner," Danny snapped angrily. "Are you saying you didn't want us to free SpongeBob from your boss?"

"No, because Jimmy built a failsafe in case SpongeBob was ever released," Timmy said, "When he does, the failsafe will…" but a siren blared out and red lights flash on and off.

_"Warning!"_ a computer voice announced, _"Captive released from ST-Unit CPU Generator. Commencing Clean Slate Protocol. Initiating countdown until Clean Slate is completed."_

"Dad, what does it mean by 'Clean Slate'?" Tommy asked nervously.

"It's gonna wipe out every ST-Unit in this base like they were never created in the first place," Timmy explained.

"And how is it gonna do that?" Tammy asked when she yelped to see a deactivated SpongeTron in the room opens its eyes as its antenna starts rapidly blinking. It is followed by the rest of the deactivated SpongeTrons and the rest all around the Retroville base as they stood very still.

"Initiating Clean Slate. ST-Unit 457 will self-destruct in ten minutes," the robot announced to Tammy.

"Self-destruct huh?" Darry said in a careless tone. "Well, what's the loss of all those annoying sponge robots?"

"You do realize there's hundreds of SpongeTrons in this base that'll detonate and destroy the base with all of us inside," M said dully.

"Self-destruct in nine minutes..." the ST-Unit counted as the Resistance fighters screamed in terror and ran out, hoping to escape Retroville base's destruction.

Junior led his eyes father out of the room with his headband over SpongeBob's eyes to shield his sensitive eyes from the light. As everyone tried to reach the exit, Timmy suddenly stopped and shouted, "Wait!"

"What do you mean 'wait'?" Tommy scowled, "Didn't ya hear the crazy robot? The whole place is gonna blow in less than nine minutes if we don't get outta here!"

"I know a way to stop the explosion," Timmy quickly explained, "I know a way to stop the ST-Units from being built, and I know a way to stop ALL of this from happening." He goes the other direction. Tommy and Tammy looked at each other and follow their dad with the rest catching up. They didn't notice that Jimmy began to wake up from the siren.

"I know the truth about you two." Timmy said to the twins. "That you're not from here, that you're from an alternate timeline, and that you have the power to change all this."

"Well..." Tommy admitted, "We were."

Tammy then added, "But the only way we had out of here is gone. So we're stuck here...forever."

"Yeah...that's true." Timmy said as he opened a door to a large closet, and Tammy, Tommy, and Poof gasp to see what what's inside. "But fortunately, I have a history of messing with the past as well."

The three smiled happily to see the Time Scooter unharmed. "You took the Time Scooter before our house blew up," Tommy understood.

Timmy nodded when Tammy hopped on the scooter to start it, but it just spurred out gas. "Oh no, it's out of power!"

_"Five minutes until self-destruct,"_ the computer warned.

"We'll bring it outside first, then M will super-charge it," Tommy instructed. They all agreed as Timmy carried the Time Scooter and head toward the exit unaware that someone was following them.

* * *

Soon, the Resistance made it outside from the base, only they were on top of a high platform next to a tall antenna and satellite. Timmy said pulls out a long extension cord from the scooter and gives it to Tommy, "You connect this to that antenna and M will electrify it. It's old so it will take a while to charge."

"I can go with that as long as nothing's stopping us and we charge it before our time's up," Tommy said, grabbing the cord and running toward the antenna tower until an electrical blast hits his feet, making Tommy trip and fall off the platform. Luckily, he was holding the cord connected to the scooter.

"Tommy!" Tammy and Poof screamed and turned to who the shooter was.

A worn out Jimmy reloaded the spark gun and aimed, "You're not going anywhere." He fires again, only for Danny to defend using a Ghost Shield and throws an ecto-ball at Jimmy. He moves away as the orb of energy hits beside him.

"It's all over, Neutron!" Cindy warned, "Your slaves escaped, your second-in-command betrayed you, your source of power is lost, and your base and stupid robots are gonna blow up any minute. You're defeated!"

"Am I?" Jimmy asked, charging up the spark gun and firing it, only for M to close his eyes and the blast to suddenly stop and disappear into static.

"You can't change anything." Jimmy said in a mad tone. "I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you. I always have been. If any of you had the will to defeat me, I wouldn't have risen to power as quickly as I did."

"Help!" Tommy cried, still clinging to the cord hoping not to drop a thousand feet. Tammy, Poof, and Darry hold the cord to pull him up.

"I'll be taking that Scooter," Jimmy plotted, "With it, I can change time and make sure neither of you existed so you won't get in my way..." He aims at the cord between the kids and Tommy until Timmy charged toward him and socks him in the jaw. "What in the name of Eisenberg do you think you're doing?" Jimmy said, holding his jaw.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Timmy said sternly. Jimmy brings out a beamsword to attack him until Timmy backed away and holds up another beamsword to attack.

The kids are able to pull Tommy up to the surface. "Is the horrid alternate timeline over yet?" Tommy said in exhaustion.

"Not yet," M said and grabs the extension cord and runs toward the antenna to finish the job. Luckily, Timmy was distracting Jimmy as Max wraps the cord in its railing. M backed away and took a deep breath. He opens his eyes which glowed brightly and conducted a large amount of electricity to charge the antenna.

As electricity charged on the antenna and traveled through the cord, the Time Scooter glowed brightly and suddenly, the motor turned on. "Yes!" Tommy pumped a fist, "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough," Valerie warned looking at her watch, "We have three...two...one..."

Soon, all the SpongeTrons inside stop beeping and spontaneously exploded destroying every part of the base's interior. The Resistance can see the explosions coming out from inside the base and slowly destroying the exterior. M backed away when he looked up to see the antenna tower collapsing in front of him.

"MAAAAAAXXXX!" Tammy shouted in terror. Jimmy stopped fighting Timmy and turned to see M running away to avoid the collapse, but knowing he will not make it.

Suddenly, in a rush of adrenaline, Jimmy stormed pass Turner and toward M. M kept running, but tripped. He looked up and shut his eyes, waiting for his end when Jimmy dashed over and pushed M out of the way just as the tower collapsed on him as everyone stared in surprise.

M coughed while on the ground, unharmed. But then he opened his eyes gasped to see Neutron trapped under the antenna. "Overlord?" M asked in alarm to see he actually gave his life to save him, despite having not showed any concern for him since the day he was created. He crawled toward Neutron and asked, "Why...why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know..."Jimmy said, smiling weakly as the tower crushed his body, "I guess it's...paternal instinct." Those were his last words as he fell and his body was still.

The Overlord is finally dead. But strangely, the Resistance did not feel any joy or relief. Instead, they felt grief and pity for the evil dictator. "I…always knew, even at the tiniest bit, that there was some good in you," M said, bowing his head. But the mourning was cut short as the base continued to self-destruct even more. He ran toward the Turner twins yelling, "You have to get outta here NOW!"

"You heard the man!" Tommy said as he and Poof head toward the Scooter.

Tammy looked unwillingly at the others, "But, if Tommy and I change the future, what will happen to everyone? What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry." Cindy said to them with a small smile. "If what you both say is true, we'll still be around."

"That's right." Danny agreed. "But we'll be in a future worth living in."

"And it would all be thanks to the both of you." Tak added while he and the blindfolded SpongeBob smiled.

"If you two were really my kids, I'd be very proud of you." Timmy added with a smile. Tammy smiled as well until Timmy whispered, "So in this timeline you're living in, whom am I married to? Cuz you look just like-"

Tommy honked the horn alerting the two Turners, "Hello! Base exploding? It's time to go now!"

Tammy rolled her eyes and fist bumps Darry. "Keep an eye on your bro, Tams," Darry advised, "You know, he's a pretty cool kid. I see why I'm best friends with him."

Tammy looked at Junior who says uneasily, "Well...uh...I was...wrong. You two aren't shrimps after all and...and..."

Tammy understood what he meant and just hugged him, "You're welcome, Junior." Junior giggled, hugging Tammy back until he stopped and pushed her away now pouting.

Tammy shook her head when she looks at M. M rubs the back of his head and asked, "So, will I be able to see you again...in your timeline?"

Tammy thought about it, knowing there wouldn't be another boy with technopathic powers in her timeline, but suddenly she remembered something and smiled, "Of course you will, Max." she held his hands. "We'll be together...no matter what time period we're in."

M smiled and blushed, blushing even more when Tammy gave a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to meet her brother. Tommy revs up the Time Scooter as the motor keeps running. Tammy put on her helmet when she remembered something. "Hey Max! There's something I wanna know before we go back and change everything back to normal!" she called out, getting M's attention, "Would you have gone with me to the Sadie-Hawkins dance Friday night?!"

M thought this over and responded with a smile, "Whatever that is, I definitely would've gone with you!"

"YAY!" Tammy cheered with her fists in the air as a portal appears in front of them and Tommy drives the Time Scooter through while Tammy still cheers.

After the twins were gone, M ran over to the spot the portal disappeared while a large explosion appeared behind him, from the base's self-destruction, only he was unfazed by the blast blowing behind him. "Tammy..." he said in a sad tone. "Thank you."

* * *

Soon, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof have traveled into the time stream. "So which part do we go to so we can prevent all of this from happening?" Tommy asked.

Tammy thinks it over and says, "I know just the timeline. Soon, the Scooter zooms forward as they picked a certain time to change the past.

* * *

It was Wednesday, only two days until the Sadie Hawkins dance. In the school, Tammy met with her brother who volunteered to decorate the gymnasium (which is actually punishment from Mr. Crocker). Tammy sighs, "I must be the only girl in school without a date to the dance. Well, the only girl in school who's going to the dance without a date."

"At least you're not gonna do something crazy like-" Tommy was about to say until a flash of light appears from behind him.

"NOOO!" the twins screamed and attacked Tommy, preventing him from saying anything to the past Tammy.

Tammy and Poof stared at each other surprised, wondering why there are two of each other who just tackled Tommy. "What the hec-" but the other Tommy covers his mouth.

"Dude, if I were you which I am," Tommy warned him, "Never...EVER...say or joke about anything that will lead us to travel back in time, disturbing the space-time continuum and creating a horrific future."

"And YOU!" Tammy pointed an accusing finger at her past self, "Stop moping around and find another guy to ask to the dance! Plus both you and I know that Jimmy will never see us as more than just friends. Jimmy and Cindy are meant to be together. Get over it!"

The Past Tammy just stared at her double dumbfounded by what she was hearing, along with the Past Tommy, who blinked in silence. "We clear? Good!" Tommy shouted as he and Tammy hop back on the Time Scooter. "You'll thank us for this later." he said before driving the scooter back through the portal.

"We're…welcome?" the Past Turner twins said still confused at what just occurred.

* * *

Soon, another portal appeared and the scooter drove out of a portal into what looked like a lab. Tammy and Tommy (now dressed in their normal clothes) had their eyes closed in anticipation. "Did we do it?" Tammy asked nervously, refusing to open her eyes. "Is everything normal again?"

"Hey Nerdtron, I'm back from the TV station," Cindy called as she walked into the lab, taking off her coat.

Tammy and Tommy's eyes widen when they hear Jimmy respond, "That's great." and walk in as well, alive and appearing friendly as he wore his white lab coat and held a clipboard. "Perfect timing. I had just finished researching my latest experiment that will help hovercars run on less fuel."

"Great." Cindy said as she wrapped her arms around him and they stare at each other affectionately. "You get right on that. Fuel is really expensive nowadays."

Seeing the two love each other rather than kill each other, Tammy jumped in the air and cheered, "Cindy! Jimmy! You're back!"

They both glance at Tammy in confusion. "Back from where?" Cindy asked.

"Well, you won't believe it," Tommy began quickly explaining, "You see, Jimmy was an evil scientist who conquered all our worlds and Cindy was trying to kill him along with Darry, his dad-" then his eyes widen in panic. "Oh my gosh, Darry! And SpongeTron! What about them?" He took off his hat and dug around inside until he pulled out a photograph of him, Tammy, Darry, and SpongeTron all happily standing together. Darry Phantom was his cheerful self, and SpongeTron looked like the good innocent helpful robot.

Seeing this, Tommy smiled and cheered, "It worked! We really did do it!"

But then, they hear a squeaking noise and saw the door slide open, only to see a shadow on the wall of a square figure inside a wheelchair. "AAH!" Tammy and Tommy both screamed in panic, but Twitchy pushes a wheelchair with Crash inside, only the latter was now wearing a cast on his left leg.

"Neutron, can you check on my brother?" Twitchy asked, "Crash broke his leg in a cannonball stunt."

"Again?" Cindy said dully.

"Darn it, Twitch. I'm a scientist, not a doctor," Jimmy said sternly, "But I'll take a look at it. I'm pretty sure it's just a minor stress fracture.

"Can't y'all invent me some high-tech braces that make me run real fast?" Crash asked.

"No. As a self-employed inventor and commander of the Nicktoons, I am dedicated to use only my knowledge for the benefit of mankind, never for my own selfish purposes or anything evil."

Tammy and Tommy were amazed to see things back to the way they were before, until a soft high-pitched voice asked, "Why do you guys look so surprised?" they turn to see little Junior standing there with a smile on his face. But then he got a scared look and asked, "Did something bad happen? Are we in trouble?" and then smiled again, "Well, at least you guys are here to help keep us safe. And so are my brothers, I love having them around to spend time with me."

"Junior!" Tammy and Tommy both shouted before hugging him, happy to have the optimistic, naïve, and slightly annoying Junior back.

Junior was surprised yet happy by this, "Gee, I love you guys too."

Jimmy noticed their odd behavior and crossed his arms suspiciously. "Alright, what's going on here? You're both acting rather strange."

"Oh, it's...nothing." Tammy said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed in the same way. "Forget all that stuff I said before. We had just seen an action movie before we came here."

"Uh huh," Cindy said in disbelief. "They act like they just learned a huge life-lesson."

"Dada!" a familiar voice the twins have not heard in a while. They grinned to see a baby Max moving towards his parents with the help of his high-tech walker.

"Oh, is my widdle inventor awake already?" Jimmy said, holding up the giggling baby, "Would you like to hold him, Tammy?"

Seeing Max, aka MX-65, Tammy smiled and answered, "Sure."

Jimmy gives Baby Max to Tammy as she cradles him in his arms, "Oh Max, am I glad to see you."

Max simply smiles and waves his arms as he says, "Ta-a-ammy."

Hearing him say her name gave her a smile, until Tommy asked, "So Tammy, what are you gonna do since you still don't have a date to the dance?"

Tammy just closed her eyes and smiled, "Don't worry. I already have a date."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

* * *

Soon, Friday night arrived and the dance at the Dimmsdale Elementary School gym went underway. Everyone was dancing to the music that played and having fun. All of a sudden, the doors to the gym open up and almost everyone stopped dancing and faced the door to see who it was that walked in. It was Tammy, dressed up for the dance, and what got everyone's attention was who it was that was accompanying her as a date. It was Max Neutron; all dressed up in a little tuxedo and top hat, and was sitting in his walker and chewing on his hand as he dripped saliva down his arm and onto the walker.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Max," Tammy proudly introduced. "I met an alternate future version of him and he agreed to go. But since he's not here, I decided to take the real Max. What'd ya think of that?"

"Goo!" Max shouted with a hiccup.

Many of the boys were about to laugh until Katy shouted and pointed, "AWW! He's SO cute!"

"AAAWWWW!" all the girls screamed in excitement at the baby and run toward him, abandoning their dates.

The crowd of girls look at Tammy and Max as they say, "Look at his adorable eyes!"

"Doesn't he look cute in his walker?"

"His outfit looks makes him look so sophisticated."

Tammy chuckled as she gave Max a kiss on the cheek while the girls continue fawning over him. Unbeknownst to the two, Tommy was watching her outside the gymnasium, looking through the window with Poof binocular. "Whatdoya know? Looks like Tams is the spotlight of the dance."

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof happily agreed.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like things are back to normal and everything is better. Hopefully we can keep it that way. Hope you enjoyed this story and stick around for the next one "This Is A Life?". Till then, please review.


	6. This Is A Life?: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: This Is A Life?**

Plot: _After the traumatic experience of witnessing Dark Dan's revival, his friends and family almost being killed, and his Ghost Rage causing everything, Darry has decided to quit the Nicktoons and retire from ghost fighting to live life as a normal teenager. His friends do not like this, but are respectful of his wishes, except for Junior and Kida who try to get him to change his mind, but Darry refuses. SpongeCog, distraught over the loss of his creator, acts out by kidnapping Junior and Kida as an act of revenge, forcing Darry to try and come out of retirement to rescue them. Meanwhile, Sam has ended her tour and is staying with the Fenton family for good. As the couple attempt to rekindle their flame, they cannot seem to get one moment alone._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Amity Park and it had only been nearly two weeks since the devastating event that occurred when the evil Phantom had returned and been destroyed. However, this did not put a damper on the Fentons' moods at all.

Sam was still at home, walking downstairs and buttoning her blouse when she smells something coming from the kitchen. Once she entered, she spots a table full of breakfast food while Danny was still flipping pancakes near the stove. "What are you doing?" She asked puzzled.

"Making breakfast, honey," Danny said with a smile.

Sam looks down at the table noticing something that's not eaten usually for breakfast, "Soy milk? Tofu eggs, tofu pancakes? Turf toast?" She seemed weirded out until she said, "Either you and the kids have gone completely vegan or you really must have planned something special."

"Well, while you're still home, it is important that you're comfortable." Danny answered with a shrug. "Besides, the kids don't mind this at all."

Sam smiled at Danny as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned closer for a kiss when- "MOM! DAD!" A voice cried out. Sam turned to the direction of where the voice was as Danny fell face down on a batch of oatmeal.

The two parents hurried to the Fenton Lab where Yuki called them. "Sweetie?" Sam asked when Danny came last after wiping his face with a cloth.

"Um...I said before I can handle cleaning the lab by myself, but maybe I can use some help..." Yuki said while held by an ectoplasmic tentacle that came from the ghost portal. Before the adults can do anything, another tentacle grabs the two together. "This wouldn't have happened if my so-called big brother helped," Yuki said, darting her eyes at Darry who was sitting at the table reading his math book while listening to music on his headphones.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Darry said, not looking back, "Besides, it's not my problem." Danny and Sam look at each other concerned when Danny's eyes glowed green and he zapped the tentacle with ghost rays. The monster from the other side bellowed with pain as it released the humans and its tentacles return to the Ghost Zone with the portal shutting.

"Thanks dear." Sam said as she kissed Danny on the cheek, but the two see Darry still looking at his book, ignoring everything around him.

Danny turns to Sam and says, "You and Yuki go upstairs. I'll meet up with you later."

Sam nodded and grabbed Yuki by the hand as she led her out. "Come on, Yuki, it's time for breakfast."

But Yuki dully looked at her and asked, "It's not tofu or soy again, is it?"

Once the girls were gone, Danny approached Darry and removed his headphones, surprising him. "Hey Dar," he greeted. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothing, just listening to this new album J.T. gave me," Darry answered, "And I gotta study for this big algebra exam this Friday."

"Darry, as glad as I am to see you back on your feet, you don't seem to be acting like yourself." Danny pointed out. "It's not like you to turn away from a ghost fight when the people you care about are in trouble."

"I don't know if Jimmy told you, but I've retired from the Nicktoons and ghost fighting." Darry explained. "From now on I'm doing normal stuff like concentrating on school work and listening to music...and dating."

"'Dating?'" Danny repeated, unaware that Darry has found a girl in the past few weeks.

"And lately, I've actually come to like being a normal teenager." Darry admitted. "I mean, I've actually had more time to do things I never could do before because I was always so busy and I don't have to worry about villains trying to either kill me or take over the world."

"Well," Danny said, unsure how to respond. "What about Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron? Don't you think they miss having you around?"

"After I told them, they said they understand and accepted my retirement," Darry informed and continued studying, "Besides, I'm sure they can handle villains without me."

* * *

Meanwhile in Retroville, a giant robot courtesy of Professor Calamitous was wreaking havoc. Tammy had tied her magic jump rope around its leg and was struggling to pull it down. The robot aimed a laser at her until Tommy threw two gold stars at it, causing the weapon to break in half. SpongeTron then jumped from around a corner and plugged his electrical plug into the robot, causing it to short-circuit.

Once the robot fell to the ground, deactivated, Tammy slouched over and sighed in exhaustion. "Finally..." she groaned. "I thought that thing would never go down."

Tommy sat on the ground and added, "This would've been a lot easier if we had a half-ghost who could overshadow the robot and rip out its wires."

"But Darry gave up being a Nicktoon and ghost-fighting, remember?" Tammy reminded and turned to SpongeTron, "Isn't that right, leader?"

SpongeTron stepped forward and tried to look in control, "That's right, team. It was Darry's decision to leave the team, and as his friends and former teammates, we have to respect that. But we're still a great team even without him."

Tammy crossed her arms and pouted her lip. "I still think I would make a better leader."

"But it's not the same without Darry." Tommy said with a sad frown. "Ever since he left, we've been getting our butts kicked; and no offense, SpongeTron, but you're not the same kind of leader Darry was. We might as well retire too."

But SpongeTron weakly smiled and tried to assure them. "Now come on, guys, let's not get ourselves down here. Although, I do admit that three on a team isn't exactly a strong one." suddenly he pounded his fist into his hand. "That's it! That's what we need!"

"What?" Tommy asked. "A new team?"

"No, a new recruit!" SpongeTron corrected, "A replacement for Darry who'll be our trump card to finish off our foes and save the day!"

"You really think a new recruit to replace Darry is what we need?" Tammy asked, skeptical of the idea.

"We know no one can really replace Darry, but if it'll help the Nicktoons then that's what we'll do."

"It sounds like a good idea." Tommy said, looking a bit unsure. "But how are we gonna find the right one to add to the team?"

* * *

"Auditions for a new Nicktoon?" Darry asked in surprise after having met up with his three friends at the Nasty Burger and was told their new plan for a new teammate to take his place.

"That's right," Tommy responded, "We need someone to be our powerhouse on the team since you quit."

"And we thought we'd ask you about the good qualities our new recruit should have if that person wants to be on our team," SpongeTron added.

"Hey, do you know the exact amount of pi?" Darry asked curiously while looking at his math book.

"Why yes, pi equals to 3.1415926535897932384626433832795-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-2-2-2..." SpongeTron's mind scrambled trying to say the endless amount of numbers when he blew a fuse. Tammy quickly pulled his tie to reactivate him and his body whirs with energy. "So what qualities do you have that should reflect on our new teammate?"

"Well, that's easy. You should write this down too." Darry began explaining, "The necessary qualities of a Nicktoon go as such: They need to be brave so they don't run in the face of danger. Loyal because a Nicktoon is there to save the world for the good of mankind. A team player because we all have to be willing to work as a team. Skills... to pay the bills...or at least some kind of power or ability to fight bad guys with. And most importantly...witty remarks; it keeps the fight interesting."

Tammy was writing everything down on a notepad, "Brave, loyal, team player, skills, witty remarks...got it."

"We're gonna put up some flyers around all our worlds." Tommy mentioned to Darry. "Wanna come help us?"

"I'd love to, but I still have to study for that math test before tomorrow." Darry replied. "But at least we still have some time to hang out right now."

"You bet!" Tommy said excitedly. "Why don't we start by-" but before he could finish, a beeping sound was heard.

Tammy took out her Recaller and said; "It looks like the Pupununu got infested with termites again." she puts it away and says, "Sorry Darry, but we gotta go."

But Darry easily responded, "No, don't worry. You guys go ahead. After all, you're Nicktoons and you have a job to do." The three look at each other, but then salute and ran off so they can save the Pupununus.

Once he was alone, Darry sighed and slumped in his seat. "Two days ago it was Plankton trying to steal the formula, and the day before it was the Syndicate robbing the bank. Don't remember being a Nicktoon could be that busy." but then he sat up and frowned, "Oh well, I quit and that's that. I'll spend more than ten minutes with them one of these days."

* * *

A few hours later at Fenton Works, Sam was sitting on the couch until Danny joined her. "So is Darry still locking himself in his room to prepare himself for the test?"

"That's right." Danny said a bit uneasy. "It's funny, even though I always wanted Darry to do something that wouldn't put himself in danger, there's still something that doesn't feel right to me."

Sam scoots closer to him as she adds, "It's because he's your son, Danny. He was born to fight ghosts just like you. Seeing him do something completely different just feels a bit weird to you right now."

Danny frowned a bit, "I think this is my fault..."

"Your fault?"

"If I'd been more open to my kids and told them about my past, then this wouldn't have happened," Danny said shamefully.

"Danny, none of this is really your fault. Whether they knew or not, no one could've predicted that any of this would happen." Sam then began to frown sadly. "If anyone is to blame, it might as well be me. If my book tour had ended sooner, I could've been around a lot more."

Danny put his arm around Sam and held her close. "I think we both qualify as 'Worst Parents of the Year'." he said with a small smile.

"I wonder if we'll get a trophy." Sam said with a laugh. They lean their heads closer, about to kiss until they suddenly hear a loud banging noise coming from outside.

They go outside to the back of the house and see SpongeTron hammering a piece of paper on the fence. "SpongeTron, what are you doing?" Danny asked, a bit annoyed.

"We're posting flyers all over Amity Park to hire Dar's replacement," SpongeTron explained, "Tammy's doing Retroville while Tommy's in Dimmsdale. I already finished in Bikini Bottom."

"Do you have to be so loud while doing that?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fenton." SpongeTron said optimistically before giving the nails one more pound. "Just need to spread the word so everyone knows the Nicktoon position is open. Tell Darry I said hey." and then rushed away to put up more flyers. Danny turned to Sam and they both shrug, brushing off the strange event. But as they head back inside, Kida walks by and stops when she sees the flyer on the fence. Seeing the ad, she gasped in horror as she held her face.

* * *

The next day at Nicktoon HQ, SpongeTron stood on a table with Tammy and Tommy standing behind him. He spoke through a megaphone and shouted, "Attention all candidates! Thank you for attending the opportunity to be a member of the all-powerful Nicktoons!" However, the room they were in was completely empty besides the three of them. Tommy stares at Tammy as he comments, "You think no one saw our flyers?"

"I don't think anyone who wants to be a Nicktoon saw our flyers." Tammy said dully.

"Hmph," SpongeTron huff, "These guys are missing the opportunity! Now that our team is one member short, someone should be willing to join our inter-dimensional team!"

"Oh yeah, nothing beats a job of putting one's life in danger and facing dangerous super villains and taking risks that'll bring doom to our worlds," Tommy sarcastically said while crossing his arms.

"He has a point," Tammy agreed looking this through.

"Oh psshaw," SpongeTron scoffed. "If we can do it, so can anyone else. There has to be someone out there who's interested."

Suddenly, the doors open up and Crash rushes in with Junior following. "What'd I miss? Am I late?" Crash asked, out of breath as he glanced around. "Yee-haw! I'm the first one here!"

"Crash, what are you doing here?" Tammy asked.

"I'm here to be a Nicktoon, duh!" Crash shouted excitedly. "I saw your guys' flyer and I think this sponge has what it takes to be your new teammate!"

"But aren't you already a Cadet and part of Yuki's team?" Tommy mentioned.

"I'm sure Yuki won't mind." Crash said calmly. "Besides, someone has to pick up the slack her brother left behind, and that someone is the only one who with enough gumption to take on all that weight of being a real Nicktoon."

But Junior mumbles, "I still think Darry is better as a Nicktoon."

"Shh!" Crash angrily hushed, "Don't spoil this for me." He then starts jumping up in down in front of the three Nicktoons, "So, what'd y'all think? Can I join?"

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron stare at each other and then huddle together, whispering something private. They then turn back to Crash, and SpongeTron says through the megaphone, "You have an audition!"

While Crash cheered, Kida suddenly bursts through the door as she yells, "How could you?!"

"Kida, you're also auditioning?" Tammy asked.

"No!" Kida shouted, "How could you guys think of replacing Darry like this?"

Crash was surprised, to which he asked, "I thought y'all said Darry quit."

"He did quit." Tommy answered.

"But you can't just replace him!" Kida angrily shouted, "Darry could still come back! He's gotta come back!"

Tammy walked over to her and held her shoulders, "Kida, I know it's hard, but Darry wanted to quit the Nicktoons and we have to accept that and move on. Darry's happy and I'm sure he wants us to be happy as well."

Kida bowed her head silently for a moment, until she looked up with a glare, "No! I'm gonna find Darry and get him to come back and be a Nicktoon. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Junior raised his arm up and marched over to Kida's side.

"Good," Kida said with a smirk before she grabbed Junior's arm and dragged him out the door.

Despite the awkward situation, Crash turned to the three and asked, "So when can I start bein' a Nicktoon?"

SpongeTron shouted loudly through the megaphone, "First!" causing those nearby to cover their ears, "A test!"

"Can I be leader too?!" Crash asked as he jumped up and down.

"Sorry Crash," SpongeTron shouted through the megaphone at Crash's face. "That position is already taken...by me!"

"No fair," Crash complained, now disappointed, "Darry was leader, and I'm replacin' Darry, so that leader job should go to ME."

"Leader, scheader...first we have to test if you have the qualities of being a Nicktoon," Tammy said looking at her notepad.

"I'll show y'all a test." Crash said in determination. "I'll show y'all I can be a Nicktoon and a leader. Could Darry ever do..." he ran over to a table and grabbed a bunch of beakers and vials and started juggling them in the air. "...This!"

"Whoa, that is pretty cool." Tommy admitted, impressed.

"But does it really go with the qualities of what it takes to be a Nicktoon?" Tammy asked, flipping through her notes.

SpongeTron then shouted through his megaphone, "Crash, that's enough! I don't think you should be-"

But one of the doors suddenly opened and Jimmy came in, angrily shouting, "Can you guys keep it down? Max is trying to sleep."

This distracted Crash, causing him to drop the beakers and vials creating a large explosion around him from all the chemicals that were in the vials. After the smoke cleared, Crash was covered in ash and he coughed out smoke. "Am I in?" he coughed again and passed out.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and walked away while saying, "I'll call an ambulance."

* * *

Back in the Fenton's world, Darry continued reading his book at the park while sitting on a bench. In a nearby tree, Kida and Junior were peeking from behind. "Hey, it's Darry." Junior said with a smile. "Hey Darry!"

"Shh!" Kida shushed, covering his mouth. "We have to remind Darry that he's a superhero and that he needs to be a Nicktoon."

"Should we go talk to him?" Junior asked.

"I got a better idea." Kida said with a smile. "You see that mud puddle? You go stand in it and pretend you're sinking in it. Darry will think you're in quicksand and he will turn into Darry Phantom and save you. He'll remember he's a superhero and he'll be a Nicktoon again."

Junior seemed nervous and unsure. "I don't know, Kida."

But Kida already jumped out of the tree, "Let's go!"

While Darry was lying on the bench, holding his book in the air, Kida suddenly ran up to him, greeting, "Hey Darry!"

Darry sat up and when he noticed the little wild girl. "Oh, hey Kida. What are you doing here?"

"Just the usual, swinging on trees, playing at the playground, hanging with Yuki and the SP Bros...speaking of which, where is Junior?" Kida wondered looking around.

But Darry was just staring at his book as he answered, "I don't know, haven't seen him in a while."

"Help! Help!" they turn around and see Junior standing in the mud puddle with his ankles deep in while he waved his arms in the air. "Help! I'm sinking quick in this sand! Help Help!"

"Uh oh! Junior's gonna drown in quicksand!" Kida flailed her arms, "Quick Dar! Just use your awesome powers to rescue him!" Kida smiled, ready for her idol to make a move only to frown, seeing Darry still studying for his exam. "I said: 'Uh oh! Junior's gonna drown in quicksand!'" Kida hollered out, but Darry did nothing, "Psst! What are you waiting for? Go save him!"

"Isn't that your job?" Darry said dully and stands up from his seat to find another quiet place to study.

Kida was agape at this while Junior continued to shout, "Help! Help! I need someone to save me! HEEELLLP!"

She walked over to the sponge and dully said, "Show's over, Junior. It didn't work."

"I can't!" Junior cried out. "I really am stuck. My feet are too deep in." Kida sighed before grabbing Junior by his underarms and yanking him. Eventually, she managed to pull him out at the cost of his shoes.

* * *

Outside HQ, SpongeTron, Tammy, and Tommy were waiting while the officer ST-Units were inside making sure the labs didn't need to be quarantined. "Well, with Crash out for recovery, who else can possibly join us?" Tammy asked.

"We need someone with a lot of wisdom." SpongeTron mentioned. "Someone with all the skills and intelligence of a robot."

Suddenly, the front doors opened and SpongeTron 911 walked out and said, "Area's all clear. It's safe to enter the headquarters."

SpongeTron grinned with Tommy and Tammy uncertain on who he plans to recruit. He put his arm around his fellow robot's shoulder and coolly said, "Hey 911, how would you like to join in with the Nicktoons?"

SpongeTron 911 was surprised and flattered at the same time. "You want me to join your team?"

"Uuuhhh..." the twins paused for a moment until SpongeTron says:

"Of course!" the robot said with a thumbs up, "With your nifty gadgets and gizmos, you can be our trump card against evil! And what better to be our thump card than an enforcer of the law!"

"Do we have any say in this?" Tommy asked, still unsure.

"I would be honored to join your team." SpongeTron 911 said in a humble tone. "And just to show you how valuable I will be; I will teach you all the same training methods I use for my police force in order to make them stronger against formidable opponents."

"Training methods?" Tammy questioned.

"That's right. After this, you'll be glad you made the decision to add me to the team." A whistle blows and SpongeTron 911 shouts, "Drop and give me 50, Turner!"

"But we-" Tammy was about to object until 911 blew his whistle at the two, making Tommy and Tammy drop to the ground and start 50 push-ups.

* * *

Behind HQ, SpongeTron 911 was putting the Nicktoons through his intense training that would make them stronger, acting more like a drill sergeant than a team member. "Up down up down, you call those push-ups?" he shouted at the twins. "What if a wrestler attacks us? You think you can beat him with those scrawny arms? Move faster!"

Tammy and Tommy's foreheads sweat as they do push-ups faster. 911 then turns to SpongeTron 001 and blows his whistle again, making him do pull-ups on a metal bar. "You call yourself number one?" SpongeTron 911 shouted, "What if we get invaded by aliens and they threaten to dissect the Creator? We wouldn't be able to save him with the amount of effort you're giving!" SpongeTron did faster pull ups, almost sweating as he struggled to keep up with the robot's demands.

Tommy stopped mid push-up and looked at Tammy and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tammy just groaned as she fell flat on her face.

* * *

In Amity Park, Darry was walking home, listening to music on his headphones when Kida and Junior take a peek, several blocks away. "Okay, you know the plan," she said to Junior as he nodded.

Darry whistled to the tune of the song he's hearing when Kida walks in front wearing a dress and white wig and holding up a purse. "Oh my, this purse is too big for a frail woman like me since it's stacked with so many wads of cash." She said in raspy yet kind voice.

Then Junior jumps into the scene, wearing a robber outfit, though he's wearing a huge sock that's covering his face. "Hold it there, ma'am!" Junior yelled at Kida, pointing a water pistol (at the wrong direction), "Drop the bag and put your hands up!"

"AAAHH!" Kida screamed. "Help! Help! I need somebody! Not just any anybody! I need a Darry Phantom!" Darry was walking when he spots an old lady and a familiar square figure with a sock covering his head. He couldn't hear the conversation due to the loud music from his headphones. He just walks pass them as Junior attempts to "rob" Kida.

They tug of war over the purse until Kida notices Darry not acknowledging them. Junior snatches the purse and holds it up victoriously. "I win!" He says cheerily. Kida just slumped over in disappointment. Junior was just confused as he asked, "Should we try it again?"

* * *

The next morning at Fenton Works, Yuki was sitting at the table while breakfast is being made. "It's not tofu and soy again, is it?"

Sam placed a plate in front her which had a soy cube, orange slices, tofu bacon, and soy milk. "I told Danny I would cook for a change." She said.

Yuki frowned in annoyance while Danny stood close to Sam. "I think it's great when you do cook."

Sam smiled coyly and responded, "I think the kids prefer when you cook, despite the fact what I make is healthy for us."

Danny smiled, his gleaming eyes toward her. Yuki knows what this means, "Oh, is that the time already? Guess I'll leave you two alone so I can go...and vomit," she sticks her tongue at her breakfast and quickly exits the kitchen.

Just when Danny and Sam are about to kiss, Darry's voice yells, "Mom! Dad!"

Danny groaned in disappointment before Darry comes in swinging his backpack. "Well, your normal son is off to school, and afterwards out on a date with Janice."

"Have fun." Danny replied. "And don't hurry back."

"Just be home by nine." Sam said a bit sternly.

"Got it." Darry said with a grin and a finger point. "After all, I don't have anything to do like protecting mankind or saving the world."

After Darry left, Danny looked at Sam again, smiling as he said; "Now hopefully we can..."

"DAD!" Yuki shouted from somewhere in the house, "The ghost portal is acting up again!"

After her shout, the parents hear a roar coming from underneath. Danny sighed and headed toward the lab before saying to Sam, "I handle it."

* * *

Six hours later, the Nicktoons were hanging at HQ inside SpongeTron's room. "Well, that was a total waste." Tommy said dully. "Luckily SpongeTron 911 bought the whole thing about his police force needing him more than we do."

"I wonder if there's anyone else who would be interested in joining the Nicktoons." SpongeTron asked with his arms crossed.

"It'll have to be someone who's a good fighter, brave, and preferably close to Darry's age." Tammy pointed out. Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door and it opened for Buster to walk in, wearing his Krusty Krab hat and holding a bag of food.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tommy said, "I ordered some lunch." But SpongeTron and Tammy smile at each other, having a plan for Buster who's holding up their lunches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was leaving school, holding up a test paper that had been graded. "An A+..." Darry said before cheering happily. "Gnarly! Never gotten a grade that high before! All thanks to my new normal life."

"Help! Help!" a voice called and Darry turned to Kida laying on the ground unconscious and Junior sitting beside her, shouting for help.

Darry dashes over and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kida just collapsed! We have to do something! I think she needs res...rasp...re...sus..."

"Resuscitation," Kida whispered to him.

"Yeah, resooscitation." Junior repeated with a cheery smile. "She needs you since you have superpowers, so help! Help!"

Darry raised an eyebrow as he responded, "Okay," and knelt down to Kida.

Kida smiled, about to get "CPR" from Darry as he leaned closer to her lips and-

A loud siren ran off as an ambulance drove in front of the three and ST-Units came out from the back. "Man down! Man down!" SpongeTron 065 yelled out, pushing Darry aside, "072! Got the kit ready?"

SpongeTron 072 opened up his chest compartment, handing out the defibrillator. "Ready!" 072 nodded.

065 grabbed the paddles, ready to give Kida an electrical shock, "Clear!"

Right when he was about to press the electrodes to Kida's chest, she quickly held his wrists back and sat up while frantically shouting, "NO! Stop! I'm feeling better!"

"She could be suffering a concussion!" SongeTron 065 frantically shouts, "Scan her!" 072 made his eyes glow; about to scan Kida's body until the shaman girl kicked him down and pushed 065 away. She then grabbed Junior by the arm and ran away from the scene. "You know, it's a felony to impersonate sick people!" SpongeTron 065 shouted after her. Darry watched everything with a baffled look, but ultimately shrugged his shoulders and carelessly walked away.

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron were talking to Buster about being their newest Nicktoon member. But the sponge didn't seem to be obliging to their request. "What do you mean you don't wanna join?" Tommy asked in slight disappointment. "Don't you wanna be a Nicktoon and fight bad guys?"

Buster had nervous look on his face as he silently shook his head "no". "Don't you wanna save the day and protect all who are helpless?" Tammy asked with a grin, but Buster again shook his head in response.

SpongeTron then cheerfully asked, "Don't you wanna go on adventures among friends, take on new challenges, and come out of it in the end a new person who learned a life-long lesson and has grown closer to his friends and family?"

Buster stared and pondered for a moment until Tommy asked, "Don't you wanna face dangerous enemies while at the pressure of knowing every decision you make during missions has the risk of destroying our worlds, eradicating life as we know it, and disrupting the space-time continuum?" Hearing all this, Buster gritted his teeth and quickly shook his head "no" again.

Tammy groaned in frustration and shouted, "I don't get it, Buster! You were gonna be part of the Nicktoons once before. What made you wanna quit?"

Buster got a dull frown as he shrugged and finally spoke, "Hm, my dad was part of the Nicktoons years ago. I just wanna do my own thing, be my own person, not be a part of some world-saving kiddie group, ya know." the three stare dumbfounded until Buster simply waves and walks out. "Anyway, later."

Tommy then glares at Tammy and SpongeTron as he bitterly asks, "Great, now what?"

"We need to find someone else." Tammy answered. "Someone who is willing to join, someone smart and someone who we can mold into the perfect Nicktoon."

Just then, a soccer ball flies out nowhere and head straight at the three kids, making them duck as it crashes into a couple of beakers and ricochets back to its owner. A dark brown furred foot holds the ball back as Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look up spotting Allie at the door leaning back and sucking on a lollipop. She pops the candy from her mouth saying, "Looking for me?"

SpongeTron, Tammy, and Tommy look at each other in surprise, but then smile at the same time, knowing just what to do.

* * *

It looks like the Nicktoons now have their replacement. Will this new life work out for everyone? Please leave a review and stick around for Part 2.


	7. This Is A Life?: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: This Is A Life?**

Plot: _After the traumatic experience of witnessing Dark Dan's revival, his friends and family almost being killed, and his Ghost Rage causing everything, Darry has decided to quit the Nicktoons and retire from ghost fighting to live life as a normal teenager. His friends do not like this, but are respectful of his wishes, except for Junior and Kida who try to get him to change his mind, but Darry refuses. SpongeCog, distraught over the loss of his creator, acts out by kidnapping Junior and Kida as an act of revenge, forcing Darry to try and come out of retirement to rescue them. Meanwhile, Sam has ended her tour and is staying with the Fenton family for good. As the couple attempt to rekindle their flame, they cannot seem to get one moment alone._

**Part 2**

* * *

Back in Amity Park outside in ice-cream shop, Darry was sitting at a table under a large umbrella across from a teenage girl with short black hair and blue eyes. The two were sharing a milkshake as they hung out on a date. Darry leaned his elbow on the table and said to the girl with a smile, "Oh Janice, it's so gnarly that we can finally spend time together."

Janice giggled and responded, "Totally. It's weird though, I've never seen you around much before. Aren't you usually off somewhere being Darry Phantom?"

"I told you already, I'm done being Darry Phantom. That way I can spend more time on school, with my friends and family, and my number one lady here," Darry said, reaching across the table and holding Janice's hand, making her smile.

Across the street in a bush, Junior and Kida eavesdrop on their date wearing camouflage gear and looking through binoculars. "Is hiding in here gonna make Darry wanna be a superhero again?" Junior asked.

"No!" Kida snapped while she stared through the binoculars at the couple, narrowing her eyes. "I got another plan."

"Does it involve seaponies and singing songs with funny clothes on?" Junior excitedly asked.

Kida stared at him for a moment until she shouted, "NO!" she put the binocular in his view, "Do you see that girl he's with? I read a story once that if a superhero doesn't have a girlfriend, he gets more focused on being a superhero."

"Is that really true?" Junior asked, unsure, "Because Darry's daddy seems to get along real well with Darry's mommy."

"Of course it's true!" Kida suddenly shouted in Junior's face. "Darry shouldn't even be dating that girl anyway! She could be a bad guy...or a monster!"

"A monster?!" Junior exclaimed in shock.

"Right!" Kida said in determination. "Now your job will be to keep Darry busy while I take care of that grocknor. Once she's gone, Darry will become more focused on being a hero again."

Junior attempted a serious face and salutes, "Sir, yes sir! Uh...I mean ma'am." He hurried over to the ice cream parlor as Kida prepares for her plan.

Darry still held hands with Janice across the table as he said, "You know, if this date turns out perfect, I got ideas for what we can do on our second date."

"Do tell," Janice said with an eager smile. "Cuz I think spending time with you is just-"

"DARRY!" Junior cried out as ran over to them and suddenly jumped on top of Darry, hugging his head tightly while crying loudly, "Don't let the monster eat you! Don't let the monster eat you!"

Darry jerked around, trying to pry the clingy sponge off of him. Janice stared flabbergasted until Kida marched over to the table and glared at her. "Who do you think you are?!" Kida yelled, holding out her staff.

Janice just raised an eyebrow at the little girl. "I'm sorry...do I know you?"

"What are you two doing?" Darry asked, still pulling away from Junior.

Janice gave him a look and asked, "You know these two?"

"No!" Darry immediately answered, "I mean, yes, I do, but..."

"Of course he knows us," Kida crossed her arms, "He's our babysitter duh! Shame Darry! One minute, you said you'd be back to get us ice-cream and the next, you're with this girl?!"

Hearing this, Janice crossed her arms and turned to Darry with a frown, "What?!"

"No way, Janice, that's not true!" Darry franticly explained, "I was totally dating you 100 percent of the time- on a free schedule!"

Then Kida nonchalantly says, "Oh, and did I mention that Darry already has a girlfriend." She smiles and brushes her hair back, "He's in love with a beautiful princess who lives in the jungle and knows magic."

Darry's eyes widen in horror as he sees his date looking even more steamed. "Wait, Janice! That isn't true either!" he quickly mentions as he waves his arms in panic.

But Janice already grabbed her purse and stood from her seat. "And here I thought you were a noble honest guy. Goodbye Darry Fenton." she turned and stormed away.

"Janice..." Darry said in futile as he reached out. "Come back."

But Junior suddenly glomped him and happily said, "Yay, the monster left! Does this mean you're a superhero again?"

Darry jerked his head toward the two with a dark look in his eyes, "What on earth were you thinking?!"

"We were trying to get you to come to your senses, duh." Kida said dully. "You can't live your life being a boring normal boy. Besides, that girl was totally unfit for you. You should really consider dating a jungle princess who knows magic."

But Darry suddenly stood up from his chair, roughly pushing Junior off of him. "DON'T YOU GET IT?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M DONE WITH ALL THAT!" he counted on his fingers, "I'm not a superhero, I'm not a Nicktoon, and I'm. Not. Darry. Phantom! I haven't gone ghost since that day and I NEVER WILL!"

Having him shout at them like that made Junior tear up with Kida coming close to it. "But..." Kida said in a hurt voice, "But you're a hero. You're my hero."

"Not anymore!" Darry responded angrily. "Now stay out of my way and stay out of my life...FOREVER!"

This was enough to make Junior and Kida burst into tears, "WHAAAA!" they both screamed before running away, crying their eyes out. After the younger kids run off, Darry's anger suddenly disappears as he stares in the direction the two ran off.

"Oh no," Darry groaned in remorse before running forward. "What have I done?"

* * *

In the Retroville Park, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron have evaluated Allie after giving her tests on what it means to be a Nicktoon. "Alright, you understand all the rules to being a Nicktoon, right?" SpongeTron asked.

Allie smiled and answered, "I must be loyal, a team player, and skilled which I am."

"This is great!" Tammy said excitedly. "Are you sure Sally and Dolly can't join as well?"

"Nah," Allie said, shaking her head. "Sally is more of a thinker than a fighter, and Dolly won't dare get her paws dirty from the action."

"Well, we're glad to have you on board, Allie." Tommy said with a friendly smile. "I never thought I'd say this, but having you on the team might be a good thing. Having a squirrel with all the agility and fighting skills of Sandy Cheeks will make us unstoppable."

SpongeTron's hat suddenly beeps and he pulls his tie to make a screen extend out of his head. He looks at it and says, "I'm picking up electronic programming signals from Amity Park."

"Sweet!" Tommy said excitedly as he jumped up. "Now's the perfect time to test our new recruit." he turned to Allie, "Do you think you're ready?"

"You kiddin'?" Allie asked, making muscles, "I'm ready to kick some bad guy tail!"

SpongeTron then said, "In that case, Nicktoons GO!"

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Darry was wandering around the town, calling out, "Junior! Kida! JUNIOR!" but when there was no response, he slumped over in frustration, "Oh, why did I have to yell at them like that?"

In a nearby part of town, the Nicktoons arrive from a portal with a satellite sticking out of SpongeTron's head. "The signal is stronger here. Whatever it is, it must be causing trouble here in Amity Park."

"Who do you think this bad guy is, thinking he can mess with our friend's world?" Allie said in an angry tone.

But then they hear a loud howl that startles them and turn to see SpongeCog 010 jump down from a building and land ahead of them, sniffing the ground and following a scent.

"It's SpongeCog 010!" Tammy shouted out. "We haven't seen him or his other robots in a while."

"Wait, if 010 is here, doesn't it mean there's also..." Tommy was answered when SpongeCog 013 dropped to the ground behind them while slamming on a now-dented dumpster.

Allie gasped in shock before SpongeTron pointed at the evil robots, "Nicktoons Go!" Poof turned into Tommy's chain hammer and Tammy's magic jump rope appeared in her hands. SpongeTron's fist turned giant and he punched SpongeCog 013 with his spiked knuckles and knocked him down while Tommy tried to pin him down with his hammers. "Allie!" SpongeTron called out to the little squirrel. "Punch through his wires!"

Allie was about to come forward, but SpongeCog 013 suddenly roared and broke through the Nicktoons' bonds as he stood up with his fists in the air. Seeing this, Allie stopped and suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAHHHH!" she turned and ran away, but SpongeCog 010 suddenly appeared and growled viciously at Allie, causing her to scream again, "AAAAHHHH!" and run away from the battle.

SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy stare back at Allie baffled. "I guess Dar forgot to add valor to his list of being a good Nicktoon," Tommy mentioned.

SpongeCog 010 sniffed the air and then growled at SpongeCog 013, who nodded and jumped in the air, climbing up a building and jumping roof to roof. "Where is he going?" Tommy asked as he stared at the robot escaping.

SpongeTron pulls his tie again to release a small satellite and monitor to track the two robots down. "They're heading down the street." he told the twins. "They must be after something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was still searching for Junior and Kida after hurting their feelings and scaring them off. "Man, where could they have gone?" Darry wondered.

Suddenly, Darry heard the cries and screams of two voices, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Darry's eyes widen and he rushes towards the screams. Upon reaching an alley, he gasps in shock when he sees SpongeCog 013 holding Junior and Kida in his large fists. "Hey!" Darry yelled to the robot. "Let go of them!"

SpongeCog 013 growled with the two still in his grasp. "Puny squishy want friends? He no get them."

"I'm retired now." Darry pointed out. "So I'm giving you one last chance. Let them go...or I'll call the cops."

SpongeCog 013 dimly laughed until a bunch of katanas thrusts from behind and hit Darry. He opened his eyes to see he was not stabbed, but pinned to the wall by his clothes. SpongeCog 008 swiftly jumps from the roof of a building and lands next to 013. SpongeCog 010 walks over to Darry and sticks something in his pocket before walking towards his comrades. 008 creates a portal which he and the robots walk through, taking Kida and Junior with them.

Darry struggled to get free until Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron enter the alley. "Darry!" they all shout in surprise to see him trapped.

"What are you doing here?" SpongeTron asked as Tammy swung her rope like a whip, knocking the swords off the wall and freeing Darry with one hit. "I thought you were retired."

"I am," Darry responded, "But I was looking for Kida and Junior. The SpongeCogs came and took them away!"

The three gasp in shock, hearing this. "It can't be!" Tammy yelled in horror.

"What'll we do?" Tommy asked in the same manner.

Darry narrowed his eyes in determination. "There's only one thing we can do..." Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all grow smiles, thinking this would mark the return of their former leader. "You guys need to track down the SpongeCog robots and rescue Junior and Kida while I go home and start on my homework."

Tommy and Tammy frown when SpongeTron asked, "So that's it? You're gonna stand here and do nothing while we clean up the mess you caused?!

"I'm not a Nicktoon anymore, remember?" Darry bitterly pointed out. "As worried as I am about Junior and Kida, I can't do anything for them. I'm normal now."

"Yes, you can! WITH your paranormal abilities!" SpongeTron screamed out, "Ever since that incident, you're not yourself lately. Kida and Junior are our friends! You're our leader for Neptune's sake! You're supposed to set a good example for us!"

Darry listened to SpongeTron and frowned, "Well... I can't. Sorry." And marched back home.

After he walked away, the three look at each other until Tommy said, "Relax, we don't need him. We can save Junior and Kida ourselves."

"What can we do now?" SpongeTron asked, "Our last newest member didn't work out. Who can possibly replace Darry now? He's a ghost and has ghostly powers. Nobody can be as cool as that."

Then Tammy smiled realizing, "I know just the guy! Why didn't I realize sooner! I'll be right back..." she hurried away with Tommy and SpongeTron wondering what recruit she's planning to bring.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Darry heads home, he gives a disheartened sigh while putting his hands in his pockets. However, his eyes widen as he takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, which was the same piece of paper that SpongeCog 010 had placed in his pocket before leaving. He stares at it oddly as he unfolds it to see a handwritten note upon it. He reads it, 'Dear ghost squishy, I'm sure you remember me. A worthy opponent and archenemy of your annoying friend SpongeTron. By now I'm sure you've witnessed my comrades snatch your puny infantile friends. If you value their lives, you will come to my base with the address on this note. If you don't come, I'll send the runts back to you...in bony pieces. Sincerely, SpongeCog 001'.

Darry became uncomfortable by this as he scrunches the note in his hands. "I can't...the Nicktoons are already on their way to save them." But then he looks at the bottom of the note to see more written down, 'P.S. If those other Nicktoons accompany you or you fail to show up, then I'll obliterate all of them...for you to see as well.'

Darry became even more distressed by the evil robot's threats. But then tightened his fists as he narrowed his eyes. "Darry Phantom's retired," he said to himself, "But Darry Fenton isn't." He puts the paper back in his pocket and entered his house to get supplies before setting out on a stand-alone rescue mission.

* * *

Back at HQ, Tommy and SpongeTron were waiting for Tammy who alerted them to meet here. The two sat in silence until SpongeTron brightened up with an idea, "You know, we can always ask Java to join the Nicktoons. She would be a skilled, brave, and loyal team member."

"Yeah, while robbing us right under our noses," Tommy mentioned.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a motor and they turn to see an intangible moped phase through the wall with Tammy riding on the back of it while holding onto the driver. It stops in the middle of the room, turning solid as Tammy jumps off, removing her helmet. "Great!" she said enthusiastically to her brother and friend. "You're here!"

Tommy and SpongeTron were amazed as the pink-hatted boy pointed at the driver. "Tammy, is that..."

The driver removes his helmet, revealing it to be Jesse 13. He smiles coolly and waves to Tommy and SpongeTron, "Sup guys." he greets.

"Hey Jess!" SpongeTron waved.

"Of course!" Tommy realized, "Why didn't we choose Jesse before? He has powers just as good as Darry's, is witty, a team player-"

"Not to mention ruins everything he touches," SpongeTron noted.

"How did you even get Jesse to join our team anyway?" Tommy curiously asked his sister.

"Oh, it was easy." Tammy said as she remembers the event like it was...an hour ago.

* * *

_A flashback goes to the Fenton Basement where Tammy was standing in front of the open ghost portal. She looks at the flyers she and her team made and quickly writes a note on the back. Tammy turns it into a paper airplane and throws it into the Ghost Zone._

_A few seconds later, Jesse drives out of the Ghost Zone on his moped with the flyer in his hand as he excitedly shouts, "I'm in!"_

_"YAY!" Tammy cheered before hopping on the back of the moped as Jesse revs the motor and drives upstairs. Near the living room, Danny held Sam and was about to kiss her until his ghost sense goes off and he quickly pushes Sam away just as Jesse phases through the basement door and drives pass the couple, out the front door._

* * *

The flashback ends as SpongeTron scratches his head and mentions, "Mr. Fenton has got to install a password to the ghost portal."

"No duh," Tommy said, "Luckily, we don't have to worry about giving Jesse tests cuz we already know how good and experienced he is."

"Well, that makes it official, Jesse." Tammy said to the ghost boy, "You're in. Welcome to the Nicktoons."

"Sweet!" Jesse said excitedly. "What do I do first?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Jesse." SpongeTron said in a bold voice. "As official leader of the Nicktoons, I shall inform you that two of our friends have been captured by the SpongeCogs and as Nicktoons we will go forth and rescue them."

"Awesome!" Jesse cheered until he cleared his throat and saluted, "I mean, yes sir."

"But you still have control over your bad luck, right?" Tommy suspiciously asked. "We can't have the reputation of the Nicktoons crash by everyone thinking we're unlucky."

"Chillax guys," Jesse coolly said as he walked over to a table and grabbed a beaker. "I told you before, I got it all under control now thanks to Pop's training." he tosses the beaker in the air, hoping to catch it in his hand, but drops it on the floor with the glass shattering.

Tammy turns to the boys with a sure smile, "I told you this was a good idea." while SpongeTron and Tommy stare at each other in uncertainty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry had followed the directions on SpongeCog's note to Bikini Bottom and had made it to an abandoned warehouse. Darry gulped, unsure if he can go back to the field. He takes a deep breath, exhales, and opened the door to find his friends.

He slowly walks into the dark room and mutters to himself, "I should probably go ghost." he held a duffle bag with various weapons and devices in it. "No. I'm not a Nicktoon, so I'm just gonna come in here and convince SpongeCog to give me back the kids."

"Darry!" a little girl's voice called out.

Darry looked ahead and spotted a dark figure in the shadows that looked like a little girl in pigtails. "Kida!" Darry said with a smile, recognizing the silhouette and voice. He rushed over to her, only to see Kida run away from him as he tried to approach.

Darry was confused as to why she would run when he was there to rescue her, but chased after her, "Kida, wait!" Darry called, running through the dark crowded room. "I know what I said before, but I didn't mean it! I just wanted to live a normal life without action or danger!"

He finally manages to catch up with Kida, who is standing in front of a large box blocking her way with her back turned to Darry. Darry cautiously approaches her as he calmly says, "Don't worry, Kida, I'm here to help you. But where's Junior? Is he safe?" But when Kida didn't respond to him, Darry still approached her. When he tried to reach out to her, something large dropped behind him. Before he could react, something hard knocked him on the head and Darry fell to the ground now unconscious.

Kida turned toward the knocked out boy and grinned with red eyes, revealing to be SpongeCog 001 in disguise. "Tie him down." he ordered SpongeCog 013.

* * *

A few hours later in a dark area with only a single light hanging above, Darry finally began to wake up even though his head still ached from the injury he received. He noticed that he was now tied to a large rusty anchor with rope. He grunted and attempted to get out of the ropes but couldn't. "Long time no see, ghost brat." Darry looked up to see his captor approaching; however, it was not what he expected. To his horror, the one who approached him was...DarkEvil LaserPants!

"DarkEvil?" Darry uttered in shock as he shook his head in disbelief. "No...It can't be! You're supposed to be..."

"Dead? Of course," DarkEvil said as a light engulfed him, revealing his true colors, "You killed him..." As Darry glanced at SpongeCog, he noticed something different about him. He looks rusted like has hasn't polished himself in weeks, has few parts dented, and was sparking at some moments.

"SpongeCog, you look like...you could use some maintenance," Darry noted.

"From who?!" SpongeCog asked angrily. "As you remember, the one who built me is no longer here...and it's all thanks to you squishies."

"What?" Darry asked in surprise, looking offended. "As YOU remember, it was his fault all that happened. He was the one who brought Dark Dan back into my world, and it was his fault that he almost got me and my family killed, and it's his fault that he's-"

"SILENCE!" yelled SpongeCog as he pointed a malfunctioning beamsword at Darry's face. "My master may be gone, but his death won't be in vain. I'll still take out the squishies that caused his demise, starting with you."

Suddenly, loud screams were heard echoing throughout the building that Darry instantly recognized. "Junior. Kida." he muttered in worry before glaring at SpongeCog. "What have you done to them?"

SpongeCog answers cunningly, "I had to bring you here somehow. Their demise is all part of my scheme. I'll watch the look of horror on your face as you experience losing a member of your team."

Darry glances at the floor and notices half a scissors sitting on the floor near him and discreetly starts reaching over for it while keeping SpongeCog's attention. "I'm not a Nicktoon anymore, and they have nothing to do with this." he responds, "So if you're gonna kill me, just do it and let them go."

SpongeCog just smirked and turned away. "Now where would the fun in that be?" he laughed evilly, but suddenly yelped when he felt an electric shock from his systems and pounded on the side of his head to repair himself. Once he felt normal, he yelled, "013, let's bring him to his puny friends." 013 nodded and stomped out of the room to retrieve their other captives. While they weren't looking, Darry quietly used the scissor in his hand to saw the ropes binding his wrists.

* * *

In another room, Kida and Junior were suspended from the ceiling by chains and were hanging over a large vat filled with dozens of electric eels that threatened to shock them if they fell in. Junior gulped and asked his friend in a trembling voice, "K-K-Kida? The Nicktoons will come here and save us, right? R-right?"

"O-Of course." Kida shakily answered, "They'll show up any minute. But I mean...come on, we're future Nicktoons. We can get out of this; just use your strength."

"I...I think so." Junior said frightfully as he looked down at the eels. "But if I do, we'll both fall down and get painfully shocked. I could dry up very badly if they shocked me."

"And I can't reach my staff, so I guess we're both doomed." Kida groaned in disappointment.

SpongeCog 001 and 013 arrive as the large muscular robot drops Darry on the ground while he's still tied to the anchor. "Now that we're all here," SpongeCog said with sadistic enthusiasm. "Let's start avenging the master."

However, SpongeCog 008 whispered to 010, "Have you noticed that 001 seems to have become a tad...crazy since the master's passing?"

"Rah! Rah Rah!" 010 nodded his head in agreement until the two froze in silence when SpongeCog turned to them with a glare.

But he pointed at them and ordered, "Stop yapping and start working! 008, get into your position. 010, get me another can of oil!" 008 bowed in respect while 010 saluted and ran out to get a drink for 001.

Just then, Junior and Kida look down and notice Darry still tied to the anchor and were surprised to see him in the robots' clutches as well. "Hey! It's Darry!" Junior shouted happily. "He's come to save us!"

But Kida just narrowed her eyes and pointed out, "That can't be right. Darry doesn't save people anymore. What are you doing here, Darry Fenton?!"

Darry said nothing as SpongeCog announced, "He's here to bear witness your soon-to-be demise, along with his own. Afterwards, we'll be after your friends and family next!"

"001, may I have a word?" 008 said cautiously, "We all grieve the master as much as you do, but don't you think this is getting a bit out of hand?"

"Are you saying we shouldn't finish what the master started?" SpongeCog responded with his anger growing, "Are you undermining my new full-time command?" he stomped toward 008, causing him to back away, "Are you giving PITY to those HUMANS?!"

As SpongeCog lashed out at 008, this gave Darry the chance to cut through the ropes and break free to back-kick SpongeCog 013 in the face. SpongeCog gasped in shock to see Darry now free and going against them. He roughly pushed 008 away and ordered, "Do it. NOW!"

As 008 ran toward the wall with chains tied to a hook that was attached to the wall, Darry stomped his foot toward SpongeCog 001. "This is your last chance, SpongeCog. Let them go or I will have to take drastic measures."

"You sure you wanna do that, squishy?" SpongeCog asked calmly. "Things might not go so well...for your friends."

He signals and SpongeCog 008 uses his sword to cut one of the chains attached to the wall, causing Junior and Kida to fall closer to the eels as they scream.

"Four more cuts and they'll be barbecued squishies." SpongeCog warned. "Won't that be amusing?!" he cackled madly and chugged down the oil 010 had gotten for him.

Darry stared down in horror, but looked determined at he darted his head toward SpongeCog, "You've gone too far, SC. Prepare for a Phantom pummel!" SpongeCog, along with 010 and 013, prepare themselves as Darry raised his arms in the air and closed his eyes, "I'm Going Ghost!" Kida and Junior watched, preparing for a battle of epicness between the ghost boy and the robots. But nothing happened. Darry peeks one eye open and noticed he's still in human form, "I said 'I'm Going Ghost!'" But he did not go ghost. Darry was confused as he looked at his human hands.

Seeing this, SpongeCog laughed in amusement. "What's the matter, Phantom? Got a problem?"

Darry didn't understand why his powers aren't working when 013 grabbed him by the throat and bashed him against the wall. "Darry!" Kida and Junior screamed.

"Phantom no ghost! 013 pummel Phantom for good!" 013 said, holding Darry still as he raised a spiked fist. Darry gritted his teeth, trying to phase out, but couldn't. He gasped as 013 prepared to finish him off. "Phantom has last requests?"

Darry tried to think of something when a memory popped in his head, "Um yes," Darry said and asked, "Do you know what the exact amount of pi is?"

"Exact amount of pi equals to 3.141592653589793238462643383-2-2-2-7-7-7-" 013's head started to short-circuit from the endless digits of that term. Darry was released as 013 blew a fuse and his bulb goes dim.

SpongeCog 001 watched in shock and ordered 010 to attack, "Sic him! Rip his squishy throat out!"

010 dashed forward and lunged, but Darry grabbed hold of his backpack to search for something. "Back off!" Darry warned taking out something, "I have something prepared by my dad!" He brought out a tofu sandwich his parents prepared for his school lunch when he threw the sandwich into 010's mouth. SpongeCog 010's metal cheeks were filled with the lunch until he spat it out in disgust. However, the moist soy produce was already in his circuitry, causing him to malfunction and his body to jerk around.

Seeing another of his comrades fail to apprehend him, SpongeCog turns to 008 and angrily yells, "Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!"

SpongeCog 008 stays silent and uses his sword to slice the second chain that was suspending Junior and Kida, to which they yelp in fright as they dropped closer to the electric eels. Darry gasped quietly, seeing this and raises his hand at the two robots. "Ghost ray, ghost ray, fire a ghost ray..." he said to himself, hoping that power would work, but nothing happened.

008 then cut the third chain, leaving Kida and Junior hanging from the final chain that was keep them merely a few feet away from the deadly electric eels. "That's Strike Three, Darry." SpongeCog threatened. "You wanna go for one more?"

Now frustrated, Darry dropped to his knees and repeatedly tried shoving his hands onto the ground where his shadow was, trying to control it like he normally does. But like with his other powers, nothing happened. "Strike and you're out!" SpongeCog said, using a slicing off gesture, signaling 008 to cut the last rope.

Junior and Kida scream as they fall when two shadows rise from the ground, form into hands and grab the two before they dived in. "What?!" SpongeCog said in disbelief. 008 raised his sword in defense when a spinning object cuts through his kantanas.

SpongeCog turns to see a gold star that had stuck to the wall and looks back to see SpongeTron charging forward with his large metal spiked fist held up. "Nicktoons...Go!" SpongeTron yelled out.

Tammy and Tommy cry out as they charge forward with their weapons in hand and engage the SpongeCog robots in battle. The shadow places Kida and Junior on the ground and transforms into a small shadow ghost with glowing red eyes.

SpongeCog deflected the blast from Tommy's magic rifle and backed away. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." he said in slight panic. "I was supposed to eliminate that ghost boy and his two young friends, just like what they did to my master!"

While Tammy deflected 008's attacks with her magic baton, Darry then spoke to SpongeCog, "It doesn't have to be like this, SpongeCog. I know how you feel. I know what it's like not to have a parent around. But if you stop now, we can start over and forget all about being enemies."

SpongeCog's eyes widen in shock, hearing this. The other robots look at him, wondering how he will respond to this. But not surprisingly, SpongeCog stretches his arm and punches Darry to the ground. With great speed, he now stood on top of Darry and aimed his ray blaster at him. "I don't need sympathy from a squishy like you!" he bitterly said, "I was built without sympathy and I was built to destroy you than join you."

"Go ghost, go ghost, go ghost." Darry muttered as SpongeCog charged up his ray and prepared to fire at Darry. However, the boy still was unable to change into ghost form.

"Sayonara ghost boy!" SpongeCog said when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turned to Kida.

"You're sick, SpongeCog," Kida noted, "I think you need resuscitation!" She holds up an electric eel using a metal tong. Once the eel touched SpongeCog's outer shell, it shocked him with 100,000 volts of electricity. SpongeCog screamed in agony as he was shocked, causing him to stumble backwards off of Darry and fall down, now unconscious.

Seeing this, SpongeCogs 008 and 010 prepare to avenge their fallen leader. However, Jesse 13, still a shadow ghost, smirks with a cackle and flies through the vat containing the rest of the eels, causing it to spark with green electricity and fall apart, now damaged. The eels spilled out and SpongeCogs 008 and 010 yelp in panic as they run away to avoid the same fate as SpongeCog 001. Wanting to avoid this as well, Tommy shouts, "Let's get out of here!"

While the kids all began to abandon the warehouse, SpongeTron stopped and turned to see Darry still lying on the ground. He ran over and frantically shouted, "Darry, get up! We need to leave!"

But Darry didn't acknowledge him and instead stared at his hands with a broken expression. "What's happened to me?" he dejectedly asked. SpongeTron did not respond and instead picked Darry up over his head and carried him away before the electrical eels could splash on top of them.

* * *

Later in Amity Park, everyone gathered at Fenton Works and sat in the living room, trying to figure out the reason for Darry being unable to activate his ghost powers. As Darry sat on the sofa, Danny scanned his body with a device.

"That's weird." Danny said as he read the device. "I'm still reading traces of ecto-signature in Darry's DNA. So he still has his ghost half."

"So if he has his ghost half, why can't he go ghost?" Yuki wondered.

"I'm...not sure." Danny admitted.

"Maybe he was just under a lot of pressure from having to deal with those SpongeCog bots." Tammy assumed and eagerly turned to her friend, "Try changing again, Darry."

Darry took a deep breath and stood up, raising his arms in the air and shouting, "I'm Going Ghost!" but again, nothing happened. He groaned in frustration and sat back on the sofa. "It didn't work!" he shouted, holding his face.

"It's not that bad, Darry." Tommy said, trying to console.

"Yeah," Junior agreed with a smile. "At least you can be normal now."

"But...I don't think I wanna be normal." Darry sadly explained, "It just didn't feel right to me. Not only did I not feel like myself, it made me into a jerk. And if it hadn't been for me trying to be normal, you and Kida wouldn't have gotten captured."

"But you came for me." said Kida, smiling admiringly at Darry. "And you tried to save me despite everything that happened. You are a real hero."

"He came for me too." Junior pointed out.

Darry smiled, "I guess I did."

"Jimmy did say before that he chose you for your fighting will than your powers," Tammy noted.

Tommy looked at him and asked hopefully, "Soo...since you saved Kida and Junior, defeated the SpongeCogs, and helped us... does that mean?"

Darry nodded, "Yes," but then frowned, "But I can't." dropping his friends' spirits. "I can't use my ghost powers anymore, remember? Even if I rejoined the Nicktoons, I wouldn't be able to do anything to help anyone."

"Being a Fenton and not being able to fight without the use of ghost powers," Yuki said in a dull sarcastic tone, "Must be terrible."

"Yuki," Danny snapped at her.

"Darry," Sam began saying as she sat next to Darry and put an arm around him. "Let me tell you something: When your father fought ghosts when he was your age, did Tucker and I use our ghost powers to help him?"

"No, you and Tuck didn't have powers," Darry realized, "You even saved Dad when he was in real danger."

"Exactly," Danny nodded, "It's time you start being a Fenton, a REAL Fenton. Besides, I'm sure this ghost power thing is only temporary."

Darry smiled, "You think so?" He turned to his teammates, Kida, and Junior who looked up to him. Darry smirks and placed a fist near his heart, "Paranormal Expert and Ghost Weapon Specialist Darrel S. Fenton reporting for duty as fellow Nicktoon operative!"

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron hug him in joy, happy to have their teammate back. But Tammy then looked at their most recent member. "But what about Jesse?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry." Jesse said with a smile. "I quit."

Tammy gasped in shock when Tommy said, "Gee, that was fast. You took it rather well."

Jesse explained, "There's only room for one ghost boy on the Nicktoons, and I think that spot can only be filled by Darry, with or without ghost powers. Besides, my mom says she wants me home by six."

"Say it isn't so!" Tammy cried and held her arms toward Jesse. "Our parents let us stay out at least till eight."

"Eh," Jesse replied with a shrug. "It's a ghost kid thing." and phased through the floor to the basement, heading home.

SpongeTron pulled Darry close and handed him something, "I think this belongs to you, leader." he said with a smile.

Darry looked to see it was his Recaller, and smiled. He put it in his pocket and asked his friends, "To celebrate, you guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Tommy answered excitedly, "What are we having?"

"It's my turn to cook tonight." Sam said proudly, "We're having steamed beets and a summer salad with tofu on the side. Sounds delicious, right?"

The kids' eyes widen as Tammy quickly answers, "Oh, you know what? We... already agreed to have dinner at our place."

"So thanks, bye!" Tommy quickly said as he, his sister, SpongeTron, Darry, Yuki, Kida, and Junior quickly leave the house.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Danny said to Sam, looking baffled by what happened.

"Yeah..." Sam said, growing a smile while playfully elbowing Danny. "We're finally alone."

"Yeah," Danny said, finally understanding. He grabbed Sam and held her close. "I guess we are." and after what felt like forever, they finally kiss.

**The End**

* * *

Looks like Darry got what he wanted, but no longer needs it. But Danny and Sam got what they wanted so everyone's happy. Please review and the next story, "Taste for Change" will be posted soon.


	8. Taste for Change: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3 - Taste for Change**

**Plot:** _After a session with his aunt, Darry finds out that the loss of his powers stem from a mental block and is unsure when (or if) he'll get them back. While his friends encourage him to stay in the Nicktoons, he tries to find another way to contribute to the team while trying to uncover a plot from the Guys in White.__ Meanwhile, __SpongeBob wants to find a way to spice up the krabby patties, and when Twitchy takes some formula from Sally and puts it on the patties like a sauce, it becomes an instant hit with customers. Twitchy becomes famous for the sauce, sparking a jealousy from Junior, who wanted to find a way to help his dad and be a fry cook._

**Part 1**

* * *

One afternoon in Amity Park, inside a large building, Jazz was sitting in a chair inside her office, writing stuff down on a notepad while lying on a couch was her nephew Darry Fenton. "...and so for the past two days, I still haven't been able to go ghost." Darry continued explaining, "Dad can't figure out what's wrong, and neither can Grandma or Grandpa. It's like my powers just stopped working, and now I'm a completely normal teenager."

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?" Jazz mentioned before.

"I guess, but after seeing my friends in danger, I realized that Darry Phantom is still needed," Darry responded and looked down at his hands, "But what I don't understand is why he isn't here."

"Hmm..." Jazz pondered, tapping her pen to her chin. "When is it that you decided you wanted to quit being a superhero anyway? And why did you decide you wanted to take this path?"

Darry answered, "It was right after that battle with Dad's evil ghost form. I thought that maybe if I stopped fighting ghosts and being a Nicktoon, I wouldn't put anyone, even myself, in danger ever again." he shrugged sadly, "Maybe I'm just...out of practice?"

Jazz reviewed her notes and concluded, "Perhaps your inability to activate your ghost powers doesn't have to do with your inexperience, but more along the lines of your feelings."

"Feelings?!" Darry asked, sitting up in surprise. "What do my feelings have to do with anything?"

Jazz explains, "Well, sometimes your confidence can affect how you do things. If you lack it, you will perform badly. Maybe even with a ghost-half, your self-confidence can affect that too."

"So you're saying the way I'm feeling is the thing that's preventing me from being Darry Phantom?" Darry said in disbelief. "But I have oodles of self-confidence."

"Darry, it's okay if you're still feeling upset by what happened." Jazz said with a comforting smile. "But you can't let it affect you the rest of your life. If that's the thing that's really preventing you from using your powers, then the only way to fix this is to find the true you."

"'The true me'?" Darry repeated confused and scoffs, "I already know who I am! I'm a Fenton, Casper High student, and once again leader of my Nicktoon team! Going Ghost!" he jumped from the couch to try again, but like the many attempts days ago, it did not work. "Crud! I don't get what's wrong with me."

"Relax Darry," Jazz assured, "I'm sure there's other ways to release this mental block and get you back into shape." She snapped her fingers, "I got it. Why don't we try acupuncture?"

"I'm willing to try anything." Darry smiled, but then wondered, "What's that?"

Darry watched his aunt head toward the bookshelf to get a box while explaining, "This is one of the techniques I use on my patients to release stress." She opens the box to bring out a few acupuncture needles, "Now all I need to do is add about two thousand need-" she froze when she turned to see her nephew gone and the door slammed shut.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom at the Pineapple Dome, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior were playing football in the front yard. "47! 23! Hut hut hike!" Crash yelled as he passes the football between his legs and hands it to Twitchy.

Twitchy runs down the grassy yard with the football in his hands and slowly turns as he prepares to throw it, "Junior, catch!"

Noticing the ball heading toward him, Junior ran down the field, holding his arms out. "I got it! I got it!" However, he failed to notice Sally coming out of the house holding a box with a vial filled with liquid sticking out of it and she bent down to pluck some grass.

Junior then backed into Sally, tripping over her and both tumble on the ground with Sally clutching onto her serum. "Junior, you dolt!" Sally snapped angrily. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oops. Sorry," Junior rubbed the back of his head as the ball tumbled over next to his side.

But the ball began moving, which wasn't a ball at all. It was a pink shell as Gary popped out of it dazed. Gary shook his head saying, "Meow." before slithering away before his owner's kids find another game to play with him.

Crash and Twitchy ran over to check to see if they were alright. Crash then noticed the liquid his sister was holding. "Is that a beverage?" Crash asked, a bit out of breath. "Neat. I'm parched." he grabbed the vial out of Sally's hand and was about to drink it.

But Twitchy grabbed a hold of it and tried to take it for himself, "No! No! Let me have some! Let me have some!"

When they began to fight over it, Sally grabbed it back from them. "Quit it, you guys. This isn't anything you drink. It's a special formula I invented that you place on food in order to make it taste better, it even works on vegetables."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Twitchy shouted, jumping up and down excitedly, "Can I try it? Can I try it?"

Sally held it out of reach and put her hand out. "No way, Twitch. It's not quite ready yet. I still have a few kinks to work out."

Junior smiled and shrugged, "Don't worry, Sally. We're going to Daddy's Krusty Krab anyway." he said. "In school, we talked about what we're gonna be when we grow up, and since I'm gonna be a fry cook someday, I'm gonna go there and learn."

In excitement, he grabbed Crash's arms and dragged toward the front door. Sally then shrugged and said, "I just hope he learns how to cook." but as she walked away Twitchy turned his head toward her and eyed the formula she was holding.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoons were hanging out as they have their lunch. While Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron were talking, Darry seemed to be sulking with his head on the table. "Now that we have Darry back, Jimmy was considering training us some more on new teamwork exercises." Tammy said.

"Great. So what's the plan, leader?" SpongeTron asked, having dismissed his previous position to their former teammate, "Dar?"

Still feeling depressed, Darry responded, "You guys can go train for that, but I might just hold you back. I don't have powers anymore, and I recently found out that I may never get them back."

"But you just rejoined the team." Tommy pointed out. "You can't quit again already."

"Yeah, but without my ghost powers, I'm just average teenager Darry Fenton," Darry moaned.

"Hey, Tommy and I are average kids too," Tammy snapped at him, "Who gets help from our magical fairy goduncle."

"Poof!" Poof said as a purple drink.

"Right! I may be a not-so-average robot, but I was built thanks to an average genius," SpongeTron added.

But Darry still didn't look motivated, "I get what you guys are saying, but all of you have special abilities that can help defeat bad guys. I don't."

Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look at each other, wondering how they will cheer Darry up when they hear a phone call. Darry opened up his phone and answered, "Darry Fenton speaking." His eyes widened in surprised to hear who's answered, "Wait, who is this?"

* * *

In Amity Park, someone was calling him from a phone booth, revealing an unexpected caller, "I am the Box Ghost!" he wailed out, "Nemesis of your father, Danny Phantom, and the specter with power over things cube and non-spherical! And I've called you here because I have- WAH!" He ducked as light blue beams nearly hit his head. "I'm in danger! Help!" he hung up and flew for his very afterlife.

* * *

The three listened to Darry's phone call as the phone clicked. "That's weird," the teen said slightly freaked out.

"No duh, since when would a ghost call you for help?" Tammy pondered.

"Since when was the Box Ghost your dad's nemesis?" Tommy said dully.

"Since when did the Box Ghost have your number?" SpongeTron asked, confused.

* * *

The Box Ghost flew off as he avoided more attacks from his mysterious pursuers. Two shadowy silhouettes emerged and rocketed toward him shooting lasers. The Box Ghost turned invisible as the two attempted to track him with gadgets. As they pass by an alley, they did not spot the Box Ghost hidden in one of the cardboard boxes in a pile of junk. He turned to see a green vortex appear and the Nicktoons arrived. "The Nicktoons are here to help!" SpongeTron shouted heroically.

"Quick! You must hide me or else they'll get me!" the Box Ghost cried.

"If it's ghost hunters that are after you, they're gonna track you down easily even if you're in that box," Tammy answered.

"Overshadowing won't help either," Darry added, "As long as they detect any trace of ecto-energy."

They hear the sound of rockets when the Box Ghost screamed, "They're getting closer! Hide me! Hide me!" He looked around for any hiding place and he glanced at SpongeTron, "Tell me, metallic square one! Your high-tech gadgetry inside your boxed form blocks other electronic tracking signals, right?"

"Of course," SpongeTron said boastfully, "But too bad you're not a robot like me who can't be tracked by ghost-energized-" but the Box Ghost raised up SpongeTron's mouth and goes inside him. The three humans and fairy watch in awe as an eerie glow surrounds SpongeTron and his eyes become red.

That's when the hunters who are tracking the Box Ghost arrived; none other than Agents K and O from the Guys in White. Agent K holds up an electronic tracker and says, "Readings indicate that the ghost fled in this direction."

"No! There is no ghost, which is the Box Ghost, right here!" SpongeTron said in the Box Ghost's voice and makes robotic movements, "I am merely a box-sized robot who dwells upon these puny humans."

Agent K held up the tracker in front of SpongeTron, but his metallic body was providing a shield that blocks the Box Ghost's ecto-readings inside. After a second, the agent says, "The ghost isn't among these children. Proceed with search."

As they were about to leave, Agent O turns to Darry and asks, "Mr. Fenton, rumor has it that you've given up on the solo ghost fighting and superhero antics."

Darry made a frown to him and answered, "For now, why?"

"Because," Agent O responded, "If you wanna learn how to be a REAL ghost hunter instead of a childish vigilant-playing superhero like that father of yours," he handed Darry a business card with the words 'GW' on it and a phone number, "Just give us a call."

After the two agents left, the Box Ghost cheered and jumped up in SpongeTron's body, "Ha ha! They are gone! I'm saved!"

But SpongeTron's insides suddenly whir as the robot says in his own voice, "G-Great...can you...g-g-get out of me...NOW!" and he suddenly jerked upward, pushing the Box Ghost out of his body. As SpongeTron returned to normal, he stretched his limbs and said, "You nearly froze my insides."

But the Box Ghost still cheered, "I am safe! And since I don't need you anymore, BEWARE!" however, he screamed as a bright light hit him and he was suddenly sucked into the Fenton Thermos by Tammy.

While Tammy twisted the lid on the thermos, Tommy turned to Darry, who was glaring at the card he was given, and asked, "What are gonna do with that card?"

In response, Darry just tore the card up into pieces. "Like I would ever join the Doofuses in Grey." he said angrily, tossing the pieces onto the ground, "I'd rather be powerless forever." but then he slumped over in sadness, "And not be able to even do anything to save the day."

"Least there's one thing you can do," Tammy said and tossed him the Thermos, "Send that creep back to where he came from."

"Sure..." Darry said with his head toward the ground. "If it's the one thing I'm good at."

"One thing you're good at..." SpongeTron repeated with his eyes widening with an idea. "That's it!" Everyone wondered what he meant and SpongeTron walked over to Darry and excitedly said, "You may not be able to change into a ghost anymore, but that can't be the only thing you're good at. We just have to find another way you can be a Nicktoon."

"Yeah!" Tommy and Tammy cheered in agreement.

"That..." Darry said, scratching the back of his head. "Sounds like a cool idea. But what can I do that'll be good enough to be a Nicktoon?"

"Think about it, Dar." Tommy encouraged. "Do you know anyone who can teach you about kicking butt without the use of ghost powers?" Darry thought about it and smiled in realization.

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, inside the Krusty Krab, Crash and Twitchy were sitting at a table, waiting for their lunch when Junior burst out of the kitchen holding plates of food in each hand. "I did it! I made us krabby patties!" Crash and Twitchy smiled in joy- until they actually see their krabby patties. Both were really sloppy and the patty themselves looked undercooked. But Junior was grinning eagerly at them as he excitedly said, "Well, what do you think? Huh? Huh? Try it! Try it!"

Feeling uneasy, Crash and Twitchy each grabbed their krabby patty and took a bite out of it. After chewing, their eyes widened and expressions become sickened. But seeing their excited little brother, they force a smile on their full mouths and nod their heads in approval. Not noticing the torture on their faces, Junior jumps for joy, "Hooray! I'm a real fry cook!"

From inside the kitchen, SpongeBob was peeking from behind the door until he closed it and leaned against the surface in exasperation, "Man," he said to Buster. "Junior is a terrible fry cook. But how can I tell him? It'll break his heart." Buster just shrugged in response until SpongeBob added, "It's shame none of my other kids wanna be a fry cook. Oh, how can I go on if I don't have one child who can make a perfect krabby patty?"

After Junior left to use the bathroom, Twitchy and Crash spit their food out in disgust. "Bleh," Crash said with his tongue out. "That was grosser than a piece of lasagna that's been sittin' in the sun too long."

"Hmmm..." Twitchy wondered and says, "I think I know a way to change all that..." He grabbed something from his pockets which Crash recognized.

"Tarnation," Crash said in shock. "Is that Sally's tasty serum thingy?"

"Uh huh," Twitchy replied with a nod, and proceeds to put one drop of the serum on Crash's krabby patty. "Try it and see if it's tasty."

Crash slowly took a bite of the krabby patty and his eyes begin to widen and he grew a smile. "Yee doggy! This sure is tasty!"

SpongeBob walks over to his sons and asks, "Hey boys, how are you holding up after Junior's krabby patties?"

"Pa!" Crash shouted, jumping up and down in his seat. "Twitchy's krabby patty is delicious!"

"Really?" SpongeBob wondered, grabbing Twitchy's krabby patty and taking a bite out of it just as Junior approached them. But after eating it, SpongeBob spits it out in disgust. "Bleh! That's Junior's krabby patty and it tastes horrible."

Hearing this, a look of shock grew across Junior's face. But Crash approached his dad. "Not that, Pa." Crash pointed out, stuffing the other patty in his mouth. "This one!"

Chewing the patty, SpongeBob's eyes widen and sparkle as he grows a smile. "That IS delicious!" he grabs Twitchy's shoulders and said to him excitedly, "Twitchy, you gotta make more of those krabby patties! Whatever you have that makes those patties so good, the customers will love it too and we'll sell more krabby patties than ever!"

Twitchy smiled brightly, hearing this. "Really?"

"That's right." SpongeBob excitedly said, grabbing his son's paw and dragging him to the kitchen. "You may even be a fry cook just like me!"

But Junior stood still after watching the whole thing with his father and brother and tears appeared in his eyes. "But...But what about me?" he asked sadly, twisting the spatula in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, the Nicktoons went to an apartment building where Darry's godmother, Valerie Gray, lived. They soon explained everything to her about Darry's problem and what he wanted to learn from her. "Since Darry doesn't have his powers anymore and can't learn from his superhero dad, we thought there's only one person who can help. Someone who can mentor him even if she doesn't have powers," Tammy explained.

Valerie quickly began to understand. "So you want me to teach Darry how to be a ghost hunter?" she asked to clarify.

"Exactly," the twins chorused.

"That's genius, guys! Where did you get that idea?" SpongeTron wondered.

The twins just look slyly at each other, remembering a certain event that happened to them not too long ago. "Which one can I try first?" they turn to see Darry standing in front of a wall that had a bunch of Valerie's ghost weapons sitting on the racks. "The ecto-bazooka, the grenade launcher, the net cannon?" he asked excitedly, hovering over the weapons on display.

He tries to grab one only for Valerie to slap his hand away. "First lesson: Before you begin your field training, you have to read," Valerie said, handing him a manual.

"Aww man," Darry groaned in disappointment as he looked at the book. "You mean I have to study in order to do this?"

"You wanna learn ghost hunting or not?" Valerie asked.

Darry looked at her and looked down at the book. He sighed and throws the Thermos to Tommy, "Can you guys take care of this for me?" Tommy caught the Thermos, salutes, and leaves Val's home followed by Tammy and SpongeTron. Darry sighed as he sat on a chair and begins to read.

* * *

In Fenton Works, the three kids arrived at the Ghost Portal. Tommy opened up the lid, releasing the Box Ghost. "No! You can't put me back there! They'll find me!" the Box Ghost pleaded.

"You mean the Guys in White?" Tammy asked and scoffed, "They're not as good as the Fentons...and Val. I'm sure you can handle it..."

"Then again, maybe not," Tommy said dully. He holds up the Ghost Gloves as they try to push the ghost back into the Portal, but the Box Ghost resists by holding himself down with his hands and feet clinging to the sides of the portal.

"No! I, the Box Ghost, can't go back!" the Box Ghost yelled.

"The Ghost Zone is your home, what's so important that you have to stay here?" SpongeTron grunted as the three tried to push him through.

"Cuz without me, every ghost here, including Danny and Darry Phantom, are in grave danger!" the Box Ghost responded frantically.

Hearing this, the three Nicktoons react in shock, "What?!"

The three stop pushing the Box Ghost as he explained, "I, the Box Ghost, have been captured by the Guys in White as experimentation for their top secret plan!"

"So what scheme are they up to?" Tammy wondered.

"I...don't know," the Box Ghost confessed, "I've been shocked, dissected, and probed so many times that my memory is a bit scrambled. I don't remember the details yet, but I know they are plotting something really bad. That's why you gotta hide me!"

The twins and robot look at each other. SpongeTron groaned and said, "We can't send him back now. If what the Box Ghost said is true, he's probably our only witness and clue to finding out what the Guys in White are up to."

"Even so, how are we gonna find out what the Guys in White are really up to?" Tommy asked.

"It would be easy," Tammy said as she snapped her fingers and Poof appeared, waving his rattle and making a small object appear in her hand. "If one of us were training with them." she held out the GIW business card that Darry had originally torn up. Tommy and SpongeTron look at each other, but then grin and chuckle at the idea.

* * *

Back at Valerie's place, Darry was reading the last few pages of the manual and afterwards tossed it over his shoulder. "Okay, I finished." Darry said excitedly. "Can I try out the ecto-shurikens now?" He jumped off the chair and was about to rush back over to the weapons wall until Valerie grabbed him by the hood.

"Not yet," Valerie said, "Now to the technical stuff." She hands Darry a toolbox, "You're going to learn how to dismantle and resemble a ghost weapon."

"You mean I get to make my own ghost weapon?" Darry asked in excitement. "Do I get to make my own ghost hunting battle suit too? Will it be as cool as yours?"

"We'll start with something simple," Valerie said and points down, "You're gonna learn to dismantle the Spectral Purger."

Darry glanced down to see a small device, "What does this do?"

"Like its name, it's supposed to purge any spectral energy present within a three-meter radius such as a room that's been tainted with ectoplasm," Valerie informed, "Your dad and I have been working on this for a while. I want you to try to dismantle it."

Darry seemed perplexed by this task, but responded, "Well, if it'll help me fight without ghost powers, I'll do it." he grabbed a hammer and held it above the device.

But Valerie cautioned, "But be extra careful, Dar. This device is very sensitive that if you do anything reckless, it'll-" It was too late as the device went off with a green flash and splattered Darry with ectoplasm.

As he stood there, dripping with green ectoplasm as he frowned, he glanced as Valerie and asked, "Can I try riding your jetsled now?"

"I'm gonna go get some more tools that'll help you study the ghost weaponry." Valerie said before walking to another room. "Just stay here and don't touch anything."

Once Darry was alone and he wiped the ectoplasm off, he looked ahead and spotted a belt of small weapons hanging on the wall. He grinned eagerly and ran over, grabbing the belt off the rack. "With this, I'll become a gnarly ghost hunter that I won't even need ghost powers." Darry said as he took small round devices out of the belt and pushed a red button that made sharp knives pop out all around it. "Take this!" he shouted, throwing two of them like a shuriken across the room.

Valerie came back with a tool box and dropped it in startle to see her weapons stuck into the wall. "Darry Fenton!" she shouted, turning angrily to the boy.

"Uhhh," Darry said sheepishly, hiding the belt behind his back. "At least nothing got destroyed, right?" But then they hear a beeping noise and turn to see the red button on the shurikens flashing brightly. As the beeping grew faster, until a large explosion occurred and made a hole in Valerie's apartment, overlooking the street. After looking at the damage, Valerie glared at Darry, who quickly put the belt back on the wall, and she silently pointed to the front door.

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab, a customer approached the register. "Welcome to the Krusty Krab. How may I serve you?" Squidward asked dully.

"I'll have one krabby patty with the new special sauce." the customer replied.

Squidward took the slip and passed it through the kitchen window. "One krabby patty with special sauce!"

The kitchen door opens, showing Buster holding a tall stack of trays with everyone's orders all with Twitchy's secret sauce. As he passes all the trays to the customers, some of the other customers take one bite and their faces gleam from the deliciousness. "That was the best krabby patty I ever tasted!" one woman says. "I have to buy another one."

"Me too!" another customer says, "I want another patty with the tasty sauce!"

"I want three patties with special sauce!"

Soon, all the customers were going crazy, wanting to eat more krabby patties with Twitchy's tasty sauce. SpongeTron 363 came into the kitchen and shouted, "Keep adding that sauce to the patties! We have the biggest lunch rush in the sea right now!"

"Got it, got it, got it!" Twitchy said rapidly, adding drops of the sauce onto the cooking patties.

As Buster takes more krabby patties to the hungry customers, SpongeBob comes in the kitchen and happily says, "Wow, Twitchy, I've never seen this many happy customers before. Your sauce recipe is incredible!"

"You really think so!" Twitchy said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob said, "So I have an idea, how about we start selling the sauce in stores? The sauce will be spread all over Bikini Bottom. You just have to tell us the formula behind it."

Twitchy's face then froze and gained a nervous look, not knowing the answer since he obviously did not create the sauce and did not know how to make it. "Uh, uh, uh..." he stammered, "Theformulais..."

"Come on, Twitch, I'm your dad. It's okay for you to tell me," SpongeBob assured.

But Twitchy continued to stammer, "Ummm...theformula...is..."

Before he could finish, SpongeTron 363 came inside and said, "Creator, there are even more customers returning to have some more krabby patties with the new sauce!"

"Ooh, I better go help out at the front." SpongeBob then quickly hugged Twitchy. "We'll talk later, Twitchy, you just keep adding that sauce and keep making your old man proud." As SpongeBob left the kitchen, Twitchy sighed in relief as he kept adding the sauce to the cooking patties. From the back door window, Junior was watching and suddenly bursts into hysterical tears as he cried and walked away.

* * *

In Amity Park, Darry was on his way home after being kicked out of Valerie's place for destroying part of her living room. "Darry!" he stopped when he saw Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron approaching him.

"You're not gonna believe it!" Tammy shouted.

"We have good news, bad news, and more good news." Tommy told him.

"Ok. Tell me in order," Darry asked.

SpongeTron held up a flyer and answered, "The good news is that SpongeTron 363 sent me this message saying that the Krusty Krab is now selling this new krabby patty that contains a delicious new sauce that's the talk of all Bikini Bottom!"

"Congrats," Darry applauded, "And the bad news?"

"Oh, the Guys in White are plotting something dangerous that's a threat to every ghost in Amity Park, including half-ghosts like you and your dad."

Darry gasped, "Oh man, that is bad. I'd like to take more good news now."

Tammy then explained, "Well, we figured that since you're looking for a way you can contribute to the Nicktoons, you can use this as an opportunity to train with the Guys in White and learn everything from them...including what they are plotting." she explained, handing him back the business card.

Darry takes back the card, "You want me to act as a double agent to one of my dad's ghost hunting rivals and enemies to undercover a plot that'll bring an end to all ghosts and half-ghosts in Amity Park." He was stunned for a moment until he grinned and said, "Cool."

Suddenly, SpongeTron twitched until his eyes became red, "Careful Darry Fenton! Every ghost is counting on you!" Darry was surprised until he found out who he's really talking too.

SpongeTron shook his head as his eyes became blue, "Sorry. We decided while you infiltrate Guys in White headquarters, the rest of us will help the Box Ghost recover his memory for more info. And he has to stay here since he'll be tracked."

SpongeTron twitched again as the Box Ghost repossessed him, "Not that I mind. I enjoy living in this metal box-shaped mechanical sea creature."

SpongeTron regained control of himself and yelled out pointing a finger at himself, "Don't get too comfortable!"

Darry took in a deep breath and exhaled with an uncomfortable look. "But me training under a bunch of has-beens like the Guys in White? This is gonna be a nightmare! I'd much rather learn how to use a PDA with Mayor Tucker."

"Relax," Tammy assured. "You won't really be training with them; you're just gonna pretend to be training with them until we find out what they're planning."

Darry looked at the card and responded, "Alright. Since it means I get to see the looks on their faces when they find out I'm really a double agent working against them, it'll be gnarly!"

SpongeTron's eyes turn red and he shouts, "Do it, ghost child! Do it for me and all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone!"

But SpongeTron's eyes turn back to blue and he bangs on the side of his head. "Stop that!"

Darry straightened his posture and saluted, "Consider this mission accepted."

* * *

Things aren't going well for the Nicktoons, but things are going well for the Krusty Krew. Will things stay the same or change? Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	9. Taste for Change: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3 - Taste for Change**

**Plot:** _After a session with his aunt, Darry finds out that the loss of his powers stem from a mental block and is unsure when (or if) he'll get them back. While his friends encourage him to stay in the Nicktoons, he tries to find another way to contribute to the team while trying to uncover a plot from the Guys in White.__ Meanwhile, __SpongeBob wants to find a way to spice up the krabby patties, and when Twitchy takes some formula from Sally and puts it on the patties like a sauce, it becomes an instant hit with customers. Twitchy becomes famous for the sauce, sparking a jealousy from Junior, who wanted to find a way to help his dad and be a fry cook._

**Part 2**

* * *

Later that day, the Nicktoons took the Box Ghost (in SpongeTron's body) to the Fenton basement and tried to recover any bit of memory he had that could tell them what the Guys in White were planning. Tammy pointed at a chart as she explained, "So according to Jimmy Neutron, memories can be directly created based on the senses of taste, touch, sight, hearing, and smell. One of those things can bring the memories to the Box Ghost."

"Speaking of taste," Tommy said as he took a KK bag and pulled out a krabby patty. "How about this krabby patty? It's the thing that brought SpongeBob's memories back when he lost them."

But SpongeTron's head shakes and eyes turn red as the Box Ghost replies, "Fools! I am the Box Ghost! I do not require things such as human nutrients!"

"But this is the new krabby patty with the sauce." Tommy pointed out, and proceeded to take a bite. He grew a smile across his face. "This is seriously delicious. I gotta call Buster and have him bring over another one."

As Tommy took out his Recaller and tried to contact Bikini Bottom to order another krabby patty, Tammy focused on her mission and tried an easy tactic to help the Box Ghost recall the plot from the Guys in White. "Come on, Box Ghost, remember!" Tammy urged, waving her hands around. "Remember being locked at the Guys in White's headquarters, recall the sting of their weapons...the smell of the ectoplasm in their prisons...the sound of their torturous ghost instruments...the sight of their shiny white coats..."

"The taste of this delicious krabby patty sauce that makes me wanna have more of this." Tommy added with his mouth full of krabby patty.

The Box Ghost's eyes were as wide as saucers as he seemed to recall, "Yes...I remember...AAAH!" he screamed and held his head in panic, "I CAN'T! The Box Ghost cannot recall such horrible memories of being tortured to test their most horrible plan ever!"

Suddenly, SpongeTron's body begins to jerk around and make "thud" noises from the Box Ghost going crazy inside his metal body. SpongeTron managed to regain control of his body and asked Tammy, "How long do we have to do this?"

Tammy sighed, "I just hope Dar is making more progress than we are..."

* * *

In another location in Amity Park inside a government building, Darry was being given a tour of the Guys in White HQ by the head official. "And in here is our weapons vault," the agent said to Darry as they look inside a large vault that contained a bunch of high-tech ghost weapons. They soon leave and he points at closed door. "And through there is the ghost containment area."

While Darry seemed uninterested, his attention was grabbed once the agent asked him, "Now answer this, Darrel Fenton, why are you suddenly interested in joining our agency given your background?"

"Oh, um..." Darry stammered as he tried to answer, "I lost the ability to use my ghost powers, so I was hoping to learn some new ghost hunting moves in order to help people. And since the Guys in White are one of the most competent ghost hunting agencies, it seemed like a good idea." he put on a convincing grin, but couldn't hide the twitch of his right eye from the use of words that he never thought would leave his mouth.

However, the agent seemed to buy this and smiled, responding, "Excellent. Now I will show you to the main lab where you will be shown your duties."

Darry saluted. As he follows the head agent, he looks around to find anything suspicious when he notices a dark room in the corner where scientists are working on a strange object. "What's that?" Darry wondered.

"That is classified," the agents said sternly, "You must be Level 5 to access it."

"What level am I now?" Darry eagerly asked.

"Zero." the agent said dully as he walked away, but Darry tried to stare curiously into the room before following.

They enter another room that seemed like a small laboratory with weapons and other gadgets. "And this is where you will be training and who you will be training with." the agent instructed, but Darry's eyes widen to see that inside the room was only Agents K and O. "Teach him everything you know and make him ghost hunter material." The head agent instructs before he leaves, slamming the door.

Agent O then elbows Agent K as he mockingly says, "Oh, look, it's Darry Fenton aka Darry Phantom. Guess he finally decided to quit being a loose cannon like his father and start playing by the rules."

Darry was not amused, but he gave a big sigh and said, "Well, you heard the boss. Time to make this recruit an official agent of the Guys in White. Let's get started."

"Fine," Agent K reluctantly said and began saying, "First things first, if you are gonna join our agency, you must first ditch the colorful and juvenile clothing."

Darry looked down at his clothes and dully mentioned, "This is my favorite shirt."

"And from now on, you are to only use ghost weapons authorized by the Guys in White." Agent O added.

"And you are to destroy any ghost on sight unless instructed otherwise." Agent K finished.

Darry looked at all the weapons that were around him until he spotted a set of implements and weapons with a card that read, "Reserved for Danny Phantom". Darry pointed at it and asked, "Are those supposed to be used on my dad?"

Agent O quickly swept it off the table and explained, "That was...before everyone realized Danny Phantom was good."

"Then why does that newspaper clipping from a bunch of years ago doodled on and full of dart holes." he asked, pointing at a newspaper with a positive review of a younger Danny Phantom posted on the wall, ruined and torn.

But Agent K crossed his arms and asked, "Darrel Fenton, do you want to be trained as an elite ghost hunter or not?"

Darry thought about it and straightened his posture, saluting, "Let's do it."

* * *

Back in the Fenton Basement, Tammy was waving a pocketwatch in front of SpongeTron's face in an attempt to hypnotize the Box Ghost into remembering his capture. "You are getting very sleepy... Very sleepy..." Tammy proposed in front of him.

Tommy was watching the whole thing and groaned, "This is just pathetic."

"Quiet!" Tammy hissed at him, "This is what I saw on TV. Maybe this will work."

"Whatever," Tommy rolled his eyes as he viewed his sister continuously wave the pocketwatch in front of the possessed robot.

"When I count to three, you will fall into a deep sleep." Tammy instructed, "One...two...three." SpongeTron's eyes closed and the Box Ghost immediately fell asleep and started snoring loudly. "Ha ha!" Tammy laughed in triumph, raising her fist in the air. "It worked!"

"Oh brother," Tommy said in disbelief.

Tammy watched as the Box Ghost snoozed. "I better test it out first. Listen carefully, Box Ghost: when I say 'apple,' you pretend that you're a pirate out for his booty. And whoever says 'freeze' you pretend you're a guard dog who attacks on sight. Finally, when I snap my fingers, you will remember and tell us everything that happened at Guys in White Headquarters. Now, wake up!" she claps her hands to wake up the Box Ghost.

The robot opens his eyes and the Box Ghost, in control, looks around as if nothing happened, "Huh? What? I am the Box Ghost!"

Tommy glances dully as Tammy asked, "Hey Box Ghost, how would you like...an apple?"

All of a sudden, SpongeTron's red eyes swirl around in a hypnotized state as he yelled, "Rragh!" he suddenly jumped on the table holding up his finger like a hook, "I am the Pirate Box Ghost! And I'm out to sail the seven seas for my booty!"

"Yes! I'm a genius!" Tammy said boastfully.

"Sure you are," Tommy said in disbelief, "Next he'll attack me if I say the word 'freeze'." The robot's eyes swirl again and he suddenly snarls and gets on all fours, barking as he charges after Tommy. "AAGHH!" Tommy screamed before he ran away while the hypnotized Box Ghost chases after him like an angry guard dog. Tommy pants as he runs before yelling, "Apple!"

"Arrgh!" the Box Ghost shouted as he stood up, "Shiver me timbers!"

Poof appears and says, "Freeze! Freeze!" The robot's eyes swirled as he growled and goes after Poof. Poof disappears in a cloud of fairy dust as the possessed robot missed him and slammed his head against the metal wall. Poof reappears and giggled.

"Okay, okay, enough games already," Tammy said walking towards SpongeTron and tells the Box Ghost, "Now, tell us what happened at Guys in White Headquarters" and snapped her fingers.

His eyes swirl again and the Box Ghost looks normal as he nervously recalls, "I remember...I was trapped in a containment unit...and there was a small device they used that...AAAH!" he screamed again, holding his head. "It's too horrible! I don't wanna relive it!"

Tammy sighed in disappointment. "Oh well...it almost worked."

Tommy reached inside another Krusty Krab bag and took out another krabby patty to eat. "Yeah...but this krabby patty with the sauce is still delicious. But I'm almost done with this. I need to get another one."

Tammy narrowed her eyes at her brother and said, "Freeze."

The Box Ghost suddenly became a vicious attack dog again and pounced toward Tommy, snatching the unfinished patty in his mouth. "NO!" Tommy yelled frantically. "I need that!"

* * *

In the pineapple dome, Junior was playing with his toys along with his Krusty Krab toy set. "Lalala! Look Daddy, I made a Krabby Patty just for you!" Junior said holding up his toy jellyfish with a sailor hat similar to his own. Then, he holds up SpongeBear (a toy SpongeBob won from a crane machine years ago) wearing glasses just like his dad. "'That's great, Junior,'" he said in his father's low voice, "'You made Daddy proud.'"

Junior giggled until he frowned, holding up a squirrel plush. "No, Pa! Try this super duper sauce," he said in a higher tone through the plush that's likely to be Twitchy. "This makes every Krabby Patty taste better than Junior's."

Buster exited the kitchen, opening a soda, when he spots Junior playing with his toys in a strange manner. '"Wow! This sauce is better than Junior's stinky patty'" Junior said for SpongeBear.

"That's right! I can make every patty taste better than Junior's! So I'm a better fry cook haha!" he made the squirrel plush taunt at the jellyfish doll.

"Well, I bet you can't be good in karate like Mommy is," the jellyfish doll said angrily.

"Like Mommy?" the squirrel plush asked when Junior made the jellyfish doll attack the plush by pounding both the toys together. Buster's eyes widen at the strange sight while Junior kept pounding his dolls together, "'Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it!' Too bad! That's what you get for being a big meanie! 'Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it!'"

"Ahem," a voice said and Junior stopped smashing his dolls together when he noticed his oldest brother staring at him suspiciously.

But Junior cheerfully greeted him, "Oh hey, Buster, wanna play? You can be the nice fry cook who doesn't use his fancy sauce to make all the patties taste good and doesn't steal his little brother's fry cooking job." as he spoke, his anger increased while he squeezed the squirrel doll in his fist until the head and stuffing pop off.

Buster sighs until he finally speaks up, "Junior, don't you think you're overreacting?"

Junior crossed his arms and shook his head as he replied, "Nuh uh, just because Daddy is acting all proud of Twitchy just because of his tasty sauce and he doesn't want me to be a fry cook like him, I am not overreactering."

"Junior, just because Dad didn't like your krabby patties, it doesn't mean he never wants you to be a fry cook. He just didn't wanna hurt your feelings by telling you the truth. Dad just thought Twitchy's sauce will help everybody like krabby patties even more. I'm sure if you just practice more; your patties will get better."

Junior listened to Buster's advice and asked hopefully, "You really think so?"

Buster held his little brother's shoulder and answered, "I know so. Once you learn to make the perfect krabby patty, you and Twitchy can work together to make even better krabby patties and make Dad even more proud." but then he remembered, "However, every time we ask Twitchy the recipe for the sauce, he doesn't wanna tell us."

"Maybe that's because he didn't make it." Junior pointed out. "He borrowed it from Sally."

"Sally?" Buster asked when he feels the air whoosh behind him and he turned to see Twitchy holding up a box of vials holding some kind of liquid inside. "Twitchy, what are you doing?"

"JustborrowingsomethingfromSisthatItookfromherroom. TellSallythatI'llreturnherstufflater. Bye!" Twitchy said really fast as he opened the door and rushed back to the Krusty Krab. Unfortunately, without Crash around, the two sponges couldn't understand the squirrel's fast speech.

But Buster narrowed his eyes and said, "Something smells fishy here."

"Of course." Junior mentioned with a smile. "We live in the ocean."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, a repairman had just finished fixing the large hole that Darry had created in her apartment. Once it was plastered fixed, the man grabbed his supplies and headed out the door. "All done, Miss Gray. Just call if there are any more problems."

"Thanks Nate!" Valerie said gratefully as she waved goodbye. However, once it seemed like everything was calm, Valerie was startled by another explosion and she turned around to see another hole had been blasted into her wall, only this time, the two Guys in White agents emerged from it. "What on Earth?" Valerie wondered, agape by this.

Agent K held out a scanner that beeped and said, "Signs of ecto-readings located on the premises. Confirmed possession of ectoplasmic weaponry."

Valerie placed her hands on her hips and demanded to know, "What is going on here?"

"Thanks for the intel on Miss Gray's location, Agent D," Agent O said to a figure entering the opening of Valerie's apartment.

As the figure approached, Valerie's eyes widen in surprise to see Agent D is none other than Darry Fenton, who wore a white suit just like the GIW, black gloves and shoes, wearing a communication device on his ear, black sunglasses, and his face looks stern and serious with his arms behind his torso. "Let's get started, gentlemen." Darry said in a stern voice. "Initiate Protocol: White Shadow Fingers. And be sure to leave Miss Gray free of all charges. After all, she's like family to me."

But Valerie marched over to Darry and angrily asked, "Darrel Scott Fenton, what the heck is up with all of this?"

Without even turning to her, Darry held his hand in front of her face and responded, "It's alright, ma'am, the Guys in White will just be confiscating all your ghost weaponry."

Seeing the rest of the GIW agents taking all her weapons out of her apartment, Valerie shouted angrily to Darry, "Are you outta your mind?! You can't just walk in here and take all my things without any authorization to do so!"

"We're with the government. We have full authorization to confiscate your gear," Darry said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Last device has been loaded onto the truck, Agent D." Agent O stated from Darry's earpiece. "We're ready to return to headquarters."

"Affirmative," Darry responded, pushing a button on his earpiece before walking out, "Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am."

But Valerie shook her fist at Darry and furiously yelled, "You're gonna be in so much trouble when your father hears about this!"

* * *

Afterwards, the white truck drove off with all of Valerie's confiscated ghost weapons. As Agent K drove the truck, Darry sat behind him and asked, "So...what's the plan with all of Miss Gray's ghost weapons?"

"You're still a trainee." Agent K responded. "So that information is classified to you for now." Darry cocked a brow, wondering what the GIW is planning to do with his godmother's equipment.

* * *

Back in the Fenton Basement, SpongeTron was strapped to ghost-proof restraints while lying on a metal table. SpongeTron chuckled nervously, "Uh guys? Explain again how this would help recovered the Box Ghost's memory?" he looked up to see Tommy and Tammy wearing blue medical outfits with mouth masks over their faces.

"Jazz told us reverse psychology always works," Tammy explained, pulling up a rubber glove, "We will use the same procedure the Guys in White used on the Box Ghost in order to help him relive those moments and regain the intel we need."

SpongeTron's eyes shrunk to pinpoints as a red targeting light is aimed at his forehead with Tommy adjusting a large dissecting ray above him. "B-B-But guys!" SpongeTron yelled frantically. "Since the Box Ghost is inside of me, everything you do to him will affect me!"

Tommy lowers his mask down as Poof feeds him another krabby patty. He puts his mask back up and responds to SpongeTron, "We have to make sure the real Guys in White don't locate us while we're trying to help the Box Ghost. Besides...you're a robot, so it shouldn't hurt you...I hope."

Tommy turns on the ray as it whirred with energy and charged its beam. SpongeTron's eyes turn red as the Box Ghost cried out, "No! Not the probing and experimenting again! Please!"

But just as the ray was about to fire, SpongeTron's eyes turn blue again, "No! Get away!" Suddenly, a larger ray gun emerged out of his hat and aimed at the dissecting ray."

Sam Fenton was watering her plants in the backyard when the earth shook below her and the sound of an explosion is heard underneath. Sam quickly ran down into the lab as the smoke cleared. She gasped to see the melted remains of the large ray along with the ruins surrounding the lab. "Who's responsible for this?!" She yelled at the twins with her face red.

Poof, Tommy, and Tammy quickly point at SpongeTron just as the robot pointed up, "The Box Ghost did it."

SpongeTron shook his head as the Box Ghost snapped, "I did not!"

* * *

Back at the Pineapple Dome, Buster was waiting for Junior to give another try at making a good krabby patty in the kitchen. Junior places on the table one krabby patty. Buster picks up the burger and takes a big bite. Junior shook his fist in excitement, asking, "Do you like it?"

"Umm-hmm," Buster nodded, but then mumbled and pointed at something. Just as Junior turned around, Buster grabs a trashcan and spits out the spoiled patty.

"I used a lot of leftover clam soup as a special ingredient." Junior cheerfully explained. "I figured if I made a special sauce like Twitchy, everybody would like my krabby patties too."

Buster wiped his mouth, "Junior, I think it's just me, but doesn't it seem a bit odd that everyone is addicted to the sauce?"

"Well, sometimes things can be so delicious that you can't have just one. I sometimes ask for extra desserts from Mommy."

Buster gives a big sigh when Sally runs into the kitchen, looking frantic, "Buster! Someone broke into the dome and ransacked my room! All my lab equipment is gone!"

Buster seemed surprised, but asked, "Are you sure you didn't just misplace it? No one couldn't have gotten in without Mom knowing."

"No! This is serious!" Sally said, still in a panic. "Someone broke in and took all of my sweet tasting serum out of my room!"

Hearing the name, Buster's eyes widen. "Sweet tasting serum?" he repeated.

"That's the sauce Twitchy used to give to everyone at the Krusty Krab," Junior explained.

"What?!" Buster and Sally both exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the Guys in White HQ, a knock was heard on one of the doors and Agent K opens the door slightly to see Darry standing. "Fellow agent, sir." he said with a salute. "I feel it is my duty to learn about the secret weapon we've been working on."

"You will soon, trainee." Agent K replied in his usual tone. "But first you must rise through the ranks like the rest of us."

Darry slouched a bit in disappointment until Agent O opened the door and said, "It still isn't successful. We still need the test subject. If only we had the one that escaped before."

Darry brightens up and puts on a smirk. "I think I know just who you're looking for..."

* * *

Behind Fenton Works, Tammy had led Tommy and SpongeTron to the backyard fence. "Are you sure this will work?" Tommy asked, looking skeptical.

"Of course." Tammy said in a confident tone. "If anyone can help the Box Ghost, she can."

"Who is the person you speak of?" the Box Ghost asked.

Tammy then knocked on the fence a few times, and the fence opened slightly, revealing Kida behind it. "Have you come to see the Great Madame Yuki?" she asked.

"Yes, we have," Tammy bowed down.

Kida lifted the fence post all the way up and said, "You may enter."

They walk into the backyard and look ahead to see a small tent made up of blankets and a sign posted on top that read "Madame Yuki". "Are you sure she can do this for real?" Tommy asked his sister, still skeptical.

"Duh, she's a ghost whisperer after all." Tammy answered as they walk inside the tent and sit on the pillows spread across the ground that were in front of a small table.

Sitting across the table was Yuki, wearing a purple turban and a light purple scarf, and in front of her was a crystal ball. "Welcome visitors," she said in a mysterious voice, "I am the great and powerful Madame Yuki! Ask me anything about the past, present, or the future, or to contact a ghost from the beyond!"

"We don't need any of that stuff." Tommy pointed out. "We just need you to talk to him so we can figure out what he's so afraid of." he explained, pointing to SpongeTron.

Yuki just crossed her arms and frowned, "Sorry, but I talk to spirits, not automatons."

SpongeTron glared and the Box Ghost yelled, "Hey! Who are you calling 'automaton'?! I am the Box Ghost! And I don't think you're a real medium!"

While surprised, Yuki just narrowed her eyes dully. "This will cost you extra."

"Whatever, just do anything you can," Tammy said.

"Very well." Yuki then closed her eyes and placed her fingertips against the sides of her head. "I am sensing that something is troubling you, spirit. Something- or someone- has caused you great pain."

"Wow..." the Box Ghost said in stun. "She's good."

"So can you see anything?" Tommy asked impatiently. "What is it that the Box Ghost can't remember?"

"Let me see..." Yuki then stared into her crystal ball and rubbed the surface. "I'm getting something...something vague."

Tommy darted his eyes to Tammy and muttered through his teeth, "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Shh!" Tammy responded in the same manner.

"I sense...I sense..." Yuki repeated as she looked at her crystal ball. "I sense the Box Ghost is in danger."

"We already know he's in danger," Tommy groaned.

"NO!" Yuki shouted with her hands up. "I sense danger in his future, you will experience the feel of betrayal, and once you face your darkest fear, the truth will reveal itself to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy shouted. "That doesn't tell us what the Guys in White are planning!"

"I'm Madame Yuki, not a secret agent to uncover devious plots." Yuki responded bitterly. "I just told you the Box Ghost's fortune and that's what I do. So that'll eight bucks." Tammy reached into her pocket and handed Yuki the money while Tommy took a bite out of another krabby patty. "And here's a free reading for you, Tommy." Yuki said. "If you keep eating those new krabby patties, I sense danger in your future."

"If by 'danger' you mean 'deliciousness', then you're right." Tommy replied before walking out of the tent. Tammy and SpongeTron followed as they leave the backyard through the open fence. "Well, that was a big waste of time." Tommy complained. "We didn't find anything out."

But Tammy held her chin and wondered, "I wonder what Yuki meant by 'betrayal', 'darkest fear', and 'the truth revealing itself'."

After Tommy scarfed down the krabby patty, no one noticed that a small red dot was moving up SpongeTron's body. "Let's go get some more krabby patties." Tommy eagerly suggested.

"I think you've had enough." Tammy replied. "This is like your eighteenth one. It's like you're addicted to them."

"Are you kidding?" Tommy responded. "These are totally-" before he could finish, SpongeTron was suddenly shot with a green laser that knocked him across the street. "Irresistible?" he finished as he and Tammy stare at the attacked robot.

SpongeTron opened his blue eyes, holding his head. "Oooh, what happened?" he groaned until he spots the Guys in White arrive.

Darry arrived on the scene, pointing to SpongeTron, "He's the one you want, men!" he bellowed, "The square yellow robot! The escaped ghost is hiding inside him!"

As the Guys in White agents approach SpongeTron, the robot's eyes turn red as the Box Ghost screamed, "AAAH! It's happening again!"

Tammy and Tommy ran over to Darry. "What are you doing?" Tammy whispered to him.

"My job as a federal agent." Darry stiffly answered, straightening his tie. "Take the robot and the ghost, and bring them to headquarters!"

"But Darry, how could you?" Tommy asked in stun. "You're supposed to be on our side."

"I am now a successful ghost hunter." Darry sternly explained. "My duty now belongs to the Guys in White as their useful field agent, which is better than being a powerless half-ghost for the Nicktoons." he then whistles and points to the twins, "Arrest these two and bring them into custody for harboring a fugitive!"

Tammy and Tommy are handcuffed together and led away to a white truck, "How could you do it, Darry?" Tammy cried out, "You betrayed us!"

Tommy's eyes widen in surprise, "This...is what Yuki warned us about, right?"

"So that means we know the Box Ghost will be taken to their headquarters to be experimented on once more," Tammy guessed, "That's when he faces 'his darkest fear.'" Her eyes were in realization quoting Yuki's prediction, "'And the truth will reveal itself to you.'" The twins look at Darry, who puts down his glasses and winks at them. The twins look back when Tammy said loudly, "It's no use, Tommy. Darry can't turn back to being a Nicktoon anymore. We better follow Agent D and do as he says."

"Yes," Tommy understood saying, "And please don't let the Guys in White torture us by feeding us more of those krabby patties." Tammy smacks her head in annoyance, hearing this.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab was packed with customers crowding outside the restaurant. However, something was unusual as instead of the employees working to make the customers comfortable inside; they were trying to keep them out by barricading the door. "SpongeTron 636!" SpongeBob frantically called out. "Did you block off the door?"

The robot, 636, was using his strength to pile tables and chairs in front of the door to keep anyone from entering. "Door sealed, Creator!"

"SpongeTron 363! Do you have your condiment cannons charged in case they break through?"

"Locked and loaded, Creator." 363 said with ketchup and mustard dripping from his cannons.

Suddenly, pounding was heard and SpongeBob jumped in fear when he saw the customers pounding on the glass door with crazed looks on their faces as they tried to break into the restaurant. Twitchy emerged from the kitchen with a krabby patty in hand. "Anotherkrabbypattywithmyspecialsauce." he said, handing it to his father.

"Thanks, Twitchy," SpongeBob said, taking the patty. Once the customers spot the sauce, their mouths drool as they continue to pound towards the door.

Hiding behind the cash register was Squidward as he peeks over to see the crazed mob outside. "I don't understand." he said in fright. "An unhealthy food like krabby patties has always been popular, but how has it come to this?"

Outside, three small figures managed to sneak past the mob and go behind the Krusty Krab, creeping inside through the back door. The kitchen door bursts open and Buster, Sally, and Junior emerge from it. "Guys, this is an emergency!" Sally yells.

Squidward looked at her dully. "No, really, haven't noticed anything today." he sarcastically said.

"Daddy!" Junior cried out, running to SpongeBob. "All this is Twitchy's fault! Fire him and make me the fry cook."

"What?" SpongeBob questioned, confused, but crossed his arms and looked at his four kids suspiciously. "Someone better start explaining."

Sally began, "Dad, that sauce Twitchy's been putting in the krabby patties is not a real sauce. It's one of my experimental serums that merely makes food taste better." she pointed angrily at her older brother, "And Twitchy's been stealing it from me!"

SpongeBob glared at Twitchy, "Is this true?" Twitchy sweats, glancing around nervously, until he sheepishly grinned and chuckled. SpongeBob sighs and says, "We're gonna have a long talk about stealing and lying later."

"But that still doesn't explain the hungry mob outside." Squidward pointed out.

"That's one of the side-effects of my serum." Sally explained. "It has some addictive qualities, especially in sea creatures. The more you eat, the more your body craves it."

Suddenly, the glass windows begin to shatter as dozens of fists break through with the customers all moaning, "Need krabby patties, need krabby patties!"

SpongeTrons 363 and 636 both scream in horror at this. SpongeBob looks at Sally and asks, "Is there any way to reverse this?"

"Uhhh...no." Sally said as she and the others backed into the wall, terrified. "Honestly, the latest serum used in the krabby patties was supposed to be an ingredient for another experiment I was working on."

Everyone looks at her. "What experiment? You were working on something that turns them into crazed krabby patty lovin' monsters?!" 363 asked.

"No," Sally shook her head, "See, I accidentally mixed together the serum with a special formula I was working on for Uncle Squidward."

"Something for me?" Squidward remarked, a bit surprised. "What? A formula to make customers cause me more misery?"

As the zombie-like customers approached closer and closer to the employees, moaning for more special krabby patties. They suddenly stopped when a male fish right in front of them felt his head tingle. All of a sudden, brown hair rapidly grows out of his skull, covering his entire body until it reaches floor length. It caused a female fish next to him to scream in shock until her blonde hair grows extra long as well until it covers her entire body. The group stares in shock as one by one all the customers' hair grows to absurd lengths, making them look like just bodies of hair. This, however, seemed to snap them out of their hunger state for the krabby patty sauce and drove them into a state of panic instead as they all run out of the restaurant, hoping to find a way to solve their problems.

Everyone stared in shock as Sally explains, "I mixed in my serum for a special hair tonic." She writes something in her notes, "Maybe I added too much growth serum... but I'll be able to make a cure and revert the customers to normal, while getting rid of their food addiction."

Buster takes the last krabby patty from Twitchy and stares at it. "I guess we should get rid of any leftover-"

But Squidward suddenly snatches it from him. "Are you crazy? Gimme that thing!" and quickly gobbles it down. "I gotta have more! One of you kids make more so I can finally be gorgeous!"

Junior enthusiastically raises his hand. "I'll do it!"

"I was actually gonna deliver that to Tommy Turner." Buster mentioned. "He's eaten a lot of those kabby patties with the sauce." he held his chin in ponder, "I wonder if he's experiencing the same effects as the customers here."

* * *

In the headquarters of the Guys in White, the Box Ghost was trapped in a large containment tube while Tammy, Tommy, and Poof were handcuffed to a metal bar on the wall. However, since the Box Ghost refused to leave SpongeTron's body, it was really the robot being contained and his arms and legs were removed to keep him from escaping. "Come on, Box Ghost! The jig is up, so there's no use for me to be your vessel..."

But SpongeTron twitches and his eyes become red saying, "Never! The Box Ghost feels safe if the boxed-shaped robot protects me from the probing and experimenting that I've been going through..."

SpongeTron's eyes become normal as he cried. "What about the probing and experimenting that I'LL being going through?!"

"Box Ghost!" Tammy called out. "Do you remember anything yet?"

"No!" the Box Ghost shouted, "I don't wanna remember the bomb!"

Tammy sighs, "It's no use. The Box Ghost is too scared to remember the Guys in White's secret weap-" but she froze as she snapped her head toward him, "The bomb?!"

"So he does remember now." Tommy realized. "You know, it's lunch time, do you a krabby patty with special sauce on you?"

Poof groans at his godchild when his eyes pop open in surprise the same as Tammy. "Uh...Tommy, don't you think something's off about that sauce besides the fact that you're too addicted?"

The two stare at Tommy who's growing a mustache and beard with it and his black hair growing rapidly as it covers his entire body. "Other than the fact it's SOO delicious, nothing really. Why'd you ask?"

In another room, Agent K has placed a silver medal on Darry's chest, "Congrats, Cadet," he said proudly, "You're one of us now."

Darry looked admirably at his badge and salutes, "I'm glad I went up your ranks, gentlemen. Why didn't I join the Guys in White in the first place?"

"Good news, Agent D," K announced, "Turns out we don't need the test subject after all. The weapon is a success."

"Weapon?" Darry questioned. "You mean that thing in that secret room you wouldn't let me in?"

"Yes," Agent O answered with a nod and smirk. "But now you're ready."

Darry was still puzzled until the Guys in White led him down the hall and into the previously forbidden room. Inside, Darry noticed the trapped robot and Turner twins (Tommy looking like a hairy creature), and Agent K pushed a button on the wall which made a device rise out of the floor.

It almost resembled a missile, except made of white chrome and a bunch of buttons on the side. "It's the bomb!" Tammy cried hysterically.

"Where?" Tommy yelled, turning his hair-covered head. "I can't see it!"

"A bomb?" Darry repeated in surprise. "You built a bomb?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't harm humans," Agent O explained, "Only the ecto-scum that's been invading Earth."

A holographic image emerged from the computer and showed a simulation of the bomb. K proudly explained. "The Spectral Purger is a bomb we modified to be capable of wiping out any ghosts within a 1300 meter radius." The hologram showed an image of the bomb releasing a sonic wave from the HQ and spreading out all over Amity Park and a ghost disintegrating from the blast. "It's completely harmless to anything not made of spectral energy. With this, we can end the invasion of all ghosts."

"But does it affect half-ghosts? Like my dad?" Darry curiously asked. "And me?"

"Who knows?" Agent O carelessly answered. "We haven't been able to test that affect. But since you no longer have a ghost-half, you won't even have to worry."

"All the experimentation we did on the ghost we captured have proven that the Spectral Purger will detonate with success." Agent K announced with the Box Ghost cringing in fear.

"You will do the honors, Agent D." O said eagerly, pushing Darry toward the bomb, and pointing to the large red button on the side. "Just push that button and eliminate all ghosts that invade the town."

"Uh..." Darry said with his eyes looking at his fellow agents with faces filled with anticipation. Then, he looks at SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy with faces filled with fear. He looks at his officials and teammates, wondering what to do.

"What are you waiting for, Agent?" K asked, now looking impatient. "Do it! That's an order!"

Darry shook his head and narrowed his eyes, turning to look at his fellow agents. "No, I won't do it. Cuz I was never on your side." he takes off his sunglasses and throws them at a button on the computer, opening the tube containing SpongeTron. SpongeTron stretches out his tongue and pushes his nose like a button. This causes his arms and legs that were sitting on the shelf to fly through the air towards him and reattach to his torso, allowing him to move. He activates his laser rifle and fires at the handcuffs on Tammy, Tommy, and Poof's wrists, freeing them. The two agents gasp in shock while Darry shouts, "Even if I did join you, I would never let you use a device that can endanger all ghosts, especially part of my family."

The two Guys in White agents grab ecto-weapons and aim them at Darry and his team. "You are all under arrest." Agent O proclaims. "And you, Agent D, are going to be locked away for conspiracy against the government agency."

"Tammy, Tommy, hold them back!" Darry ordered. "SpongeTron, go diffuse the bomb!"

"Right!" SpongeTron saluted and rockets forward only for a sudden force field to shock him as he fell.

Agent K chuckled, "Sorry kid, but that bomb is ghost-proof...and about to blow," he takes out his own back-up button from his suit making the kids gasped. He presses the button as it beeps and the computer voices announced, "Three minutes until Spectral Purger is activated..."

"AAAAHHH!" SpongeTron screamed as his eyes glow red. "We're all gonna perish!" he was about to run away until his feet skid across the ground, coming to a halt.

"No!" SpongeTron said in his own voice. "You've controlled me long enough. I gotta stop that bomb, otherwise you'll perish whether you're in my body or not."

But the Box Ghost still resisted and tried to drag SpongeTron's body out. "Must...go!"

SpongeTron still resisted until he mentioned, "If you help me do this, you'll be a hero in the Ghost Zone."

Finally, the Box Ghost stopped resisting and leaves SpongeTron's body. "Let's do it!" he cheered loudly.

Poof turns into a pair of scissors and cuts off the front of Tommy's hair, allowing him to see in front of him before turning back into Tommy's magic rifle. Agent O took out a pair of bolas and threw them at Tammy, who quickly dodged as held her staff. "Two minutes till detonation..." the Spectral Purger states. Darry quietly panicked, wondering what he could do to help without the use of his powers. He glanced around until he spots a few ghost weapons lying on the table.

Tommy and Tammy are cornered by the two agents, "Do you think a bunch of little kids are gotta stop us from purifying Amity Park of any ghost scum?"

"But you can't do this!" Tammy pleaded, "There are not just bad ghosts. There are good ghosts too like Jesse, Frostbite, and YoungBlood..."

"Good or bad, all ghosts are too dangerous to have around." Agent K answered. "Just like Danny Phantom."

"Detonation in one minute..." the Spectral Purger said while SpongeTron was examining the inside of it where all the wiring is.

His hand was formed into wire cutters as he struggled to find the right wire to cut and deactivate it. "Let's see." he said, trying to remain focused. "Based on what Neutron taught me, it would have to be the wire connected to the detonator panel."

Once the agents saw the robot working on the bomb, they both aimed their weapons at him and prepare to attack. "Stop that thing!" Agent O shouted.

Before they could disrupt SpongeTron, Darry jumped in front of their path. "Initiate Operation: White Butt-Kicking!" and threw a bunch of metallic orbs on the ground, creating black smoke everywhere, making the agents' cough and blind their view.

The dark smoke clouds everything as silhouettes show Tammy ran forward and swung her baton as Agent K's shin, causing him to yelp in pain. Tommy was meanwhile going trigger-happy as he fried magical blast from his rifle everywhere. "Thirty seconds to detonation." the Spectral Purger said. "Twenty-nine...twenty-eight...twenty-seven..."

SpongeTron screamed in pressure. "Aaah!" and began snipping some wires inside the machine. "Red wire, green wire, yellow wire," then he stopped when he noticed the last set of wire among others. "Now all I need is to figure out whether I cut the black wire or the blue wire."

"Twenty-six...twenty-five...twenty-four..."

"Cut the black wire!" Tammy screamed when she noticed Agent K rising up so she whacks him again with her baton.

"No! Cut the blue one! It's always the blue wire!" Tommy said, still firing.

SpongeTron extends his arm and grabs Darry to pull him over, "Darry, it's up to you to decide the wire."

"Wha?!" Darry asked in surprise, "W-Why me?"

"You were a Guy in White; you must've been taught something about defusing it!"

"Yeah, for a day!"

SpongeTron's eyes go red as the Box Ghost overshadows him again and screams, "Do something, Ghost son of my mortal enemy. Do it before we're all doomed!"

"Okay! Okay!" Darry shoves SpongeTron away and examined the device. "Hey, this looks like a giant replica of what Valerie was building." He smiles and holds up a hammer, "That's it! I know what to do!"

"Really, that's great!" Tommy said as he backed up toward Tammy and whispered, "We're doomed aren't we?"

"Oh yeah," Tammy whispered back. The two agents approach them from behind until they turn and growl angrily as they charged up their weapons.

"Ten seconds..." the Purger announced, "Nine...eight...seven...six..." Darry grinned as he raised the hammer upward. The faces of the Nicktoons cling to despair as Agents O and K grin in anticipation. Suddenly, Darry drops the hammer and yanks out one of the wires as the countdown voice stopped; the device stopped whirring, and shut down.

SpongeTron opens his red eyes and speaks in the Box Ghost's voice, "What is this? I have not been purged by the explosion that would have been from the bomb?"

"Traitor has shut down Spectral Purger and foiled plans," Agent O announced.

"Place Darrel Fenton and his conspirers under arrest," Agent K added. The four backed away as the two agents approach them when suddenly they hear a loud bang coming from outside. As they turn around, a ramrod burst through the walls with SpongeTron 911 and his police ST-Units rushing through.

"Agents O and K, you're both under arrest!" 911 accused as two ST-Units cuff them from behind and pin them to the ground.

Agent O asked in surprise, "What is this about?"

"We're with the government!" Agent K excused, "You have no right!"

"Not according to this," 911 read up the warrant, "You two are charged for stealing equipment under property of Aixon Labs and for devising a secret plot that'll bring chaos to Amity Park and disrupt the balance between the Ghost Zone and real world!"

The two were handcuffed by the ST-Units and led away. "This isn't fair." Agent K moaned.

"We would've succeeded as well." Agent O said as he glared at the Nicktoons. "If it hadn't have been for that Phantom kid and his friends."

"That's 'Fenton'!" Darry pointed out. "Darry Fenton!"

* * *

Later that day after the Guys in White were arrested and the Nicktoons were finally able to convince SpongeTron 911 that they had saved the day and were not in cahoots with them, the Nicktoons went to Fenton Works in the ghost lab. After changing into his normal clothes, Darry held the Fenton Ghost Catcher and swung it through SpongeTron, knocking the Box Ghost out of his body.

"You did it, ghost child! You saved us all!" the Box Ghost praised, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Being out of my body is thanks enough," SpongeTron said, holding his head.

"How about you leave the Fentons alone and haunt somewhere else besides Amity?" Darry suggested.

But the Box Ghost just smirked and laughed, "Ha ha! NEVER! I shall not leave until this world and all its boxes are mine!"

"Well then," Darry leaned against the wall and pushes the green button that opens the Ghost Portal. The Box Ghost screams but it's too late as the portal sucks him back into the Ghost Zone.

Once the portal closed, Darry's friends turn to him with a smile. "Good job, Darry." SpongeTron congratulated.

"Yeah," Tammy agreed. "You were really something today."

"But how were you able to shut down the Purger?" Tommy wondered.

"And how did you know which wire to rip out?" SpongeTron also asked.

"As you guys know, we learn a lot of life lessons which includes 'to always learn from your mistakes,'" Darry explained, "So I learned what to NOT do when dismantling the Spectral Purger. Besides, it's the blue wire, never black. To the Guys in White, blue is filthy."

"If you wanna know what else is filthy, according to Buster's text message, the krabby patties with the tasty sauce have been discontinued." Tommy pointed out with a distraught look. "He wouldn't say why, only that they had some serious side-effects that would get them closed down if they kept selling them." He held his chin, "I ate dozens of those things. I wonder what those side-effects were anyway. Boy I wish I had another one of those patties...and a haircut."

Tammy rolled her eyes before smiling at Darry, "Well, Dar, at least you have some new skills to help you in battle without your ghost powers."

"Actually, I wasn't in the Guys in White long enough to learn any useful skills like that." Darry sheepishly admitted. "I was so busy helping them get stuff to build that Spectral Purger, they didn't teach me anything about actually fighting ghosts. Besides, I'd rather fight ghosts the cool way and not by the way of some dumb government ghost hunting knock-offs."

"So what way are you gonna fight bad guys and ghosts with?" SpongeTron wanted to know. Darry smiled and glanced away with an idea of who he can learn from.

* * *

The next day, at a government building in Amity Park, Darry was sitting in a chair inside an office building as someone paced back and forth in front of him. It was Mayor Tucker Foley as he stopped in front of Darry and cheerfully said to him, "Darry, I want you to know that I'm happy that you chose to learn the way of technology to help you to fight ghosts and protect the fate of humanity."

"Gnarly!" Darry said in excitement.

"Now before your Uncle Tucker begins with the lesson, I want you to hold up your PDA and take the solid oath." Tucker explained as he demonstrated, "This is my PDA, there are others like it, but this one is mine- unless a better updated model comes out."

Darry held up his own PDA and placed his other hand on his heart. "This is my PDA, there are-" he then looks at the screen and asks, "Hey, is this how you play tunes on it?"

Once he presses the screen on the PDA, red lights flash in the office and a loud siren goes off. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"That's the security defense system!" Tucker yelled in panic.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Darry said and kept pushing random buttons on his PDA to shut it down.

Suddenly, a bunch of lasers come out of the ceiling and start firing everywhere as Darry and Tucker hide under the desk to avoid the shots.

Tucker glares at Darry as he grins sheepishly, "So tell me again how you were able to hack into Skulker's OS?"

**The End**

* * *

I'm glad that all worked out okay. Hopefully Darry can find his role on the team sometime in the future. Please leave a review and stay for the next story, "The Odd Generation".


	10. The Odd Generation: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 4: The Odd Generation**

**Plot:** _What if Yuki inherits Danny Phantom's powers instead of Darry? What if Jimmy recruited her to a new team of Cadets and they were the ones who discovered the ST-Units instead? What if Mickey was part of the recruits and he had an Anti-Fairy godparent named Foop!? What if they reprogrammed the SpongeTrons to do their bidding and only SpongeTron 911 and the Cadets can stop them? Find out in this zany "What if?" episode._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Amity Park, but that didn't mean ghosts still didn't invade the town from time to time. On the streets was Darry Fenton riding his hoverboard home as he hummed to himself until a green beam shot at his board, knocking him to the ground with a hard fall. He looked up from the ground and saw the green ecto-puss hovering above him, laughing at the minor destruction it caused. Darry gasped and covered his eyes since he did not have any way to defend himself.

But before it can attack the normal teen, a purple ecto-beam nearly shot its head off. The ghost turned and recognized a floating girl in a white and black sleeveless dress with black gloves and boots and a YP symbol in the middle. She has white hair and wore a purple visor over her glowing purple eyes. It was the ghosts' number two nemesis (other than the original ghost child) Yuki Phantom. "Hey Slime-Puss!" the ghost girl yelled, "Back off!"

The ecto-puss screeches loudly until Yuki flew forward and grabbed the ghost by its tentacles, swinging it around and around until she tossed it on the ground with a thud. She then delivers one final blow with a diving kick to the head until she reaches behind her back and pulls out the Fenton Thermos, sucking the ecto-puss inside. "Another one bites the dust." she said with a grin as she spun the thermos on her finger.

Her brother, Darry, ran over to her and said in an excited tone, "Yuki, that was gnarly! You totally kicked the ghost's butt!"

Yuki lands on the sidewalk and reverts to human form, saying "Thanks, but wait til our own butts get kicked if Dad sees us miss curfew again."

"Whatever, let's go." Darry hops on his hoverboard along with Yuki who hold onto her brother as they hover away.

Unknown to them, they are being watched from high tech binoculars by a mysterious being. "So that's the new heroine of Amity Park," he said to himself, "Just the girl I'm looking for..."

* * *

Later that evening, Yuki phased through the front door while Darry opened the front door and walked in. "Dad!" Darry hollered through the room. "We're back!"

Danny was at the kitchen table, working on a Fenton gadget when he spots his two children in the hallway. He looks at his watch saying, "You two were almost late."

"Darry almost got his butt kicked by ghosts," Yuki explained, much to her brother's dismay, "So I had to go ghost and give him a hand."

Darry sighed, "How is it you were born with the ghost powers and I wasn't?" He frowns when he goes upstairs, "If anyone needs me, I'll be playing SpaceCraft with J.T. upstairs." Danny and Yuki watch him go to his bedroom.

Danny looks at Yuki and asked, "So how was patrol in Amity Park?"

"Oh the usual," Yuki said casually, "The Box Ghost haunting boxes, Technus trying to process technology, and Spectra..." she opened her eyes and gasped to see a stranger in a black mask sneak up from behind Danny, "Dad, look out!"

Danny turned and before the stranger could make a move, Danny grabbed his arm and flipped him on top of the table and pins him there. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Danny demanded to know. The stranger said nothing, but breaks free from his grip and takes out a concealed knife that sparks with electricity. "So that's what you want then? Fine." Danny changes to ghost form, ready to battle the black figure.

"Daddy!" Yuki called out, and without hesitation, she changes into ghost form and fires a purple ecto-beam, knocking the electric knife from his hand, much to the stranger's surprise.

Then all of a sudden, Yuki flew forward and punched the figure in the face before Danny could even have a go at him. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it so long as I'm Yuki Phantom!" she shouted, hovering over the fallen stranger.

Having given up, the stranger removed his mask revealing himself as a man with blue eyes and swirly brown hair. He had a worn out look as he groaned, "That didn't go as well as I anticipated."

"Jimmy Neutron?" Danny recognized in surprise as he gives Jimmy a hand to get up.

"That would be correct," Jimmy stated, "Seems you and I are both a little rusty when it comes to confrontational situations like this." He leans down and smiles, "Yuki Phantom, it's a pleasure to meet you. You look like someone I knew a long time ago." He smirks at Danny, "Makes me guess who the mother is."

"You...know about me?" Yuki asked, "And my powers?"

"Of course," Jimmy nodded, "You're a hero in this town. Not much a surprise for being Danny's little girl. Seeing how you managed to beat me, congrats. You passed the test."

"The test?"

"To join the Nicktoons," Jimmy responded, "The same team that Danny and I were in."

* * *

The next day, Danny and Yuki are at the front door of Nicktoon HQ invited by Jimmy Neutron. "Yuki, are you sure about this?" Danny asked. "You barely begun to control your powers and I don't think you can be in a team much more experienced than you.

"Come on Daddy, it's been a few months since I developed my ghost powers and Jimmy said I had potential," Yuki crossed her arms, "If you were on a cool team when you were my age, I can too."

"I was two years older than you when I was a Nicktoon and that's not the point." Danny said in a serious tone. "Out there are much more dangerous threats than anything that can be encountered in Amity Park. There's a much bigger chance that you or anyone can get seriously hurt. If Darry had ghost powers instead, that'd be a maybe, but you, I think you might be too young."

"Relax, Fenton," Jimmy assured as he led them inside the labs of HQ, "I'm gonna put Yuks into a batch of new recruits I'm gathering. I've prepared a training ground for them to see if they're compatible as a team. They won't be on the big missions yet."

Danny still looked unconvinced by the whole thing as he glanced at Yuki, who had an earnest expression on her face. "Wow, a whole team of superheroes like me. I wonder what they're like."

Suddenly, something rocketed over their heads as they look to see a rocket jetsled move around HQ uncontrollably with two riders onboard. The three duck down to avoid the rocket flying across the room, until it crashes across the table, knocking down a bunch of glass and equipment. They all stare at the sight and hear a high-pitched southern voice say, "Tarnation..." a yellow sponge wearing an orange jumpsuit and red crash helmet slowly stands up. "I wreckin' that entrance was surely one for them books!" he cheers as a squirrel had brown fur, spiky hair, freckles, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, blue overalls stood up as well, giggling with a twitchy eye.

They turn to see SpongeBob standing with a stern look, holding a little sponge's hand. "Crash, Twitchy, I told you not to ride that rocketboard in here!" SpongeBob angrily told the reckless sponge and hyper squirrel.

"Awe shoot!" the dare-devil sponge, Crash, responded, still with excitement in his tone. "I just wanted to make my grand entrance thrillin'!"

"Oh right," Jimmy said as he turned to Danny with a smile. "I forgot to mention that I didn't just invite you here."

Danny realizes who the adult sponge was. "SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants?"

"Danny Fenton!" SpongeBob greeted with a smile as he hugged his old friend. "It's been so long."

"Um, who is that?" Yuki asked, perplexed of who the strange sea creature was. "And why is that cheese talking?"

"Yuki, this is SpongeBob SquarePants," Jimmy explained, "Part of the original team and a close friend of Danny's. He's from an underwater world where sea creatures can talk and do what humans do."

"Except we wrestle clams, board down sand mountain, and do extreme jellyfishin'!" Crash said, as he flopped on the ground and imitated a headlock.

"So this is your little girl, Danny?" SpongeBob asked, seeing Yuki. "She's adorable."

"Yup," Danny nodded, "That's Yuki."

"So you were best friends with my dad?" Yuki asked, shaking SpongeBob's hand.

"That's right." SpongeBob excitedly explained. "We used to do all sorts of things together, like eat at the Krusty Krab, jellyfish, hunt ghosts, share secrets. I remember one time we made a bet and he ended up having to-"

"Uh, SpongeBob?" Danny quickly interrupted. "Let's save those stories for later."

"Howdy Yuki." Crash greeted as he cartwheeled in front of Yuki. "I'm Crash, and these are my brothers, Twitchy and Junior."

"They are gonna be new recruits and part of your team," Jimmy explained.

"Wait, what?" Yuki said surprised, seeing the sponges and squirrel who'll join her team. She looks disturbed as Junior cuddles his jellyfish doll, Twitchy guzzles down a can of soda, and Crash saluting until he noticed his helmet catching on fire so he grabs Twitchy's can and douses it out with soda.

As if things couldn't get any weirder, they suddenly hear a cry and look ahead to see a little girl hiding behind him, who had green eyes, long brown hair in pigtails and a daisy on her head, lavender face paint over her eyes, a yellow top and brown skirt crying as she ran forward and hid behind Jimmy's legs.

"That boy is being mean to me!" Kida cried as she held Jimmy. "He's trying to take my staff!"

"Oh come on!" a teenage boy with red hair, pink eyes, and a dark blue baby rat, that strangely had violet eyes and a goatee, sitting on his shoulder; shouted as he approached the group. "I just wanted to see it!"

"Mickey," Jimmy said sternly as he wagged his finger. "What did I tell you about respecting one's personal belongings, especially my lab equipment?"

Mickey suddenly got an innocent grin as he responded, "Gee, I'm sorry, Commander Neutron. I just wanted to get to know my new friends."

As Kida still glared at the teen from behind Jimmy's legs, Danny stared at Jimmy oddly, "I don't suppose they are someone I should know."

"Oh yes," Jimmy said, pushing Kida forward. "This is Tak's daughter, Kida, and that's Timmy's nephew, Mickey. They will be a part of the new Nicktoons team as well." but then he grew a sad frown as he explained, "But unfortunately, they couldn't be here to join us today."

"Oh...that's too bad," Danny frowned, wanting to meet his two teammates again. But then, Danny wonders, "Wait, shouldn't Turner have kids of his own by now? How does he even have a nephew anyway?"

"Uhh, well..." Jimmy tried to explain until he was interrupted by Yuki.

"Hey Commander?" she began quietly asking, "Are you sure this is the team I'm gonna be on?"

"Of course," Jimmy said, "After all, they're new trainees just like you."

"Train? I love trains!" Junior shouted happily. "I love trains that go really fast! I have a toy train I play with at home!"

Yuki rolled her eyes at this until Jimmy explains, "Any doubts you have will have to deteriorate over time. Because the first part of training to be a Nicktoon is to be compatible with your teammates. The first rule of teamwork: Without each other, there is no team."

"YAAAY!" Crash, Twitchy, and Junior all cheer loudly while Yuki winces from their loudness. Mickey just smirks and Kida simply smiles and salutes.

"Now to start your training," Jimmy began, "First off, we-" Suddenly, a large alarm alerts Jimmy as red light flashes over them. Jimmy runs to a supercomputer at the center. "Leapin' Leptons, it's Calamitous," Jimmy said when a screen shows up revealing a large robot terrorizing Retroville. As everyone saw the robot causing panic, Jimmy sighs. "Looks like we have to cancel the team's session."

"Aww...why can't we all join you guys?" Crash asked, "I bet we can kick that guy's tin can harder than a rhino chargin' though!"

"No offense, kid...sponge." Yuki pointed out. "But I think I'm better at handling this kind of stuff. I do have ghost powers and am in perfect control."

"It's too dangerous, sweetie." Danny said. "I want you to go back home. I'll meet you there in a couple hours."

"Danny, maybe Yuki can stay here," Jimmy suggested, "She and Mickey can look after Kida and the boys. Besides, HQ is one of the safest places in Retroville."

"Well...I suppose it would be alright." Danny somewhat reluctantly agreed. "But don't go anywhere else, alright Yuki? And don't touch anything."

"Yes Dad." Yuki said with a nod. "I'm totally responsible."

"Okay," Danny nodded and looks at her teammates, "That goes the same for you guys."

"He's right," Jimmy said seriously, "This may be a haven, but inside there are dangerous and hidden stuff. I don't want any of you to look into it." He pushes a button on his watch to release a portal. As the portal opens, Jimmy takes out his Tornado Blaster. "Nicktoons, Unite!" The three go into the portal, but once it disappears, Mickey turns away from his teammates and gains an evil smirk and quiet chuckle as he looks at his pet rat, who smirks back at him.

* * *

Later on, Yuki was casually walking down the aisles with Crash, Junior, Twitchy, Kida, and Mickey following. "This is great!" Junior cheered, hugging his jellyfish doll. "We're gonna be heroes like my daddy. We're gonna have so much fun! We can play all the time, tell each other secrets, and sleep over at each other's houses!"

"You wish, runt!" Mickey snapped. "That's baby stuff. We're supposed to be a team of powerful beings and instead I'm stuck with all of you, and the first assignment is babysitting you crybabies."

"Hey!" Twitchy yelled while eating a large cookie. "We'renotbabies!"

"And we're super powerful beins!" Crash pointed out. "I once jumped into eel-infested waters and LIVED!"

"Oh yeah?" Mickey replied until he pointed at Yuki. "Do you have actual superpowers like her?"

Yuki seemed a bit embarrassed until Kida curiously asks, "You have superpowers?"

"Well yeah," Yuki admitted, "My dad is Danny Phantom so I inherited his powers when I was born. He and Mom were surprised cuz they thought my older brother would be the one with the powers."

"Yee-haw!" Crash shouted excitedly. "My pa told me stories about your pappy. He's one of the greatest heroes of all time!"

"I still think our daddy is better." Junior meekly mentioned.

"What about you, Kida?" Twitchy asked her.

"My dad, Tak, is the mystical shaman of the Pupununu Tribe," Kida explained twirling her staff, "I'm also a shaman-in-training, but since my powers are hard to control, Daddy gave me this neat staff to help channel my magic."

"Oh please," Mickey scoffed cruelly, "That's just a rattle for a baby. Any real hero doesn't need something to keep themselves in control."

"Okay Mr. Big Shot, what powers do you have that convinced Jimmy to make you a Cadet?" Yuki crossed her arms.

"That would be me." the rat spoke in a British accent, which caused the others to stare in surprise, until it suddenly turned into the cubed-shaped fairy baby, Foop.

"Meet my scary godparent, Foop." Mickey said with a smirk. "He gives me whatever I want, and that includes anything I want to make anyone miserable and kick anyone's butt."

"Ooh, he looks nice." Junior said with a smile. "Can he make rainbows and smiles like the fairies in my storybooks?"

Foop and Mickey stare at him oddly until the teen says, "Sure, he can make smiles. Watch." he whispers something to Foop, and then the anti-fairy raises his glowing bottle which makes a paper shredder appear next to Junior, and his jellyfish doll floats out of his arms and drops into the shredder, tearing to pieces. Junior gathers the remains of his jellyfish doll, when tears burst of his eyes and he runs out screaming.

"Junior!" Twitchy cried out and glared at Mickey, "You said that cube thing makes people smile!"

Foop and Mickey laugh as the latter says, "I'm smiling. See?"

Twitchy and Crash look at each other and run off to find their brother, "Junior, come back!" Crash yelled out.

Yuki sighs, "Guess I better see if he's alright." She runs off after them leaving Kida and Mickey.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kida yelled out and follows, leaving Mickey and Foop the only ones in the room.

"Excellent timing, Michael" Foop said, rubbing his hands together, "Now that we got rid of those idiots, it's time we do a little savaging of our own." Mickey smirked as he and Foop laugh maniacally which summons lightning for no apparent reason.

* * *

Somewhere in HQ, Crash, Twitchy, Kida, and Yuki were searching for Junior. "Junior!" Yuki called out.

"Junior! Junior! Junior!" Twitchy said zooming past them as he searching everywhere with his hyperactive speed.

"Daggummit," Crash shouted in anger. "He can be anywhere is this lab of science. All because of that evil red-head and his floaty rat."

"Come on, Crash. He may be mean, but he can't be that evil," Yuki said and called once again, "Junior!"

"Guys!" Kida called from behind the corner, "I found him!"

Junior was sitting behind a large machine piling the pieces of his favorite toy together. "Don't worry, Mr. Jelly, you'll be okay." he said with a weak smile, obviously not being able to fix his doll.

"Junior, there you are!" Twitchy said with a smile as he hugged his younger brother. "Wethoughtyouwerelost!"

But Junior stood up and cried, "I wanna go home."

"Sorry Junior, but y'all have to wait," Crash said, "Daddy's with the Commander and Yuki's dad to stop 'em evil Syndicate."

"But everyone here is so mean!" Junior cried out, dropping the stitches and stuffing of his jellyfish doll. "Look what he did to Mr. Jelly!"

"It's okay, Junior, we can play games with you," Yuki said leaning towards him.

Junior began to calm down a bit as he smiled. "Really?" he asked with a sniffle.

"Uh huh," Yuki said with a nod, changing into ghost form, and touched Junior's arm. "Tag, you're it." she said before phasing into the ground.

"Hey," Junior said with a smile, swinging his hands out to grab her, but she was already gone. Deciding to play along, Crash, Twitchy, and Kida run away while laughing as the now happy Junior chases after them.

* * *

In another part of the lab, Mickey and Foop were wandering around, looking through all the inventions to see if they can find anything dangerous. "Lame," Mickey said, looking at various inventions and tossing them over his shoulder. "Crud...Junk...Lame again...more junk..." he threw his arms up in frustration, "There's nothing cool here that be used for danger!"

"Oh Michael," Foop said, from in front of a door. "Come take a look at this." Mickey boredly walks over and sees a door with large letters in front 'Top Secret. Project ST'.

"Now that's something that sounds dangerous." Mickey said in excitement when he tries to open the door, but couldn't. "It's locked. Foop, I wish you would open this door now!"

"Fine." Foop said, rolling his eyes, as he muttered, "He's more demanding than my last godchild..." He holds up his bottle as it glows and zaps the lock on the door which whirs around and automatically opens.

Mickey eagerly runs down into the room and finds wall-to-wall columns of small freezing chambers, each containing something inside. He walks over to the fog-covered tube and reads the inscription on it. "'ST-001'...Lame." and walks away in disinterest. He walks deeper into the room and looks at one of the other tubes and reads the inscription on it. "'ST-911'...now that's more like it. That's a lot better than 1."

"Shall we wake up him?" Foop asked eagerly.

"Definitely!" Mickey said noticing a hand-scanner next to the chamber. "This outta do the trick!" he places his hand on the scanner to activate.

However, once the scanner analyzes his hand the computer voice announced, _"DNA match denied. Cannot open chamber without proper match of foreign substance."_

"What!?" Foop pushed Mickey away and tries to scan his hand.

_"DNA match denied,"_ the voice once again announced.

"Hmm..." Foop wondered, "Looks like Neutron has this place tightly secured. We need to find some DNA that will release the ST-Units."

"This thing here says it needs DNA of an otherworldy foreign substance," Mickey mentioned, "What the heck does that mean?"

"Judging by the word 'foreign substance', it must pertain to something uncommon, like the DNA of an otherworldly being." Foop calculated. "Perhaps someone Neutron used to know."

"You mean other than that weird sea creature, there's also that ghost." Mickey pondered. "Hmm...that ghost..."

* * *

Looks like Mickey and Foop are plotting something dastardly. Not something a Nicktoon should be doing. Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	11. The Odd Generation: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 4: The Odd Generation**

**Plot:** _What if Yuki inherits Danny Phantom's powers instead of Darry? What if Jimmy recruited her to a new team of Cadets and they were the ones who discovered the ST-Units instead? What if Mickey was part of the recruits and he had an Anti-Fairy godparent named Foop!? What if they reprogrammed the SpongeTrons to do their bidding and only SpongeTron 911 and the Cadets can stop them? Find out in this zany "What if?" episode._

**Part 2**

* * *

Outside in the labs, the rest of the Nicktoons were still playing and having fun. Crash was running and laughing until Yuki Phantom turned visible behind him and playfully pushed him down. Crash laughed and turned to her as she flew up to the ceiling. As Yuki was flying she suddenly disappeared with a 'poof' and reappeared in another lab, much to her confusion. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked until she saw Mickey and Foop.

"Yuki, there you are." Mickey said in a friendly tone. "We were looking all over for you."

"You've got some nerve showing your face after what you did to Junior." Yuki said, crossing her arms and glaring.

Mickey put his arm over his eyes as if he were about to sob. "Oh Yuki Phantom, I feel so bad about what I did to my- our- teammate, especially in front of a noble, selfless, heroine like you. I think you're so heroic that you could be the leader of our team."

Yuki blushed a little bit as her eyes widen in surprise. "R-Really?"

"That's right." Foop said with a sly grin. "As a criminal genius, I should know these things as well."

"And I would like to make it up to you and those other idio- ah, I mean friends by helping Neutron with something that would make our team able to help anyone in need." he grabs Yuki's hand and gets on one knee. "And I need your help, Yuki Phantom."

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

He led her down to the basement and showed her the chamber with the scanner. "Just press your hand on the scanner." Mickey instructed. "And then we'll get a cool invention that'll make the Nicktoons unstoppable!"

"What's in that thing anyway?" Yuki asked curiously, trying to look inside the tube.

"Oh it's nothing important," Foop excused, "What we do know is that YOU'RE the only one who can release him."

"'Him'?" Yuki questioned. "And why me?"

"Because..." Mickey was saying until he grabbed Yuki's wrist and forcibly pulled it, making her palm touched the scanner. "...you're a ghost."

_"DNA match confirmed,"_ the scanner said when the chamber leaks out gas and the alarm blares out. Yuki gasped as she backed away. _"Systems activated."_ The computer voice said. _"SpongeTron 911: Operational."_

Yuki, Mickey, and Foop watch in awe as a purple and yellow square robot steps out of its chamber. His insides whir and his eyes open up. "I...I'm activated?" He asked in a high-pitched voice. The three waited for what the robot would do next, which is not what they expected. "I'M ACTIVATED?! NOOOO!" The robot cried out when his rocket shoes go off and send him flying uncontrollably. They wince as the robot spirals out of the room and exits through. Yuki dashes, then flew after him.

* * *

Upstairs, the other four Nicktoons were walking down the hall, looking for Yuki. Kida asks Crash, "So how are you guys related if he's a squirrel and you guys are sponges?"

Crash and Twitchy stare at each other until Junior contently explains, "Well, our Uncle Squidward says our mommy and daddy were busy doing something, and that it's because-"

Suddenly, something crashes through the door in front of them and goes across the table, knocking a bunch of lab equipment on the ground. The four stare in shock as Yuki flies up through the doorway and sees the square robot stand up from behind the table and shout, "Forgive me, Creator! I wasn't the one who activated myself!"

The five kids surround the robot in curiosity. "Hey, he looks just like Daddy!" Junior pointed out, "Except he doesn't fly, or has something sticking from his head, or made of metal..."

The robot backs away when his rockets activate again, sending him upward to the ceiling when he grabs hold and clings to a railing supporting its structure. He blinks his eyes to scan until he scans Yuki. "You!" He accused.

"Beg your pardon?" Yuki asked.

"Why did you turn me on? I wasn't supposed to be turned on. Commander Neutron forbade it!"

"Wait, you're saying Neutron built you?" Twitchy asked, "Far out!"

Crash stared at him with sparkling eyes. "I sure wish I were a robot. I can do anything I want and be completely indestructible."

The robot glared angrily at Yuki as he pointed. "Your ecto-readings are the same of that as Danny Phantom. He is the only one who could activate me and my robot brethren. You're planning on releasing the rest of us, are you? Are you?!"

"No," Yuki said, almost in fear, as she backed away. "I didn't..."

"For going against the orders of Commander Neutron and threatening to bring harm to the ST-Units, I shall exterminate you, Phantom!" the robot shouted, charging up an electrical taser.

Kida suddenly ran over and whacked the robot on the head with her staff, only making a loud 'clunk' sound. "Stop this, ST-thingy! She didn't do anything wrong. She's a superhero."

The robot looked at her angrily and said, "I am SpongeTron Unit-911! And I am part of the robotic line created by Commander Neutron! We were supposed to be in sleep mode as ordered and if you are threatening us and going against his orders, then the penalty for disobeying orders is extermination!"

911 holds Kida up by the neck as her friend look on in terror. Kida tries to pull free of the robot's grasp, but he was too strong. "Kida!" Crash and Yuki cried. Twitchy frowns when he takes out another can of soda and guzzles it in his mouth. 911 was about to zap Kida with his taser until blur pushes him aside and takes Kida away. Twitchy places Kida on her feet as Yuki is given the chance to land a blow to the robot.

SpongeTron 911 flies back and hits the wall while Yuki flies toward him to continue the fight. From the doorway of the basement, Mickey and Foop peek out to see what's going on and grin at the action and violence. Yuki flies forward to fire a purple ecto-beam at him, but 911 quickly recovers and charges his taser, flying forward and zapping the ghost girl and knocking her to the ground. 911 makes a night stick come out of his other arm and prepared to hit Yuki with it until Crash came between them and kicked the weapon away from her. "Y'all can't do that to Yuki just cuz she's a ghost!" Crash warned. "You ain't bein' fair!"

911 was puzzling having a closer look on him, "Who are you and why do you look similar to the Creator as if you were his son?"

"Shoot, I ain't Jimmy's son. I got 'em rad moves just as good as him though..."

"Not my Co-Creator, my OTHER Creator," 911 corrected, "SpongeBob SquarePants."

Twitchy, Crash, and Junior gasp in surprise. "That's my name!" Junior shouted enthusiastically. "But I didn't create you, so you must mean my daddy!"

"But how?HOW?!" Twitchy shouted in surprise. "Pa'snevermentionedyoubefore! Nevereverever!"

911 was silent for a moment until he gasped in shock, "You're the Creator's children?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Yuki and Kida look at each other along with Mickey and Foop, wondering what happened to the menacing robot. 911 zooms towards Junior and scans him. "You look exactly like a junior-sized Creator except for the skin color. What's the Creator like? Does he know kay-ray-tay? Does he make delicious krabby patties? Does he live in a pineapple under the sea and wears square pants?!"

Junior glanced at 911 and answers, "Yes, yes, we live in a pineapple dome, and yes."

"Amazing!" 911 shouted ecstatic. "The creator has children of his own and I am the first to meet them." but then his eyes narrow suspiciously. "But wait, what are you doing with a ghost like her?"

"Yuki's our teammate," Crash explained.

"Teammate! Teammate! Teammate!" Twitchy jumped up and down.

"WHAT?!" 911 said surprised, "Why would Neutron team you up with her?!" then he whispers loudly to them, "If you ask me, I'd say she's in cahoots with Phantom to reactive my robot brethren and use them to take over HQ and throw Jimmy out so Phantom can be in command and control all five worlds."

"Uh...hello! We can hear you!" Yuki called out.

911 shoves Junior behind him and begins to charge his taser, glancing angrily at Yuki. "We must destroy her, Children of the Creator. It's what your father would want us to do."

"No, he wouldn't!" Crash denied, crossing his arms. "You're nuttier than the oak tree in my ma's front yard."

"Does she have you all brainwashed?" SpongeTron 911 asked in a crazed tone. "What is going on here?"

"Watch this." Mickey whispered to Foop before coming out of hiding. "I'll tell you what's going on here!" everyone turned their attention to Mickey, who proceeds to explain, "They're all working with Yuki Phantom to go against your creators and turn your robot friends into tools of destruction!"

Everyone gasps at this accusation while Kida shouts, "That's not true!"

But 911 bought the obvious lie, and shouted, "How could you?! I knew there was something funny going on here! How could children of my own creator turn against his creations? The ghost girl must indeed have something to do with it!"

"You are SO paranoid!" Yuki dully said, narrowing her eyes.

"Every organic life-form must be placed under lockdown until further evaluation can commence!" 911 reaches inside his chest and pulls out a device which he throws on the floor and unleashes a cage. He then grabs Junior and tosses him into the cage and he goes through the bars. However, Junior could not get out by going through them again. 911 then extended his arm and grabbed Twitchy by his tail, twirling him through the air, before tossing him into the cage with Junior.

Crash, Kida, and Yuki gasped as they try to escape. Before they can reach the exit, a giant KEEP OUT sign blocks them. "Just where do you think you three are doing?" Foop asked appearing in front of them. The kids back away until 911 lassos them tying them all together and throwing them into the cage with Twitchy and Junior.

911 wipes his hands after a job done and asks Mickey and Foop, "And to whom do I thank for exposing these delinquents?"

"Name's Mickey," Mickey responded when Foop flies over, "And this is Foop, my ev-I mean...scary...odd...robot?"

"Hmm..." 911 looks suspicious when he examines Foop, "Somewhat colorful, square-shaped, powerful..." 911 gasped, "Are you a ST-Unit too?"

Foop and Mickey stare at the psychotic robot for a moment when Foop smirks, "Why, yes I am!" he said and turns into a robot version of himself almost similar to 911. "I am ST-Unit 013! The girl freed me and tried to force me to turn against the Creator, but Mickey saved the day. She would have done the same to you if we hadn't intervened."

"That's not true!" Yuki shouted from inside the cage. "He's lying! He's a lying little-" However, those on the outside couldn't hear her.

"Now that we have the girl hostage, I say we make contact with Danny Phantom and blackmail him into releasing the other ST-Units," Foop suggested, "Together, we can overpower Phantom and his comrades and rule the world! Uh, I mean protect the world."

"Always a pleasure to serve my fellow robot brethren!" 911 called out and leads the two to the super computer as the trapped Cadets watched.

"Whatarewegonnado?! Whatarewedonnado?!" Twitchy screamed out flailing his arms.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do..." Yuki said and sits down moping, "I'm gonna sit down and watch as Daddy is double-crossed and defeated by psychotic robots and there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"What?!" the Cadets asked in shock.

"Y'all are givin' up?" Crash said stunned, "Danny Phantom wouldn't do such a darn thing! Not even 'em Nicktoons!"

"Well, does my dad have to wind up with a sugar-crazed squirrel, a danger-happy sponge, a crybaby, and a useless jungle girl?!" Yuki screamed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Kida asked offended.

"This wouldn't have happened if Neutron gave me a better team than you guys!" Yuki answered. "At least those who have more experience in crime-fighting and don't let themselves get caught!"

"Says the ghost girl trapped in the cage!" Kida snapped at her.

"I didn't see you lifting a finger to stop that crazy robot from capturing us!"

The girls, Crash, and Twitchy continue arguing. Junior was moping in the corner when he sees his friends fighting. "Please stop..." he asked meekly, "Fighting is not nice..." His voice was unheard by the older kids until Junior tightened his fists, stood up and yelled, "ENOUGH!" The kids froze, surprised to see Junior mad, "Mr. Neutron says we're a team!" he yelled out, "And he says 'There's no 'I' in team'! Well, there's no 'b' either... or 'c'...'d'...I think there's an 'e'..."

"Get to the point!" Kida said impatiently.

"My daddy once told me that when they teamed up, they didn't get along either until they discovered their abili-li-ties, and worked together to save the day!" Junior announced, "So you guys better work together as a team or else I'll get really MAD!" In response, Junior slams his fist into the bars without harm, though his fist has bended the bars roughly.

Yuki and Kida are surprised to see Junior's sudden strength when Twitchy smacked his head, "Of course! Junior has Ma's enormous strength. Junior, do that thing again!"

"Uh...okay," Junior said and repeats, "'Mr. Neutron says we're a-"

"Yeah,yeah,wegetit," Twitchy said dully, "I mean use that strength of yours to get us out! Get angry! Get vicious!"

"No," Junior crossed his arms, "Being angry is not nice and I happen to be a 'paciferist'."

"Come on, Junior, don't y'all wanna break outta here?" Crash encouraged, "Don't y'all wanna get back at Mickey for destroyin' Mr. Jelly?"

Hearing this, a tear almost fell from Junior's eye. "Mr. Jelly?"

"Didn't you see how your most precious and important toy in the whole wide world was torn to bits in the hands of a bully like him?" Twitchy asked Junior. Listening to him, Junior starts to feel a rage beginning to overwhelm him. "How you cried and cried about it and Mickey just laughed and laughed, not even caring?" Junior gritted his teeth, shaking his fist in angry. "And his fairy, Foop, who can magically fix your doll, just laughed along with Mickey, enjoying how miserable you were? Are you gonna let them get away with that?!"

"Those big..." Junior said, his anger growing more and more, "Big...BIG MEAN MEANIES!" he grab a hold of two of the bars and crushed them both in his fists. Now enraged, he pulled both the bars off the cage and yanked them off. Then he swung them around, destroying the other parts of the cage until he began to crumble, after which the others jumped out of the cage before it could collapse on top of them.

As Junior continued swinging the bars until he calms down, Kida and Yuki look frighteningly at him. "Whoa, remind me not to get on his bad side," Kida whispered to Crash and Twitchy.

"But Junior's right," Yuki said, "Neutron made us a team and as a team, it's up to us to stop Foop and Mickey from reactivating more of those SpongeTrons."

"But how?" Crash asked, "No way 911 will believe us after what them yappin' clams told him. Heck, the only thing that ST-Unit would trust is another ST-Unit."

Yuki's eyes brighten and smiles, "Crash, you're a genius!"

"Really?" Crash asked, grinning brightly as his cheeks turn red. "You think I'm smart and dangerous."

"Guys, I have an idea." She, Kida, Twitchy, Crash, and Junior gather around as she whispers out her plan.

* * *

In another part of the lab, Mickey, Foop, and SpongeTron 911 were standing at the main computer. "Now we just have to contact Phantom, tell him the news, and we can get him to do whatever we want." Mickey said with a malevolent smile.

"You mean making sure the ST-Units stay safe and out of harm's way?" SpongeTron 911 asked hopefully.

"Yeah, what you said," Foop said, typing on the computer. Mickey watches in anticipation when something sticky hits him at the back of his head.

Mickey grabs the projectile from his hair to see it was a spitball. He turns to see Twitchy and Junior peeking from behind the door. "How did you escape?!" Mickey demanded. In response, Twitchy chews on a piece of paper and uses his straw to blow a spitball at Mickey's face. "Quit it!" he yelled until Junior blows another at Mickey's eye.

"That's for Mr. Jelly!" Junior yelled and about to blow again until Twitchy grabs Junior and runs away.

"After them!" Foop commanded as he, Mickey, and 911 chase after them. As they chase Twitchy and Junior through the hallway, Yuki sneaks herself, Kida, and Crash into the ST-Room by phasing through the door.

They look in awe to see so many ST-Units sleeping in their chambers, just waiting to be activated. "Which one should we wake up?" Kida wondered.

"That one!" Crash said excitedly, pointing to one of the tubes. "Or maybe that one!" he said, pointing to another tube. But then, pointed to another tube. "That one looks cool too! But so does that one!"

"But how can we tell which one of them is not as crazy as 911?" Kida wondered, "Unless ALL of them are."

Yuki flies around when she spots a number that interest her, "Hey, how about this one?"

Kida and Crash go to her direction to see the chamber she's viewing. "Oh, let's go with that one!" Kida pointed.

Crash shrugs, "Works for me." Yuki pressed her hand against the scanner.

_"DNA match confirmed," _the scanner said when the chamber releases another ST-Unit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twitchy and Junior continued to lead the enemies on a wild goose chase. "You're dead, twerps! Ya hear me?" Mickey threatened, "DEAD!" Twitchy and Junior chuckle as they run to another corner, but froze, meeting a dead end. They turn to see Mickey and Foop approaching them from behind. "Ha ha ha," Mickey laughed. "Looks like the rat and the cheese are about to be squashed."

"What was that?" Junior asked angrily until Twitchy stops him.

911 arrives and blew his whistle with his head siren blaring. "You two are under arrest for conspiracy against my Creators and breaking out of prison! You're going back into the cell."

"On the contrary, 911," Foop said, "They're threatening enough already. Why don't you just annihilate them and get it over with?"

911 looks at him strangely, "I dunno. My Creators explained that we shouldn't harm any organisms whatsoever, even the Creator's children...though they did betray us like you said."

"They're gonna destroy us if you don't do something about it!" Foop yelled at his face, "Take the chance now while they're defenseless and weak!" 911 looks at him and nodded holding up a plasma cannon.

Twitchy and Junior gasped as the squirrel shields his brother from the supposed attack. 911 was about to pull the trigger until- "And what do you think you're doing?" a high-pitched voice with a British accent asked. 911 put down their weapons and turn to see another ST-Unit activated, who is similar to 911 only with a dark blue and yellow paintjob.

"ST-Unit 007!" SpongeTron 911 exclaimed in shock as he quickly disarms his weapon. "You're awake as well!"

"Why of course," 007 said calmly, "With the help of my new acquaintances." Yuki, Crash, and Kida emerge.

911 gasped, "007, why are you siding with the conspirators?"

"I believe the question is why are YOU siding with those felons and trying to incinerate the Creator's children?" 007 questioned.

"Felons?" 911 questioned in shock. "But this is Commander Neutron's trusted agent and this is ST-Unit 013. They helped stop that Phantom girl from using our robotic brethren to commit evil and the Creator's children betrayed us to assist her."

"Is that so?" 007 asked, "Tell me, 013, what is your purpose for reactivation?"

"Oh, that..." Foop said nervously with a chuckle. "That's to prevent evil in the world and do whatever it is Neutron and...SquareBob order me to do."

"Oh really?" 007 asked, "As I recall, Neutron specifically built you for the purpose of working as a traffic cop in Bikini Bottom. And the Creator was not yet aware of your presence when Neutron placed us in hyper-sleep nine years ago."

"Oh...yes, I...knew that." Foop said with a sheepish grin until 007 zapped him with a stun gun, shocking him until he fell on the floor, groaning in pain as a "poof" appeared over his body, changing him back to normal.

SpongeTron 911 gasped, seeing this. "Deception!" he angrily glared at Mickey and Foop. "You guys tricked me!"

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Kida said dully.

"And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that goody-goody robot!" Foop scowled when he dusts himself, "But it doesn't matter." Foop raises his bottle and summons a giant battleship which he and Mickey pilots, "Once we destroy them and dismantle the bots, we'll reprogram you to do our bidding and soon control my ST-Unit army and be Overlord of all worlds!"

The two robots and kids ran away as the battleship continues firing lasers at them while destroying parts of the lab. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys and was deceived by my so-called-allies," 911 said to the kids and yelps as more lasers fires at them.

"Less apologizing! More running!" Yuki screamed. But the group is too late, as they get caught up in another dead end with the battleship approaching. Foop and Mickey chuckle evilly as he pushes a button, turning the ship into a fully armored mecha-bot.

"Yuki, what do we do?!" Crash shook her in panic.

"Do we call for help?" Kida asked.

"Do we cry and cry for our mommies?" Junior suggested.

Yuki looks at her teammates and looks up at the mecha as it loads an energy cannon from its chest and fires at them. Foop and Mickey laugh at their demise, but stop to see Yuki protect her friends using a purple ghost shield. "We fight," Yuki answered, "Nicktoons GO!"

Twitchy reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a box of jellybeans which he pours in his mouth and swallows. Feeling another sugar rush, he runs at fast speed, picking up Crash and runs around the robot while throwing his brother up toward Mickey and Foop. Crash did a swift spin kick and knocked the teen and anti-fairy out of the battleship. Crash then felt a rumble and looked down to see Junior picking up the ship over his head. He jumped down off of it and Junior threw the battleship across the room, trashing it into the wall.

Foop and Mickey tried to make a run for it until Kida uses her staff and zaps them with her Juju magic, paralyzing them with pink energy. Then, Yuki charged through and makes the final blow, landing a ghostly punch on the two knocking them out. Yuki lands on the tile floor and reverts to human form with his teammates surrounding her. "Well done, team!" she winked at them as they cheer in victory.

* * *

Soon after their fight with Calamitous, Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob arrived where 911 has Mickey and Foop apprehended in his jail cell as the Cadets explain the situation. "I knew something fishy was going on when you wanted to join the Nicktoons," Jimmy said to Mickey, "What would your mother think?"

"I think she'll be proud of me," Mickey smiled, but then frowned, "But mad that I failed."

"I'm sure she will once I make a phone call and send you back home while Foop goes back to Abracatraz." Jimmy walks over from the two and goes to the kids, "Congrats guys. You have proved yourselves to be a team just as good as the Nicktoons."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I underestimated you and your friends, Yuki," Danny admitted, "You've done well."

"Thanks Dad," Yuki said, crossing her arms proudly. "I guess being a descendent of Danny Phantom proves my true strength."

"You guys did great too!" SpongeBob said to his kids and looks at Kida, "I know your Daddy isn't here right now, but he'd say the same thing also."

Kida chuckled when Danny asked, "So what are we gonna do with these two?" he pointed to SpongeTrons 007 and 911.

"Like them, they've proved themselves as well," Jimmy answered, "Maybe it's time we reawaken all the ST-Units and assign them duties to help our homeworlds. But what do you think, SpongeBob?"

"I think so too." SpongeBob agreed with a nod. "As long as they do what they were programmed to do, which is to help people, they can stay activated."

"Hooray!" 007 and 911 cheered.

SpongeBob nodded in approved and pats Crash on the helmet, "You've done well, Crash. Almost as well as your old man."

"Yeah," Yuki said slyly to Crash, "I never knew what a daredevil you are. You really are amazing."

"I'm glad you said that, Yuks," Crash replied, "There's just one thing to say." He kneels down, raising his arms, and asked, "Yuki Fenton aka Yuki Phantom, will you marry me?"

Everyone looks on in surprise while Yuki does the same. However, Yuki suddenly smiles and gets tears in her eyes as she responds, "Yes Crash, I will marry you!" She then jumps into Crash's arms and kisses his cheek while everyone else cheers and applauds. "Oh, Crash, you're the best Nicktoon in the world!" Yuki says. "And I think you deserve..."

* * *

_"...To even be leader!"_

After Yuki's voice turns into a high-pitched southern voice, everything zooms out from a book being held by Crash himself. The entire episode is actually a fictional story written by Crash as he reads aloud to his Cadets, Tommy, Tammy, Darry, SpongeTron, and Baby Max. "'Why no, I couldn't accept,' I say," Crash read from his book, "Then Twitchy says, 'Of course you should be! No Nicktoon leader is as good as my awesome bro-'"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Tommy interrupted, "Just what did you do that makes you qualified to be leader?"

"And what happened when Dad, Neutron, and SpongeBob faced the Syndicate?" Darry wondered.

"Why would Foop make a giant robot instead of a detonator?" Tammy added.

"Why wasn't I chosen to help you against Foop and Mickey's scheme?" SpongeTron also asked.

"And how come you asked me to marry you and I accepted?" Yuki finally asked puzzled.

"Oh, uh..." Crash said with a nervous grin as he hid the book behind his back. "This here is just a rough draft of my fictional story I made up. So what'd y'all think? Did ya like it? Huh? Huh?"

The kids glanced at each other, unwilling to hurt his feelings. Kida says, "Yeah, we like it" with the others agreeing.

"It was fun!" Junior giggled.

"Read it again! Read it again!" Twitchy yelled out.

"Ha! Why read it all again, when I have nine more stories to tell!" Crash said eagerly, holding up a second volume of his book, to everyone's shock. Crash cleared his throat and begins reading, "'Once upon a time, the awesome and adventurous daredevil Crash was on a mission to save Princess Yukiko from the evil SpongeCog. Crash was the only one capable of this here mission since Darry and his Nicktoon team couldn't make it without my-I mean-Crash's awesomeness..."

**The End**

* * *

I don't think Crash is gonna get any positive reviews for this. Hope you still leave a review and stick around for the next story, "Turnageddon".


End file.
